Entre le passé et le présent, il y a des regrets
by Julyy90
Summary: Sanji est jeune, beau et réussit à se faire des amis en or dans son nouveau lycée. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il ait droit à un nouveau départ, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux erreurs du passé et de regretter. Seulement, il est déjà trop tard, le mal est fait,…
1. Chapitre 1

Encore une fanfiction, qui je l'espère, vous plaira. Sachez que je débute (ma première fic x'D) donc soyez indulgents et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Ils sont à notre cher Eiichiro Oda.

L'histoire débute du point de vue de Sanji.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et bonne lecture !

* * *

/Bip bip bip bip bip bip… Clap/

 _Foutu réveil, on ne peut même plus dormir tranquille!_

Il était 7h00 et je devais trouver la force de me lever de mon lit, chose qui s'avéra plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Après 15 bonnes minutes à émerger, je me décidai enfin à m'habiller pour descendre préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui c'était mon premier jour au lycée Miyako en tant que seconde année, et oui j'ai récemment emménagé dans la ville d'Okazaki avec mon père. Vous allez sûrement me dire : Et ma mère ? Et bien elle est morte il y a de cela 5 ans, elle et ma petite sœur, Mia dans un accident de voiture. Une histoire pour le moins tragique mais je ne préfère pas en parler pour le moment.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu mon père se lever tout de suite. Il avait une mine affreuse, comme tous les matins en faite. Après le décès de ma mère et de Mia, mon père a sombré dans l'alcool. Au chômage, il faut dire qu'il ne faisait rien de ces journées à part se soûler. Aussi, mon père à l'alcool violent… C'est pourquoi, depuis l'accident, il a commencé à me battre. J'étais devenu son défouloir en quelque sorte. Toute la colère, la souffrance et la tristesse qu'il pouvait ressentir, il me l'a transmettait à travers ses insultes et ses coups. C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'il pénétra dans la cuisine afin de pouvoir manger ce que j'avais préparé car oui, dans cette maison, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour les tâches culinaires et encore moins ménagères. Je lui servis donc une omelette au jambon et aux petits champignons sans décrocher le moindre mot, de peur de soulever un nouvel excès de colère et me dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain afin de finir de me préparer. Après avoir bien vérifié que ma mèche cachait la longue cicatrice barrant mon œil droit verticalement, je sortis en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Il était 7h56. Je devais me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas voir mon bus partir sans moi. Et c'est complètement essoufflé que je me hissai à l'intérieur du bus, bondé de monde. Arrivé à mon arrêt, je devais encore marcher quelques minutes pour atteindre mon nouveau lycée. Il était 8h30 quand j'entendis au loin la cloche retentir. Je me pressai donc un peu pour ne pas arriver après la fermeture des grilles. Après tout cela, je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers le bureau du principal. En gros, sur la porte de couleur ébène, le nom d'Edward NewGate gravé en lettre d'or y était inscrit. Je pris une grande inspiration et toqua à cette porte qui me paraissait bien trop imposante. Je rentrai d'un pas mal assuré et vis Mr NewGate me faire signe de prendre place, face à lui avant de me dire d'une voix sereine :

« Bonjour jeune homme, vous devez sûrement être monsieur Black, notre nouvel élève.

\- Oui monsieur, c'est bien moi », fis-je d'un ton nerveux.

Après m'avoir expliqué pleinement le fonctionnement de ce lycée et les nombreuses règles qui s'y appliquent, il demanda à sa secrétaire, la sublime Kalifa de m'accompagner vers ma nouvelle classe. Je l'ai suivis tous du long sans ôter mon regard de sa petite robe noire, taillée parfaitement pour elle, lui arrivant un peu au dessus des genoux et mettant ses formes en valeur. Oui, elle était vraiment belle mais un peu trop âgée pour moi. Perdu dans mes douces pensées (oui Sanji est souvent perdu dans ses pensées xD), je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite que nous nous tenions devant la porte de ma salle de classe. Là, je me tendis un peu. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement être le centre d'attention de tous, aussi j'espérais sincèrement que les autres élèves allaient me laisser tranquille. Je ne cherchais absolument pas à me faire des amis ou quoique se soit d'autre. Ça ne m'intéressait pas, tout simplement. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et Kalifa me fit signe d'entrer avant de refermer la porte juste derrière moi. Je me sentais comme pris au piège avec tous ces regards posés sur moi. Je pris place sur l'estrade et le professeur entama un petit discours de bienvenue.

« Bien, maintenant Sanji, pourrais-tu te présenter à la classe s'il te plaît ?

\- Je m'appelle Sanji Black, j'ai 17 ans et j'habite à Okazaki avec mon père.

\- Merci Sanji pour cette courte présentation, tu peux t'assoir là devant, mais sache que c'est provisoire car il y aura un changement de place d'ici peu. »

Je pris donc place à ma table comme me l'avait indiqué Mr Icebarg quand mon regard fut attiré par une touffe verte, au fond de la salle. Je me frotta les yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Non, je ne rêvais pas, c'était bien un élève, complètement endormi avec des cheveux étrangement verts. Puis, juste à côté de la plante humaine, il y avait une fille aux cheveux bleus. Sa couleur de cheveux avait beau être très étrange, elle n'en restait pas moins une belle femme.

Les cours se passèrent rapidement et la pause déjeuner arriva. Je m'installai sur l'une des nombreuses tables de dehors où je sortis mon bentô constitué de brochettes de porc caramélisé avec en accompagnement du riz rond blanc et de la salade de chou chinois. Je m'apprêtais à prendre une boucher de ce met alléchant quand soudain un long gargouillis me parvient à mes oreilles. Je tournai alors la tête en direction de ce bruit sourd et me trouva nez à nez avec un drôle de spécimen. Un jeune garçon, dont l'uniforme était couvert de tâches de sauces en tout genre et sur sa tête, un chapeau de paille orné d'un ruban rouge. Autant vous dire que l'uniforme et le chapeau n'allait absolument pas ensemble. Je pris le temps de l'observer plus en détails avant de comprendre que ce jeune garçon était en faite dans ma classe. Je soupirai un grand coup avant de déclarer d'une voix lassée :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ?

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Luffy ! Dis tu voudrais bien me passer ton bentô ça à l'air vachement bon !

\- Vu l'état de ton uniforme, j'en déduis que tu as eu assez à manger donc non je ne te donnerais pas mon bentô, maintenant fous-moi la paix !

\- Allez s'il te plaît, Sanjiiiiiiiiii ! fit-il les yeux larmoyants en train de me supplier à genoux.

 _Non mais je rêve ?! Ce mec est vraiment chiant ! Il ne me connait même pas et il vient pour bouffer et me parle comme si j'étais son pote, n'importe quoi !_

\- Mais non, et après je mange quoi moi ? T'es chiant ma parole ! Va donc emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, tiens va voir tes amis !

\- Mes amis ? Mais Sanji, tu es mon ami ! dit-il un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

 _QUUUUOOOIIIIII ?! Depuis quand je suis son ami ? On se connait à peine, il est vraiment trop naïf ce mec._

\- Bon c'est bon tiens, mange-le ! T'as gagné !

\- OUAIIIIIIIIS, merci Sanji, tu es le meilleur, je t'adore ! »

Je le regardais donc manger mon précieux repas, un sourire en coin. Il avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier puisqu'il l'engloutit en moins de deux en finissant par me dire que c'était le meilleur bentô qu'il n'ait jamais mangé. Cela me flatta beaucoup. Après tout, la cuisine était ma passion et je savais que plus tard, j'ouvrirais mon propre restaurant.

« Tu veux bien intégrer ma bande d'amis ? Tu seras le cuisinier de mon équipage ! Ce sera trop cool ! Me déclara t-il, d'un ton enjoué.

\- Un équipage ? Mais on n'est pas des pirates abruti ! Tu regardes trop de films toi, et puis pourquoi je rejoindrais ta bande de potes ? Je ne les ai jamais vus moi ! Rétorquai-je.

\- Bah parce qu'on va bien se marrer tous ensemble, et puis je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer, ce sera génial ! »

Décidément, ce gars ne lâchait rien. Il me fixa avec ses grands yeux, en attente d'une réponse tandis que de mon côté, je réfléchissais encore à ce que je devais lui répondre.

« Bon, j'accepte de les rencontrer, les REN-CON-TRER d'accord ? Je n'ai pas dis oui pour qu'on soit potes, j'attends de voir comment ils sont et qu'on puisse faire connaissance ok ?

\- Ouais, trop cool ! Je vais prévenir tous le monde, ils vont être super content, on a un nouveau pote ! On a un nouveau pote ! Cria t-il tout en s'éloignant.

\- Eh ! Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis au moins ? J'ai dis que je voulais les rencontrer, je ne suis pas encore votre ami, imbécile ! »

Mais cet idiot était déjà loin. _Rah, dans quoi je me suis embarqué encore ?_

Et c'est sur cette pensée que la cloche sonna la fin de la pause déjeuner et que je retournai tranquillement en cours, priant pour que les amis de Luffy ne soient pas tous des cinglés comme lui.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre ! je vous posterais la suite très bientôt, je suis encore en cours d'écriture, sur ce à la prochaine


	2. Chapitre 2

Je poste le deuxième chapitre, voilà

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ça y est, la cloche sonne enfin la fin des cours, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je n'en peux plus. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie quand je reconnu la voix de Luffy hurlé mon nom dans toute l'enceinte du lycée. Je me retournai lentement, très lentement.

« Sanjiiiii ! Attend-moi, viens que je te présente mes amis, allez !

\- Quoi, maintenant ? Mais ça peut pas attendre demain sérieux ?, dis-je, las.

\- Non absolument pas ! Il faut que tu les vois maintenant ! On s'est donné rendez-vous au grand parc d'Okazaki, allez Sanji vient ! dit-il, complètement impatient.

\- Rah mais tu m'énerves, j'ai des choses à faire moi ! J'ai dis à mon père que je rentrais à 17h00, je ne peux pas, désoler.

\- Mais tu peux bien faire une entorse à la règle non ? Dis à ton père que tu rentreras plus tard, me dis pas que tu as peur de ton père hein ?

\- Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas peur de lui, pour qui tu me prends, c'est juste que-…

\- Alors c'est décidé, tu viens ! Dépêches-toi ! », Déclara t-il en me tirant le bras.

« Bon ben je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'espère que le vieux n'ira pas trop fort quand je rentrerais », pensais-je, la gorge nouée en pensant à ce qui m'attendait en rentrant à la maison, avec du retard.

Nous nous dirigions donc, Luffy et moi, vers la station de métro pour aller au parc d'Okazaki. C'était le plus grand parc de la ville, il parait. Personnellement, je n'y suis pas encore allé. Après l'emménagement, il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu de temps pour visiter comme un joyeux touriste de première. Bref, passons. Luffy était complètement surexcité à l'idée de me montrer ses amis et tout son univers. Quant à moi, je me contentais d'esquisser un sourire ou deux pour la bonne forme même si au fond de moi, j'étais très nerveux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis, et ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça en faite. Mais j'avais peur. Une peur qui me tiraillait l'estomac ou non, plutôt une sorte d'appréhension. La peur en elle-même, je la gardais pour mes face à face avec mon père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'appréhendais après tout, j'allais rencontrer des gens qui ne m'intéresseront sûrement pas donc pourquoi je me triturais autant l'esprit ? C'est plongé dans ces nombreuses réflexions que Luffy me rappela plusieurs fois que nous étions arrivés. Nous sortions du métro pour s'engouffrer dans un tunnel qui me paraissait interminable jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur du soleil me chatouilla le visage. Je restai donc quelques secondes à profiter du beau temps, enfin j'essayais car avec un Luffy trop impatient en train de me tirer à droite, à gauche pour jongler entre l'amas de personne qui se trouvaient autour de nous, c'était difficile de profiter de quoique se soit.

« Eh regarde Sanji ! On est arrivé, regarde ! fit-il, tout content.

\- Ouais merci j'ai vu, je ne suis pas aveugle ».

C'est donc dans la joie (pour Luffy) et la lassitude (pour moi) que nous nous dirigions d'un pas rapide, très rapide vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Luffy, pour faire encore plus compliqué, avait choisi comme lieu de rendez-vous un stand de takoyaki situé près du temple du parc. Je vous jure, ce mec est pas croyable, il ne pense qu'à bouffer, la preuve, il s'est déjà précipité sous la tente de ce stand pour engloutir encore une bonne cinquantaine de brochettes. Je commence à me demander s'il est vraiment humain, pour manger autant et ressembler à un bout de bois. Nous étions les premiers arrivés, ce qui me rassura un peu. Il était 16h41, Luffy avait dit 17h00 à ses amis pour leur donner le temps d'arriver et surtout pour NOUS laisser le temps d'arriver car les cours se sont terminés à 15h30 aujourd'hui. Nous avions pris le métro à 15h52 et passé presque 30 minutes dans celui-ci, c'est que ce n'était pas tout près le parc, depuis le lycée.

« Miam, c'est trop bon, comme toujours, Sanji tu veux pas manger ?

\- Non Luffy, je ne suis pas venu pour m'empiffrer com-…

\- LUFFFYYYYYYY!

Je me retournai pour voir qui m'avais interrompu dans ma phrase, qui soit dite en passant n'avait pas grand intérêt, et je pus voir un garçon, à peine plus taillé que Luffy , métisse, avec une coupe afro et un nez anormalement long, accompagné d'une créature de rêve aux cheveux roux, vêtue d'un petit short bleu moulant et d'un débardeur orange.

« Hey ! Ussop, Nami ! Trop content de vous voir, vous êtes les premiers, enfin après moi et Sanji, shishishi !

\- T'es encore en train de manger ma parole, tu t'arrêteras donc jamais ! Ah et toi tu es donc Sanji je suppose, enchantée moi c'est Nami, fit-elle encore exaspérée par le ventre sur patte qu'est Luffy.

\- Et moi c'est le grand capitaine Ussop, Ussop le brave, chef de la bande, pour te servir, euh mais tu peux m'appeler Ussop, tout court.

\- Bien, très heureux de faire ta connaissance ô beauté fatale, ma chère Nami et … Salut Ussop, tout court.

\- Imbécile ! Appelle-moi Ussop, point barre !

\- Ok, Ussop, point barre ! » Répliquais-je, le sourire au coin.

Nous continuions encore un moment de parler, quand un autre petit groupe de gens pour le moins étrange approcha de nous.

« Saluuut la compagnie ! Comment ça va ? Il fait SUPEEEER beau aujourd'hui vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'il fait très beau chéri, mais n'effraie pas notre nouvel ami s'il te plaît, il est déjà bien pâle, je trouve.

\- Bonjour Sanji, tu te souviens de moi ? On est dans la même classe, je m'appelle Vivi ».

Il est vrai qu'à cet instant, je me demandais qu'est ce que je foutais ici, au beau milieu d'un parc, entouré de gens très bizarre à commencer par Luffy… et ce type au long nez qui se prend pour le Roi, ou encore l'autre qui vient de débarquer comme une fleur, chemise hawaïenne complètement ouverte sur son torse et petit short dont on voyait dépasser le slip bleu marine. Ce type, malgré la tenue légèrement ridicule, me faisait froid dans le dos. Il était super grand et baraqué comme une armoire à glace, rien à voir avec les grignettes que sont Luffy ou Ussop machin-chose. Quant à la fille, elle portait une petite robe bleue marine qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Ah elle était magnifique, tout comme Nami chérie et Vivi d'amour d'ailleurs.

« Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, très chère Vivi de mon cœur, comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? Tu es si belle ! M'exclamais-je les yeux remplient de petits cœurs.

Il est vrai qu'à ce moment là, on me regardait d'un œil perplexe. Oui j'aime les femmes à tel point que je les respecte à vie et que je serais leur chevalier servant pour toute la fin de mon existence, et alors ? Ça pose un problème à l'un de ces énergumènes ?

\- Ok…bref euh Sanji, tu connais déjà Vivi apparemment mais laisse moi te présenter Franky, il est en deuxième année, comme nous tous mais il peut paraitre plus âgé parce qu'il a redoublé, plusieurs fois… voilà quoi ! Et sa petite amie mais également ma meilleure amie, Robin ! me fit Nami, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Enchanté, douce Robin, et c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance les filles !

\- Mais de même Sanji », me répondit Robin, d'un sourire énigmatique.

Je pouvais sentir le regard de feu de Franky me brûler le dos tandis que je parlais avec SA chère et tendre. Autant vous dire que je devais garder mes distances si je ne voulais pas finir six pieds sous terre.

« Bon ben on a plus qu'à attendre Zoro. Ace et Chopper ne viennent pas, ils ne pouvaient pas mais ça tu le sais déjà, hein Luffy ? Et arrête de manger à la fin ! déclara Nami, en frappant la tête au chapeau de paille qui ne l'écoutait même pas.

\- Aïeuuh Nami, ça fait maleuuh. Et mais c'est ? …. ZOOOOOROOOO !

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Et oui je sais, cette fin est atroce mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai déjà fini le chapitre 3 ;)

A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici le 3ème chapitre, profitez-en !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Tous se retournaient pour voir le nouvel arrivant, attendu depuis presque 30 minutes, quand à mon tour, je me retournais pour voir l'imbécile qui nous avait fait attendre. Et là je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. La plante verte de ce matin était de la partie. Logique en faite. Quand tu regardes comment sont typés les membres de cette joyeuse bande, tu te rends compte qu'il manque une petite nuance de couleur… verte. Alors c'est finalement sans grand étonnement que je regardais la tête d'algue s'approcher de nous, l'air passablement énervé.

\- T'es en retard, fit le grand Ussop, d'un ton blasé.

\- Ouais bah ça va, j'avais des choses à faire avant de venir mais maintenant je suis là ok ?

\- Dis plutôt que tu t'es encore perdu, ce sera plus simple que d'essayer de nous sortir des excuses à deux balles.

Il a suffit d'un seul regard de la part de tête de brocoli pour qu'Ussop, le brave ne se cache derrière Nami, complètement terrifié. Il faut dire que quand il te lance un de ses regards meurtriés, il a le don de te glacer le sang, même moi j'ai frémis sous son regard.

\- Et on peut savoir c'est qui l'autre sourcil en vrille ? demanda Zoro, tout en me fixant de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Comment tu viens de m'appeler, tronche de gazon ? Rétorquais-je.

\- Bah regarde tes sourcils, ils sont complètement ridicules ! Attends, je rêve ou tu viens de m'appeler tronche de ga-.. ? Espèce de-.. !

\- Ça suffit tout les deux !

/BOUM/

Bon bah je dois dire que les coups de poings de Nami font vraiment très mal, y a pas à dire. Et c'est donc dans une ambiance des plus farfelues que l'on se dirigea vers le grand centre commercial, derrière le parc, à quelques rues d'ici.

Nous nous sommes installés à la terrasse d'un petit café dans l'une des galeries marchandes. Puis on a continué à discuter de tout et de rien, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à commencer à m'intéresser à eux. Certes, certains sont bizarres, irritants voire complètement chiants mais ils ont quelque chose. Oui, quelque chose qui m'attire et qui me pousse à franchir cette barrière que je me suis forgé. Mais je ne dois pas céder, non. Je n'ai pas le droit, pas le droit d'avoir des amis, pas le droit de ressentir ce sentiment de bonheur qui m'envahit, pas après tout ce que j'ai fais. La journée se termina bien vite, un peu trop à mon goût mais bon, comme on dit, les meilleures choses ont une fin et je dois avouer que cela faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça. Même si une certaine algue m'a mis les nerfs à vifs, je n'en reste pas moins satisfait de cette journée.

Seulement, il fallait que je redescende de ce petit nuage car oui c'était terminé mais le pire ne faisait que commencer. Nous nous étions tous dit au revoir et avions pris des directions différentes sauf Luffy et, à mon plus grand désespoir, Zoro qui eux devaient prendre le même train que moi. Luffy car il habitait près du lycée et Zoro car il n'habitait pas très loin de chez moi en faite. Ce qui en d'autres termes voulait dire que non seulement je prenais le train avec cet idiot mais qu'en plus je me le coltinais dans le bus pour rentrer. Rah la galère ! Après avoir salué Luffy, Zoro et moi prenions la route vers notre arrêt de bus. Bien sûr, personne ne décrocha un seul mot durant tout le chemin. Nous marchions côte à côte et bien que sa personne m'horripile au plus haut point, sa présence, en cet instant ne me gênait guère. C'est étrange d'ailleurs.

Dans le bus, l'heure affichait 20h11, nous étions restés debout, faute d'avoir une place assise. La proximité qu'il y avait entre nous ne me dérangeait pas au contraire, elle me rassurait, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ne croyez pas que je commence à apprécier cette algue défraîchie, non pour sûr, je le déteste. Mais il avait un truc, un truc que je voulais découvrir par moi-même. Il s'arrêta à l'arrêt précédent le mien, sorti du bus et parti sans demander son reste. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me salue, non je ne suis pas fou et pourtant, il me fit un bref signe de la main sans daigner me regarder lorsque le bus était déjà en train de continuer sa route. Ce geste pourtant si anodin eu le don de me faire sourire, bêtement au passage. Lorsque fut mon tour de descendre, je pris une grande inspiration et partis en direction de la maison.

Mon quartier était l'un des plus pauvre de la ville et c'est d'ailleurs tout à fait normal que j'habitais ici, après tout, mon père étant au chômage, il n'y avait que mon maigre salaire d'étudiant qui compensait les frais pour la nourriture et les vêtements. Car oui, je ne vous l'avais pas dis mais je travail au célèbre restaurant le Baratie comme serveur et aussi cuisinier à mi-temps. Le responsable de ce restaurant n'est nul autre que le grand chef Zeff. Cela fait donc presque 3 ans que je bosse au Baratie. Non je ne me trompe pas. En faite nous avions déménagé, mon père et moi, de la ville voisine d'Okazaki. Et oui, nous habitions dans une maison plus aisée, mon père étant le directeur d'une grande boîte de marketing, nous étions ce que les gens appelaient « famille riche ». Mais après le décès de sa femme et de sa fille, mon père, comme je vous l'avais dis a sombré dans l'alcool. Il avait de plus en plus de difficulté avec son travail et la boîte coulait à pic. Il a dû mettre la clef sous la porte, et la boîte a été rachetée. Seulement mon père ne voulait plus travailler, il estimait qu'avec mon travail au Baratie, je pouvais largement gérer nos économies et tout ce qui va avec. Mais il avait tort. Déjà que mon travail se situait dans la ville voisine, ce qui me valait plus d'1h de trajet à chaque fois, et les billets de train se faisant chers, mon père avait décidé de déménagé pour que je sois plus proche de mon travail. En faite, nous avions inversé les rôles. J'étais devenu le père et lui, l'enfant, sauf que c'était bien plus compliqué, hélas.

J'étais enfin arrivé, je me tenais devant cette porte, abimée par le temps, mon portable m'apprit qu'il était 20h38 et je réfléchissais. Je n'eus pas plus de temps pour réfléchir que mon père ouvra la porte violemment et me tira à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porter à clé.

« T'étais où, sale petit morveux ?! Ton emploi du temps m'indique que tu finissais à 15h30 aujourd'hui, tu m'expliques ?!

\- Mais papa, je t'ai envoyé un message pour te dire qu-…

/ BAM /

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que j'étais déjà parterre, me tenant la joue, rougie par la puissance du coup.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, n'est ce pas ? Descend au sous-sol, je vais t'apprendre à arriver en retard et en plus à oser me répondre, petit merdeux ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

/ BAM /

\- Oui…

\- Oui qui ?!

\- Oui, papa »

Je me dirigeai vers cette pièce souterraine, froide et sombre où je savais parfaitement ce qui m'attendait et j'attendis que mon père descende à son tour. Et là, le cauchemar commença. Je pris des coups de ceinture à ne plus savoir les compter, des baffes voire des coups de poings dans les côtes et au visage. Pour mon père, tout était prétexte à m'insulter ou à me frapper. Au début, j'ai tenté de le calmer à plusieurs reprises lors de ces nombreuses crises de folies mais rien à faire. Mais maintenant, je me contente de le laisser faire, et attendre qu'il se lasse de moi après tout, je ne mérite que ça. Oui, après tout, tout était de ma faute, depuis le début…

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens très vite avec d'autres chapitres ;)

A la prochaine


	4. Chapitre 4

Et voilà, le chapitre 4 enfin terminé, il est un peu plus long que les 3 premiers,

sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Ce matin-là, le réveille fut très douloureux. Tous les muscles de mon corps me faisaient atrocement souffrir. C'est donc avec une grande difficulté que je me levais de ce sol humide et froid car oui, mon père n'avais pas prit la peine de me ramener dans ma chambre. J'ignorais encore comment j'arrivais à tenir correctement sur mes deux jambes et après de longues minutes, je réussis à me hisser dans l'escalier trop étroit. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était et entre nous, je m'en foutais pas mal.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de bain, non sans difficulté, afin de prendre un bon bain chaud, et de détendre un peu tous mes muscles contractés par la douleur. Je laissai donc l'eau couler pendant que je me plaçais devant le grand miroir. Je pus constater l'ampleur des dégâts : mon visage était gonflé, couvert de bleus en tout genre, l'arcade sourcilière était ouverte, signe de quelques points de sutures et ma lèvre inférieure avait éclaté, sous l'effet d'un coup de poing particulièrement puissant. Je continuais de contempler ce corps que je haïssais tant en regardant mon torse, celui-ci s'en sortait pas trop mal, avec seulement quelques hématomes. Je décidai, pour finir de me retourner et de jeter un œil à mon dos qui me faisait souffrir le martyr. Ce soir-là, mon père n'y était pas allé de mains mortes. Les coups de ceintures que j'ai reçu étaient si violent que ma peau à cédé à quelques endroits laissant au passage, quelques coulées de sang séché. Après un instant resté impassible devant cette image qui m'horrifiait, je coupais l'eau qui s'apprêtait à déborder. Une fois dans mon bain, j'essayai de me détendre au maximum et de faire impasse sur la douleur.

Puis je plongeais dans mes souvenirs datant d'à peine un jour et me remémorais cette fameuse journée où j'ai pus goûter à un bonheur interdit. Oui, j'ai vraiment apprécié cette petite sortie avec tous les autres. J'ai pus apprendre à les connaitre et je dois dire que je commence à m'attacher à certains d'entre eux. Mais je ne dois pas. Les vagues souvenirs de la veille au soir me revinrent en mémoire comme un coup de poing en pleine face et je revoyais ce corps, si faible, si laid qu'est le mien. En réalité, je n'avais pas le droit de détester mon père, pas après ce que je lui ai pris alors je m'en prenais à la seule personne qui restait : moi. Lorsque je me regardais dans ce miroir, tout ce que je voyais, c'était du dégoût. Je me méprisais autant qu' _il_ me méprisait. En faite, quand je regardais mon corps, je voyais de la pitié. J'étais pathétique, tout simplement. J'ai souvent pensé à mettre fin à mes jours mais à quoi bon ? Je rendrais sûrement service à beaucoup de monde, en premier à mon père mais j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas mourir et surtout je me devais de vivre, pour _elles_. C'est sur ces douloureuses pensées que je me décidai à m'habiller et à préparer le petit déjeuner.

L'horloge de la cuisine indiquait 8h09. Et merde, non seulement je venais de louper mon bus mais en plus de ça, je devais prendre le prochain bus qui ne passait pas avant 8h32. _Génial_. Je me dépêchai donc de préparer mon repas pour midi, monta dans ma chambre, pris mon sac à la volée et sortis en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte pour ne pas réveiller le vieux. J'arrivais donc au lycée avec pas moins de 30 minutes de retard, ce qui m'a fallu un passage chez les surveillants. Sans motif valable. Ben voyons, comme si je ne le savais pas. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers ma salle et entrepris de toquer à la porte. Je fus reçu et le professeur d'anglais, Mme Kokoro me fit signe de m'assoir en silence. Je pouvais apercevoir Luffy en train de me faire de grand signe pour capter mon attention. Déjà à 9h00 du matin, il était au taquet. C'est en l'observant plus attentivement que je compris qu'il me demandait ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'à cet instant, j'en avais presque oublié l'état de mon visage, presque. Il était légèrement dégonflé depuis ce matin mais avait tout de même le don d'attirer les regards sur moi, et je pouvais entendre quelques élèves chuchotés entre eux. Cela avait vraiment le don de m'agacer. D'habitude, ça ne me gène pas plus que ça d'être le centre d'attention, surtout au près des filles, j'adorais. Mais dans ce cas-là, je pouvais les entendre se demander ce qu'il m'était arrivé, si j'étais du genre mauvais garçon, à arriver en retard dès le deuxième jour et à me battre dès le matin. Je ne le supportais pas. Alors oui, en guise d'excuse, je ne pouvais qu'affirmer que je m'étais battu, au moins ça dissiperait les soupçons sur la vie que je menais avec mon père qui me battait,… Je ne voulais pas être perçu comme un délinquant, ça non. Qui plus est, je détestais la violence. Alors c'était vraiment ironique comme situation. Je prétendais être quelqu'un qui se battait souvent, pour un rien alors que je n'ai jamais frappé quelqu'un. Il m'est déjà arrivé, lorsque j'étais plus jeune, de me battre une ou deux fois avec d'autres enfants mais ce n'était jamais de la pure violence. C'était de vulgaires bagarres d'enfants, rien de plus. Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par la sonnerie.

Et une petite pause de 10 minutes. Immédiatement, Luffy se précipita vers moi, très vite rejoint par la belle Vivi et ils me bombardèrent de questions.

« Sannnnnjiii, pourquoi t'es arrivé en retard ? Je t'ai attendu moi, tu m'avais promis de me ramener à manger ! Se lamentais Luffy en me regardant d'un air triste.

\- Sanji, est-ce que tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Ça va ?

\- Oui ma Vivi, tout va bien, ce n'est rien du tout, juste une petite bagarre avec des crétins qui m'ont cherché des noises.

\- Et ben ils t'ont pas loupé, tu ne sais pas te défendre ou quoi ?

 _Et voilà l'autre tronche d'algue qui rapplique, ce qui peut m'énerver ce type !_

\- Un problème marimo ? Tu voudrais peut être que je te montre comment je leurs ai éclaté la face ?

\- Quand tu veux, je t'attends, du sourcil !

\- Arrêtez les garçons, dois-je vous rappelez qu'on est en classe ?

\- Oh pardon, Vivi de mon cœur mais c'est cette algue pourrie qui n'arrête pas de polluer l'air, fis-je les yeux en cœur.

\- Pff, c'est d'un ennui, te voir te pavaner devant toutes ces filles, ça me fout la gerbe.

\- Répète un peu, sale marimo !

/ DING DONG /

\- Ah enfin, sauvés par le gong ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez vous entretuez ! », Déclara Vivi, d'un ton presque soulagé.

Le professeur entra et le cours de littérature allait débuter. Ce cours était gérer par Mr Aokiji, un homme très grand, à vu d'œil je dirais qu'il mesure au moins 2 mètres. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ses manières de grand philosophe, à tout savoir sur tout, ça m'énervait. Et dire que je l'avais 2 heures sans interruption, ça allait être très, très long.

Une fois le cours finit, c'était l'heure de la pause déjeuné. Très vite, je fus rejoint par Luffy, Vivi et à mon plus grand désespoir, Zoro. Nous avions décidé de se retrouver tous ensemble sur le toit du lycée pour manger, enfin _ils_ avaient décidés, moi je me contentais de les suivre, sans avis personnel. De toute façon même si je ne voulais pas, Luffy s'était déjà emparé de mon bras pour me trainer dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre le toit. Là, je pus revoir tous le monde et, en étant plus attentif, remarquer deux nouvelles têtes que je n'avais pas vues la veille.

« Salut Sanji, contente de revoir mais que t'es t-il arrivé ? me demanda Robin, un sourire toujours énigmatique aux lèvres.

\- Oh ça, c'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, juste une bagarre ! Lui répondis-je, un sourire qui sonnait faux, malgré moi.

\- Sanji, permet-moi de te présenter Ace, mon petit ami et Chopper, mon petit frère ! déclara Nami, toute contente de pouvoir enfin me présenter l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Salut mec !

\- Bon-… Bonjour, me fit Chopper, en tentant de se cacher (du mauvais côté) derrière Nami, apeuré.

\- Bonjour, enchanté ! Dis-je en tendant une main amicale vers eux.

Ace la prit et s'en suivait une poignée de main solennelle mais Chopper resta figé derrière sa grande sœur.

\- Excuse le Sanji, il est très timide ! Et Chopper arrête de te cacher derrière moi, t'as plus 4 ans ! Il ne va pas te manger, c'est un ami ! »

Ce qu'ils pouvaient être mignon ces deux-là. Oh je ne parle pas d'Ace et Nami, mais plutôt de cette relation fraternelle qui lie Chopper à sa sœur. En les regardant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Mia. C'est vrai, elle était d'une timidité maladive mais pourtant, elle n'en restait pas moins adorable. Je l'aimais plus que tout mais je n'ai pas su la protéger comme l'aurais fait un grand frère respectable. Mais je n'en étais pas un. J'ai foiré et à cause de moi, ma sœur n'a pas pu vivre sa vie, au contraire, elle la débutait à peine. Elle n'avait que 6 ans. Nami me sortit de mes douloureux souvenirs, un air inquiet sur le visage. Je lui fis un sourire presque sincère et lui dis que tout allais bien. Mentir était l'une de mes spécialité, c'était tellement facile et pourtant je sentais mon cœur se serré à chaque fois que j'utilisais le mensonge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous installés en rond pour manger. Ce fut le repas le plus bruyants et mouvementé que je n'avais jamais vu. Entre Luffy qui volait la nourriture d'à peu près tout le monde, Ussop qui nous racontait encore l'une de ses fameuses aventures imaginaires, Franky nous montrant l'une de ses dernières danses « super sexy », sous les yeux émerveillés de Chopper et Luffy, et Nami qui distribuait des coups de poing à tous ces imbéciles pour qu'ils se taisent un peu. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce joyeux groupe d'amis ressemblait ni plus ni moins à une grande famille. Je les enviais au plus profond de mon être. Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir être comme eux, insouciant, profitant de la vie à fond. Un peu plus loin se tenaient le marimo et Ace, riant comme deux enfants dans leur monde. C'était la première fois que je voyais l'autre face de brocoli sourire, et même rire. C'était la fête ou quoi ? Il allait neiger, en plein mois de septembre ? Je me surpris à sourire en les regardant tous, à ce moment-là, j'étais vraiment heureux. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareille émotion.

La cloche sonna le début des cours de l'après-midi et il était temps pour nous de nous disperser. Moi, étant dans la classe de Luffy, Vivi et de la pelouse ambulante, tandis que les autres se séparèrent encore en petits groupes. Nami, Ussop, Franky et Robin d'un côté, Chopper n'étant qu'en première année, se retrouvait seul et Ace, qui malheureusement pour lui, ne s'était retrouvé avec aucun de ses amis. La poisse.

Les cours de sciences, de géographies et de mathématiques se sont passés tranquillement. Il était 17h30 quand je sortis du lycée. Ce fut une journée vraiment chargé et elle n'était pas prête de se terminer. Ce soir, je bossais. Rien qu'à l'idée que j'allais terminer mon service à 22h00 me fatiguait davantage. Mon corps n'en pouvait plus. Après avoir tenu toute la journée en essayant de paraître le plus normal possible et de ne pas montrer une once de faiblesse, je devais encore tenir toute la soirée pour mon travail. À cet instant, je ne rêvais plus que d'une chose : mon lit. Je me dirigeai donc vers l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer chez moi et me préparer pour ce soir. Je devais me présenter au restaurant à 19h00 précise. Arrivé à la maison, je ne trouvai pas mon père. Bah, il a dû sortir acheter des bouteilles et autres cochonneries. Profitant de son absence, j'entrepris de sortir mon paquet de cigarettes de mon tiroir de bureau et de m'en griller une. Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas fumé. Lorsque je pris une première bouffée, je pus me détendre un peu, le goût de tabac venant s'ajouter à tout cela. Si mon père me voyait, bien qu'il fume lui aussi, je pense que je finirais en pâté pour chien. Après avoir pris soin de mettre mon mégot dans l'un des nombreux cendriers de la baraque, je regardais l'heure : 18h24. Il était temps pour moi de partir prendre mon bus. Au moment où j'allais franchir le seuil de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer mon vieux, des sacs de courses au bras.

« Qu'est ce que t'attends pour t'écarter du chemin, tu veux peut-être que je t'apprenne, espèce de bon à rien ? » cria mon père en me jetant un regard noir avant de disparaître dans le salon et d'allumer la télé.

Je fis mine de n'avoir rien n'entendu et continua ma route, direction le Baratie.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez,

A la prochaine, ciao! :)


	5. Chapitre 5

Et voilà, le chapitre 5 ;)

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque j'arrivai au restaurant. Je passai par la porte de service et commença à enfiler un costume noir, tenue de serveur, dans le petit local qui nous servait de vestiaire. A peine eussé-je le temps de me changer qu'une voix rauque hurla mon prénom. Rah, encore le vieux chnock, toujours à hurler pour un rien.

« SANJI, JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS ENCORE LA, A RIEN FAIRE ? DEPECHE TOI D'ALLER PRENDRE LES COMMANDES DES CLIENTS ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA !

\- T'es pas obliger de gueuler, espèce de vieux croulant !

\- Comment ? Je t'en foutrais des vieux croulants moi ! Aller, magne-toi ! »

Décidément, on ne le changera pas, il a beau être ce qu'il était, je tenais beaucoup à Zeff. Il était le seul en qui je pouvais vraiment avoir confiance en ce monde. Et aussi, il était le seul à connaître mon passé et tous ce que ça impliquait. Je n'avais jamais l'intention de lui en parler mais un jour, alors que je devais me rendre à mon travail, mon père avait piqué une crise de folie totale et j'en avais fais les frais. Ce jour-là, j'étais tellement amoché que j'ai dû rester chez moi pendant une semaine. Mon père avait eu la « gentillesse » d'appeler un médecin pour mes nombreuses blessures. Bien sûr, mon père arrivait toujours à leurs faire croire que je me battais tous le temps, et je ne le niais pas. Mais alors que je devais travailler toute la semaine, Zeff commençait à se poser des questions. La semaine suivante, lorsque j'étais revenu, mes blessures n'avaient pas toutes disparues. J'étais vraiment mal et ça, Zeff l'avait bien remarqué. Après mon service, il m'a interpellé et a su trouver les mots pour me faire craquer. Jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais senti aussi pathétique.

Depuis ce jour, il veille sur moi et je dois dire que cela me fait chaud au cœur même si au fond, je sais qu'il ne peut rien faire. Il a tenté à plusieurs reprises de me convaincre d'aller voir mon père et de l'arrêter mais je refusais catégoriquement. Zeff a fini par respecter mes choix, il me disait sans cesse qu'après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. C'était vrai, cela ne le regardait en rien mais je savais qu'il mentait. Oui, étant moi-même très doué pour mentir, je savais les reconnaître facilement. Je savais que malgré tout ce que pouvais dire ce vieux machin, il tenait à moi et ça me réchauffait le cœur. D'ailleurs, le Baratie était devenu ma seconde famille.

Une fois cette soirée terminée, je sortis par derrière en saluant toute cette fine équipe de cuisinier et autres, et partis pour prendre mon bus, complètement épuisé. Sur le chemin, j'étais tellement perdu, la tête ailleurs que je ne vis pas tout de suite que j'avais percuté de plein fouet un individu. Je commençai à me lancer dans des excuses quand je relevai la tête pour apercevoir une touffe verte.

«Marimo?

\- Aïeuuuh, vous ne pouvez pas regar-…, du sourcil ? Me fis-il, tout en se massant le front.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là à une heure pareille ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question !

\- Je sors de mon travail, et toi alors, c'est quoi ta réponse ?

\- Je,… Je sors de mon entraînement de kendô.

\- A cette heure-ci ! Te fous pas de moi ! Il est 22h15.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'es de la police ?

\- Oula, du calme tronche de cactus, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux !

\- Arrête un peu avec mes cheveux, stupide sourcil en vrille !

\- Et toi alors, tu te fous bien de mon sourcil non ?

\- Mais mes cheveux sont verts de nature, abruti !

\- Et moi alors, tu crois que je me fais boucler les sourcils pour le plaisir ? Idiot !

Un grand silence s'installa entre nous deux, les secondes s'écoulèrent avant que nous partions dans un fou rire simultané. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ri de si bon cœur. Et même si c'était avec _lui,_ je n'en restais pas moins content. Nous continuions donc notre route, ensemble, pour prendre le même bus. Contrairement à d'habitude où nous faisions le chemin sans décrocher le moindre mot, là, nous nous sommes mis à parler comme si nous étions de bon vieux amis. L'idée ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça.

\- Finalement, tu n'es pas si con que ça, tu peux avoir un semblant de conversation avec quelqu'un ! Lui lançais-je, avec une expression de pure malice sur le visage.

\- La ferme ! Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi, tu es… disons… mystérieux.

\- Mystérieux ?! Et toi, tu ne parles pas plus que ça et je ne connais rien à ta vie hormis le fait que tu n'a aucun sens de l'orientation.

\- Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi, bien sûr que j'ai le sens de l'orientation et peut-être même plus que toi d'ailleurs !

A l'entente de cette phrase, je me mis à rire d'un rire franc, sincère. Ce marimo était vraiment quelqu'un de fascinant. De jour en jour, je découvrais de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité. Dès lors, j'ai pu voir un Zoro prit d'une passion pour le sommeil (il dormait partout ce type), un Zoro discret et fermé, un Zoro chiant, très chiant, un Zoro faisant du kendô ou encore un Zoro perdu, avec une boussole détraquée à la place du cerveau. Et puis en dernier, un Zoro boudeur ce qui me faisait vraiment rire, mais ce n'était pas de la moquerie, non, c'était autre chose.

\- Aller, arrête ! Je sais tout ! Déjà le premier jour au parc, tu t'étais perdu et là je ne doute pas que tu t'es encore perdu, aller avoue-le !

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Lâche-moi, du sourcil !

\- Eh ! Si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça, je continue à t'appeler marimo !

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en tape ! »

Et c'était reparti pour une énième dispute. Décidément, en moins d'une semaine, j'ai réussi à me disputer avec _lui_ plus qu'avec le vieux chnock en 3 ans, dingue ! Oui, pas de doute, ce mec avait quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi mais c'était quelque chose qui m'attirait, qui rallumait cette petite flamme, éteinte au fond de mon âme. Quand j'étais avec lui, peu importe si l'on se disputait tout le temps, j'étais bien. Quand j'étais avec lui, j'avais l'impression que toute cette douleur s'envolait, c'était vraiment déstabilisant.

Le bus arriva et nous montions, cette fois-ci, sans un mot. Je n'avais pratiquement pas lâché mon regard de lui, j'aimais l'observer, il m'intriguait. Je voulais le connaître, apprendre davantage sur lui. Soudain, alors que je me surprenais à penser à lui, je croisai son regard d'un vert émeraude, envoûtant. Je sentis une gêne montée en moi et détourna le regard en baissant la tête.

« Et ben sourcil en vrille ? On me mate à ce que je vois !

\- N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'intéresserais à une tête d'algue comme toi ? Non merci, je ne m'intéresse pas aux plantes ».

Suite à ma réflexion, je pensais qu'il allait me renvoyer une pique mais au lieu de ça, il éclata d'un rire magistral, lui fendant le visage, et à ce moment-là, je le trouvais vraiment beau. _Attendez, quoi ? Le marimo, beau ? Non mais à quoi je pense moi ? J'aime pas les hommes, ça va pas ! Moi, j'aime les femmes, avec de la poitrine, de long cheveux, une voix mielleuse et pas une espèce d'algue en voie d'extinction avec un corps d'Apollon, une voix grave mais rassurante, et-… Non stop ! Je délire complètement !_

Le bus se stoppa et je vis Zoro sortir, se retourner et me faire un sourire, juste un sourire, sans un mot, rien et pourtant c'est ce qu'il me fallait, juste ça, pour que je le comprenne. Je lui renvoyais ce même sourire et le bus reprit sa route de plus belle.

Cette nuit-là, je ne fus pas hanté par ces cauchemars qui me ramenaient toujours 5 ans plus tôt, le 17 juin, non. J'ai pu passer une bonne nuit, réparatrice et je remerciai intérieurement Zoro car je savais que, grâce à son sourire, je me sentais un peu mieux.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Oui, je sais ce chapitre est vraiment court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le suivant sera plus long, vous verrez :D

Merci encore de me lire, et à bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6

Voilà un chapitre que vous attendiez tous,

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

* * *

Nous étions vendredi et je commençais la journée par sport. Je franchissais les grilles du lycée et me dirigeais vers le gymnase, plus précisément vers les vestiaires. Un passage qui avait le don de m'effrayer. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à me changer devant tous ces mecs, pas que j'ai peur de voir les autres presque à poil mais c'est plutôt le fait de me dévoiler qui me terrifie. Si l'on me voyait, je n'ose même pas imaginer. C'est vrai que toutes les marques que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent, je disais que je m'étais battu, tout simplement mais les marques de mon dos montraient clairement que c'était autre chose et pas une simple bagarre. On distinguait les coups de ceintures plus ou moins violents par endroits. Et c'est de ça que j'avais peur. Personne ne devait voir ce corps que je détestais tant. J'avais trop honte, honte de mon apparence, de tous ce qui faisait de moi, moi. Heureusement pour moi, lorsque j'arrivai dans les vestiaires, il n'y avait personne, qui plus est, il y avait également des toilettes au bout du couloir où je pourrais décemment me changer, à l'abri des regards. Une fois changé, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre le gymnase principal quand une voix m'interpella. C'était celle de Zoro.

« Salut du sourcil, la forme ?

\- Hey, marimo ! Oui ça va tranquille ».

 _Et ben, elle est de bonne humeur la tête de mousse, y a pas à dire !_

\- OÏ, après le sport comme on a 2 heures à rien foutre, ça te dis de venir chez moi avec Luffy ? On a prévu d'essayer un nouveau jeu vidéo.

\- Ah euh je sais pas, je ne veux pas m'imposer tu sais,…

\- Eh ! Arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées, tu vas me faire pleurer…de rire !

\- Espèce de sal-…, Rah c'est bon je viens, pff c'que tu peux être con parfois ou non tout le temps en faite !

\- Oula, tu t'énerves vite aujourd'hui, ça va pas ? T'as tes règles ? me lança-t-il, un sourire presque pervers au visage.

\- N'importe quoi, aller arrête, tu me saoule ! »

Et c'est dans cette ambiance de chamailleries et de moqueries en tout genre que nous nous dirigions dans le gymnase, rattrapé par un Luffy, complètement essoufflé. Ce cours était assuré par Mr Mihawk, un homme de la trentaine, au regard ténébreux. Beaucoup de filles étaient complètement amoureuses de lui, c'était vraiment flippant. Certes, il n'était pas mal à regarder mais il était trop vieux, enfin simple avis personnel.

« Bon, avant de commencer le cours, je tiens à vous rappelez que dans 2 semaines, nous partons pour la rencontre sportive des 3 lycées de notre ville. Nous y resterons 3 jours. Votre présence est obligatoire puisque cette rencontre est considérée comme un cours. Vous serez répartis en petits groupes, tous les élèves de deuxième année y participent, par conséquent, vous pourrez vous mélanger avec les autres classes. Des questions ?

\- Oui m'sieur, est qu'il y aura de la viande là-bas ? demanda Luffy, un filet de bave, pendant au coin de sa bouche.

\- Hum, des questions PERTINENTES ?!

\- Euh monsieur, étant arrivé que depuis lundi, je ne suis pas vraiment au courant donc est-ce que je pourrais en savoir un peu plus sur cette fameuse rencontre sportive ?

\- Bien sûr Black, viens me voir à la fin de mon cours et je te donne tous les papiers qu'il faut. Ah et je m'adresse à tous le monde cette fois, n'oubliez pas de me ramener les signatures de vos parents ».

 _Et merde…il faut une signature pour faire ce truc ? Bah je suis mal barré, il voudra jamais signer le vieux, rah je sens que ça va encore bien me saouler tout ça !_

Après avoir terminé de parler de cette rencontre, le prof nous a réparti en plusieurs équipes pour commencer les matchs de basket. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement le sport mais je savais que ça me vidait la tête. Et puis c'était bon pour la forme même si je l'avoue, je m'en foutais un peu.

Je me retrouvais dans l'équipe de Zoro, nous étions contre l'équipe de Lucci et le match débuta. Chaque fois que mon regard croisait le sien, je pouvais lire une détermination sans faille. Il était tellement concentré dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il entendait à peine les encouragements de Vivi et des autres. Le match ne fut pas des plus faciles, nos adversaires en face de nous étaient coriaces. Qui plus est, j'avais remarqué que Luffy et Zoro ne les portaient pas dans leurs cœurs. Il faut dire aussi que Lucci et sa bande avaient l'air d'une belle brochette de connard. Toujours à se la ramener, à faire les beaux devant les filles (bon je le fais aussi mais c'est pas pareil…) ou encore à brutaliser les plus faibles et à se moquer des autres.

Et pour le coup, Lucci n'arrêtait pas de se foutre de la gueule de Zoro et de son étrange chevelure verte. Certes, je le faisais aussi mais là c'était différent. Moi, je faisais tout pour l'énerver, le taquiner, jouer avec lui quoi ! Et le marimo le savait lui aussi puisqu'il faisait pareil avec moi mais là non, Lucci était vraiment blessant, souvent il partait très loin dans ces propos et on savait tout de suite que c'était méchant. A l'entente des nombreuses insultes et autres de la part de ce type et de ses acolytes, je pensais que Zoro allait vraiment péter un plomb et les insulter en retour voire pire, les frapper. Mais à ma grande surprise, il n'en fit rien. Il laissait couler comme si il ne les entendait pas et restait impassible face à l'ennemi.

Le score était de 23-18 pour nous, on avait gagné ce match. Zoro était tellement content, on aurait dit un gamin tout fier, qui venait de gagner son tout premier match sous le regard de ses parents. C'était vraiment très drôle. Surtout qu'il prenait un mal en plaisir à torturer Lucci et sa clique en leur lançant des regards mesquins, et autres. Encore une facette de Zoro que je ne connaissais pas : une fierté bien placée, ce mec était fier pour tout, notamment aujourd'hui, il est resté fier face aux paroles de Lucci et n'a pas bronché. Pour ça, je l'admirais, vraiment. J'aurais voulu pouvoir être fier comme lui, pour faire face à mon père, lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, partager nos peines, nos souffrances pour pouvoir mieux avancer et reprendre notre vie là où elle s'était arrêté. Mais hélas, le vieux n'était pas comme ça, c'est à peine s'il en voulait encore de sa vie. Quant à moi, je m'efforçais de continuer à vivre cette vie qui m'épuisait, qui me détruisait de jours en jours.

Le cours se termina sur un match nul avec l'équipe de Luffy et celle de Lucci. Après être passés par la case vestiaire, Zoro, Luffy et moi devions prendre le chemin pour aller chez Zoro. Le trajet fut des plus turbulents, Luffy était complètement surexcité à l'idée de pouvoir essayer son nouveau jeu de pirates, le One Piece. Il adorait ça, toutes ces histoires de pirates le faisaient rêver, d'ailleurs Ussop et lui ne sont pas meilleurs amis pour rien. Ils étaient fan de piraterie, ça je l'avais compris dès le premier jour. Entre Luffy et son délire de former un équipage avec nous comme membres à part entière et Ussop, racontant tous ces exploits en tant que Capitaine Ussop, y a pas à dire, ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés.

Après avoir passés 20 bonnes minutes dans les transports, plus encore 15 minutes à marcher, nous nous retrouvions devant un grand immeuble. En vérité, il ne fallait pas plus de 5 minutes pour arriver chez Zoro, seulement, celui-ci a préféré nous faire faire un petit détour, pour ne pas dire qu'il avait encore réussit à se perdre. Enfin, passons.

« Bon, on va prendre l'ascenseur, j'habite au 6ème étage.

\- Chouette, j'adore les ascenseurs !

\- Luffy, je commence à croire que tu aimes n'importe quoi dans ce monde…, fis-je, exaspéré par l'attitude de Luffy, toujours en pleine forme pour tout.

D'ailleurs, rien qu'en le regardant, j'étais fatigué, c'est pour vous dire.

\- Bon le sourcil, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Tu te décides à monter oui ou non ?

\- Ah, désolé. Bah, je préfère prendre les escaliers, le 6ème étage, c'est rien du tout. Moi je privilégie le fait qu'il faut se servir de ses jambes, moi ! Lançais-je d'une voix presque assurée.

\- Ouais ouais à d'autres, dis plutôt que t'as peur des ascenseurs ! Nan mais j'y crois pas c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça !

\- J'n'ai pas peur, tronche de cactus, tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? J'ai dis que je préférais utiliser mes jambes.

\- Ah ah ah ah ! Sérieux, je pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir peur d'un truc aussi banal ! Et comment tu fais dans la vie quotidienne, je veux dire y a des ascenseurs partout maintenant ça doit pas être facile tous les jours ! me dit-il, à moitié plié en deux par les éclats de rire qui lui prenaient l'estomac.

\- Rah la ferme ! Je t'emmerde sale tête de petit pois écervelé ! Hurlais-je, blessé et vexé par ces propos.

\- Roh, ça va ! Fais pas la tronche, je m'excuse, ça te va ?

\- T'as pas l'air très convainc-…

\- Bon les gars, on peut y aller ? J'en ai marre d'attendre comme ça, je veux monter moi, peu importe la façon à laquelle on atteint l'appartement de Zoro ! »

Luffy avait l'air d'être légèrement énervé par notre petite dispute, lui qui voulait tester le jeu au plus vite, on le retardait en se chamaillant, le marimo et moi. La porte de l'ascenseur se referma, quant à moi, j'entrepris de gravir les marches d'escalier, deux à deux. Je ne voulais pas qu'en plus le marimo se foute de moi parce que j'arrive en retard ce pourquoi je me dépêchais. Finalement je suis arrivé quelques secondes après eux, après tout l'ascenseur était quand même plus rapide que moi pour monter les étages. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la demeure de Zoro. C'était un petit appartement, tous ce qu'il y avait de plus banal et, en observant les lieux petit à petit, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question.

« Mais, tu vis seul marimo ?

\- Ouep ! Un problème ? me demanda-t-il, en voyant que je tirais une tête très surprise.

\- Non mais je pensais que tu vivais avec tes parents quoi, comme tout adolescents normal.

\- T'insinues que je suis anormal ? , fit-il sur un ton suspicieux.

\- Non non mais ça m'étonne, c'est tout.

\- Et pour te répondre, je ne vis pas avec mes parents tout simplement parce que je ne les connais pas, me lança-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour nous préparer à boire.

\- Co-…Comment ?

Un grand silence s'installa. J'avais bien entendu ? Zoro ne connaissait pas ses parents ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? Une infinité de questions se bouscula dans ma tête tandis que ma curiosité voulait prendre le dessus sur moi et lui poser toutes ces questions mais je me ravisai. Je ne le connaissais pas encore assez bien et je trouvais cela déplacé de ma part de vouloir en savoir plus sur lui alors que je faisais tout pour que personne ne sache pour moi. Luffy, quant à lui, ne semblait pas plus choqué par cette révélation. En même temps, ils sont amis depuis longtemps, Luffy doit en savoir beaucoup plus, suis-je bête !

\- Bon, on va l'essayer ce foutu jeu ou on reste planté là, à se regarder comme des imbéciles ?!

\- OUUUUUIIIII, allons essayer le jeu ! »

Et c'est dans cette drôle d'atmosphère à la fois euphorique et tendu que nous nous apprêtions à commencer ce fameux jeu. Pour ma part, je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment aux jeux vidéo alors je les regardais jouer la plupart du temps. Le temps fila à une de ces vitesse, il était déjà l'heure de manger. Zoro nous invita à manger dehors, étant donné la pénurie de bouffe suite au passage de Luffy dans le frigo. Car oui, il jouait et mangeait en même temps, un drôle d'animal quoi !

Nous avions opté pour une pizza. Nous nous sommes donc rendus à la pizzeria, situé deux rues plus loin et cette fois je pris soin de guider notre petit troupe, ne voulant pas encore se perdre alors que la pizzeria était à deux pas. Il était 12h45 quand nous étions sortis. Luffy avait mangé pour 15, comme d'habitude et nous devions nous dépêcher car les cours recommençaient à 13h05, précise. Et ce fut complètement essoufflés que nous arrivions en cours, avec un léger retard mais rien de grave en soi.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu galéré pour faire ce chapitre, le début a été difficile (panne d'inspirations, ça arrive ^^) mais je trouve que je m'en suis sortie pas trop mal à la fin, voilà, sur ce bonne journée :)


	7. Chapitre 7

Je poste le chapitre 7, bonne lecture à vous

* * *

La journée se passa normalement et nous étions enfin en week-end. Ce fut une semaine des plus mouvementée pour moi qui avait l'habitude de la tranquillité. Mais ma journée à moi était loin d'être terminée, je travaillais encore ce soir, tard. A vrai dire, je travaillais tous les mardis, mercredis et vendredis soir jusqu'à 22h00 puis les samedis une semaine sur deux et enfin les dimanches midis. Heureusement pour moi, ce samedi, je ne travaillais pas. J'étais tellement fatigué que je profiterais de ce samedi pour me reposer enfin, si l'on me le permettait, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer avec le vieux dans les parages. Je fis signe aux autres, Vivi et Luffy me souhaitèrent un bon week-end et je pris le chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, accompagné de notre légendaire Zoro.

« Alors, que vas-tu faire ce week-end, du sourcil ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Je vais travailler, et me reposer.

\- Woah, ça à l'air passionnant comme programme, me dit-il, d'un ton moqueur.

\- Bon et toi alors, on peut savoir ce qu'une tête d'algue comme toi va faire de son week-end ? Peut-être aller retrouver ses congénères à la mer ?

\- Ah. Ah. Très drôle, vraiment. Et pour ton information, j'ai un combat de kendô samedi, je compte y passer toute la journée sinon bah dimanche, je dois me rendre à l'orphelinat. Bref, et toi alors tu m'as toujours pas dis où tu travaillais.

\- Je travaille au Baratie, un restaurant au centre d'Okazaki en tant que serveur et cuisinier à mi-temps.

\- Connais pas.

\- Normal, c'est un endroit chic, c'est pas fait pour toi, marimo.

\- Ah oui c'est sûr tu t'y connais, monsieur je m'habille toujours impeccable, je cire mes chaussures et je coiffe ma chevelure blonde. Pff, un vrai gosse de riche toi !

\- Arrête ça, tu ne me connais pas alors tais-toi ».

Ma réponse fut très cinglante, froide et ça il l'avait remarqué. Ce que je peux être bête parfois ! Mais en même temps, je n'aimais pas que l'on me juge sur la façon dont je m'habillais, les manières que j'avais c'est vrai, à la base on pouvait me qualifier de « gosse de riche » parce que mon père travaillait à la tête d'une grande entreprise, il était respecté, autrefois. Nous étions aisés avant, et je ne pouvais le nier. Mais la remarque du marimo m'a rappelé à quel point ma vie était ratée. Et ça m'a passablement énervé. Tout simplement parce qu'avec lui, quand j'étais avec lui, je m'évadais de cette prison qu'était ma vie. Avec lui, j'oubliais tout. Mais à cet instant, il m'a rappelé la douloureuse vie que je menais, que oui, j' **étais** un gosse de riche et que maintenant, je n'étais plus rien. Rien que l'ombre de moi-même.

\- Ok, excuse-moi, je voulais pas te vexer en disant ça mais sache que j'aimerais vraiment te connaître car pour moi, tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant et il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue chez toi, je veux savoir ce que tu nous cache et je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire tant que je ne le saurais pas, alors accroche-toi bien, me lança-t-il tout en s'éloignant vers une autre direction.

\- Att-… Et où tu vas ? L'arrêt de bus, c'est par là.

\- Désolé mais je ne prends pas le bus aujourd'hui, allez à lundi ! »

 _Quoi ? Comment ça il prend pas le bus ? Il se moque de moi ou quoi ? Pourquoi il aurait fait tout ce chemin si ce n'était pas pour prendre le bus, il est vraiment crétin quand il s'y met !_

Une fois arrivé chez moi, je me préparais tranquillement pour le taf' de ce soir. Après quoi, je pris le risque de demander au vieux de me signer les papiers pour la rencontre sportive qui aura lieu dans 2 semaines.

« Nan mais tu vois pas que tu m'emmerdes là ? Je suis en train de regarder la télé.

\- Papa, c'est important, c'est des papiers qu'il faut absolument signer pour la rencontre sportive qu'il y aura dans 2 semaines, je pars pendant 3 jours et il f-…

\- QUOI ? TU PARS PENDANT 3 JOURS ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION, T'IRAS NULLE PART !

\- Mais papa, notre présence est obligatoire, je dois y all-…

/BAM/

\- Tu l'as mérité celle-là, comme toutes les autres avant ça, et si tu continues à me faire chier avec cette histoire, tu vas morfler ! C'est clair ?

\- Oui, très clair ».

 _Pff, c'était peine perdue, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai essayé. A cause de ma bêtise, je vais me retrouver au boulot, la joue toute rouge, génial ! J'espère qu'elle aura le temps de désenfler jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Oui car le moindre coup sur ce corps pâle se voyait à des kilomètres. Fais chier !_

Il était 17h57 quand je me décidai à partir pour travailler. Certes j'avais encore du temps devant moi, pas loin d'1 heure mais je ne pouvais rester dans cette maison une seconde de plus. L'odeur d'alcool et de tabac me montait à la tête et je ne pouvais décemment plus supporter la vision de mon père, avachis sur le canapé. Alors oui, je fumais quand je le pouvais et l'odeur de la cigarette ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça mais là, c'était trop, l'odeur était nauséabonde.

Il ne m'a fallut qu'une demi-heure pour arriver devant le Baratie. Comme à mon habitude, je me changeai et me dirigeai vers les cuisines. La soirée s'est passée normalement, les clients n'étaient pas plus nombreux que cela, c'était relativement calme, pour un vendredi soir. Le lendemain, je pouvais enfin souffler, j'ai réussi à dormir jusqu'à 12h00, exceptionnel pour moi qui suis plutôt du matin. Enfin, j'aurais pu dormir encore un peu plus si mon père n'avait pas fait irruption dans ma chambre pour me rappeler que c'était moi qui faisait à manger et qu'il avait faim. Du coup j'ai passé tout mon samedi à tenté de me reposer entre 2 ordres de mon père. Fais ci, fais ça, rah j'en peux plus, même un jour où je peux enfin me poser, il revient à la charge constamment. Le dimanche, par contre je n'avais pas mon père dans les pattes mais plutôt les autres cuisiniers. Oui car ce jour-là, j'étais en cuisine, derrière les fourneaux. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. J'aimais bien servir les clients mais j'étais fais pour la cuisine, ça je le savais.

Puis, une fois que les derniers clients quittèrent le restaurant, Zeff décida de fermer, car il fermait toujours après dimanche-midi. Je décidai de ne pas partir tout de suite et d'aider Patty et Carne à ranger la salle. Ces deux-là étaient toujours inséparables. Que ce soit pour faire des blagues aux autres ou pour s'engueuler comme des malades, ils restaient toujours ensemble, peu importe ce qu'il se passait. Encore une amitié que j'enviais, vraiment.

« Bon bah nous on a fini, à demain les gars !

\- Ouais, ciao les gars et tâchez de ne pas faire n'importe quoi, tous le monde sait que vous êtes des fous du volant, leurs dis-je, avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Pff, je t'en foutrais des fous du volant tiens ! Bon et toi alors p'tit merdeux, comment tu vas ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander comment s'est passé ta rentrée au lycée Miyaki, c'est ça ?

\- C'est Miyako, et bah ça s'est plutôt bien passé en faite, lui répondais-je, un sourire en coin en repensant à Luffy et aux autres.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien raconte !

\- Bah euh comment dire…je…je crois que je me suis fais des amis.

\- Mais c'est super ça, t'es sur la bonne voie gamin. Sinon, ton père, toujours pareil ? Je t'ai vu mardi quand tu es arrivé, tu boitais un peu. Il t'a encore frappé ?

\- Non c'est rien, un gars m'a bousculé au lycée et je suis tombé, c'est tout.

\- Sanji…, me fis-t-il tout en me lançant un regard perçant, presque tranchant.

Oui, il savait. Il savait que je mentais d'ailleurs c'était bien l'une des rare personne à voir que je mentais et je ne pouvais rien lui cacher.

\- Oui bon c'est vrai, il a recommencé, mais c'est pas comme s'il s'était arrêté un jour de le faire non ?

\- Sanji, tu sais que ça ne peux plus durer, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, moi je t'ai promis que je ne m'en mêlerais pas mais…rah fais quelque chose, espèce de tête de mule !

Oui, c'était bien Zeff. Dès qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de gentil ou qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler un peu trop ses sentiments, il finissait sur une insulte. On ne le changera pas mais l'essentiel c'est que j'ai compris le message : il s'inquiète pour moi et ça me gêne un peu. Je préfèrerais qu'il ne sache pas pour mon père et tout mais c'est trop tard, et je dois faire avec, même si peu importe ce qu'il me dit de faire ou ne pas faire, je ne changerais rien. J'avais peur, peur de mon passé, peur de mon père, peur d'avoir des amis et de m'attacher à eux, j'avais tout simplement peur de vivre, oui c'est ça. Ma vie me faisait peur. Non seulement elle me faisait peur, ma vie mais je ne l'aimais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à l'aimer.

\- Ah au faite Zeff, j'ai un service à te demander si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Bah en faite, dans 2 semaines je dois aller à une rencontre sportive avec le lycée pendant 3 jours et je dois faire signer le formulaire aux parents avant de le rendre et je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas signer à la place de mon père, tu vois.

\- Sanji, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, hein ? Attends, pendant 3 jours ?

\- Oui je sais mais j'ai déjà demandé à mon vieux et… enfin tu te doutes bien de ce qu'il a pu dire et faire sinon je ne te demanderais pas. Oui d'ailleurs, je ne pourrais pas travailler ces 3 jours-là, tu t'en doutes bien.

\- Bon c'est d'accord, de toute façon je m'en tape du règlement et de tout ça mais tu sais que si je le fais et que tu pars bien pendant 3 jours sans l'autorisation de ton père, ça risque de très mal finir pour toi.

\- T'inquiète pas, je lui laisserais un mot et puis je sais ce qu'il m'attendra en rentrant, j'y suis préparé !, répliquais-je, un maigre sourire sur le visage.

\- Bon dans ce cas, tiens, et tâche de ne pas faire de conneries, sale gamin !

\- J'y manquerais pas, vieux chnock ! »

Il était 17h21 quand je me décidai à quitter le restaurant, le formulaire signé en main. Enfin une bonne chose de faite, maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à attendre mon châtiment d'après la rencontre sportive. Je sens que ça va être très douloureux.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Et voilà, le prochain chapitre est terminé mais j'essaie d'avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance, ainsi je peux modifier le chapitre si besoin est avant même de le poster, c'est plus facile pour moi de faire comme ça, j'évite donc quelques problèmes de coordinations parfois ^^'

Bonne journée !


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8, terminé!

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes, j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible.

Bonne lecture, profitez bien!

* * *

Le jour du fameux départ pour la rencontre sportive était arrivé. Je me suis levé très tôt pour pouvoir préparer ma valise car je ne pouvais le faire la veille ou un autre jour avant. Avec mon père qui surveille mes moindres faits et gestes, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me faire choper. Après avoir pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, préparer le petit déjeuner et déjeuner pour mon père en grande quantité, ainsi le vieux pourrait réchauffer ce que j'ai préparé. Bien sûr, il faudra qu'il se débrouille tout seul parce que 3 jours, pour lui, ça va être long. Une fois toutes mes petites affaires terminées, je pris une feuille et un stylo et j'écris :

 _Papa, je dois m'absenter 3 jours pour le lycée, tu sais la rencontre sportive dont je t'avais parlé 2 semaines auparavant,… Rah laisse tomber, à quoi ça sert que je t'explique, tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Sache pour ton information qu'il y a de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur, tu n'auras plus qu'à réchauffer. Sanji._

Je savais que ce mot était inutile, cela n'allait pas changer ce qui m'attendait à la sortie de cette histoire. Je posai le mot sur la table et sortis, prenant au passage mon paquet de cigarettes.

Arrivé au lycée sans encombre, j'essayais de chercher Luffy et les autres, je ne tenais pas vraiment à me retrouver tout seul, avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas et c'est seulement après quelques secondes que j'entendis un idiot, hurlé à la mort sa joie d'être ici. Il s'agissait bien sûr de _notre_ idiot, il n'y en avait qu'un pour crier aussi fort dès 8h00 du matin. Je m'approchai donc de la source de cette voix que je connaissais que trop bien maintenant et tomba nez à nez avec toute la petite troupe, à l'exception de Chopper, celui-ci étant qu'en première année, il ne pouvait participer. Dommage.

« Bonjour Sanji, ça va ? Pas trop stressé ?

\- Oh ma Vivi d'amour, que tu es ravissante aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours de la semaine d'ailleurs, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, oh si tu sav-…

\- Bon t'as fini ton cinéma ? Le prof va bientôt nous expliquer la suite des événements, tu me casses les oreilles avec tes jérémiades.

\- Oh mais qui voilà, ne serait-ce pas notre cher marimo ici présent ? Tu vas me le payer pour avoir osé me couper la parole, face de poireau !

\- Mais tu peux pas te la fermer, sale asperge !

\- Répète un peu, enfoiré !

\- Avec plaisir, fermes-là !

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! C'est vous qui allez vous la fermer et ce dès maintenant ! Rah vous êtes irrécupérables, quand ce n'est pas Luffy et Ussop avec leurs bêtises, c'est vous avec vos bagarres !, cria Nami en abattant ces deux poings meurtriés sur nos crânes.

\- Chut, ça commence, Luffy arrête de gigoter et écoute ce que le prof va nous dire.

 _Et bien, je ne pensais pas qu'Ussop pouvait faire preuve de maturité envers Luffy et réussir à le calmer. Je suis impressionné._

\- Bien, bonjour à tous, je vais tout d'abord vous expliquer le programme de ce matin. Nous allons prendre le bus et nous arrêter au lycée Tokayoshi pour récupérer du matériel pour la rencontre, faute de place, ils nous ont demandé de prendre quelques affaires. Ensuite nous nous dirigerons vers notre lieu de résidence afin de poser vos valises et de pouvoir manger après. Pour ce qui est des chambres, 4 à 6 personnes, non mixte, cela me parait évident.

\- Et les gars, je rêve ou le prof vient de nous dire qu'on allait s'arrêter pour prendre des takoyakis(1) ?

\- Mais non, espèce d'abruti ! On s'arrête au LYCEE TOKAYOSHI, c'est pas vrai Luffy, tu as l'estomac à la place du cerveau toi, déclarais-je, exacerbé par le comportement de cet individu.

\- Bon moi je dis pour les chambres on fait Luffy, Ace, Zoro, Ussop, Sanji et moi. C'est top, on est pile 6, ça va être SUPER cool !

\- Bah nous on a pas le choix, il nous faut trouver une quatrième fille.

\- Pourquoi pas Kaya ?, proposa Robin, toujours avec un air mystérieux collé au visage.

\- Kaya, c'est cette fille qui est dans votre classe, toujours à côté d'Ussop ?

\- Oui c'est ça Vivi. D'ailleurs, notre cher « Capitaine Ussop » a vraiment l'air de l'apprécier, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! », Dit Nami, tout en lançant un clin d'œil à Ussop qui apparemment n'avait pas tout suivi de l'histoire.

Une fois la répartition des groupes finit, nous nous apprêtions à prendre la route. Dans le bus, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais mais je me suis retrouvé à côté de…Lucci. Evidemment, nous étions 9 dans _notre groupe_ sans compter Chopper donc forcément il fallait qu'il y en ai un qui se retrouve tout seul. Seulement, telle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis ce cher Lucci poser ses fesses sur le siège situé à côté du mien. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire de dégager, après tout, il ne m'avait encore rien fait de spécial et je ne le connaissais pas, même si je me suis fais une idée assez précise de lui avec ce qu'il s'était passé en sport ou dans la cours lorsque je le voyais jouer les caïds, lui et tous ses petits copains. Bref, c'était ni plus ni moins qu'un gros con.

« Salut blondin, tu me fais une petite place ?

\- Tiens, le grand Lucci c'est ça ?

\- Ah, je vois que ma réputation me précède, hé hé.

\- Oh à ta place je n'en serais pas fier, ta réputation craint un max !

\- Allons allons, je suis sûr que toi et moi on peut devenir pote, t'es du genre à te battre souvent, vu le nombre de fois qu'on t'a vu revenir au lycée avec plein de bleus et de pansements en tout genre.

\- Et donc ?

\- Bah t'es comme nous, tu aimes la bagarre, t'es fort après ce que j'ai pu voir en sport, bref tu es tout à fait le genre de gars que j'aime bien.

\- Voyez-vous ça, ça me touche vraiment mais j'ai déjà des amis, tu sais entre le goinfre, le long-pif ou encore la pelouse ambulante, je ne m'ennuie pas.

Derrière moi, je pouvais sentir le regard de Zoro me brûler tout entier. Il avait tout entendu, évidemment puisqu'il se trouvait juste derrière moi, lui et Ace, et vu l'aura qu'il dégageait, il était prêt à commettre un massacre. D'ailleurs, je risquai de jeter un petit coup d'œil aux alentours pour m'apercevoir que tous mes amis étaient en train de me fixer, ou plutôt de _le_ fixer, leurs visages plus ou moins fermés. Pas de doute, ils ne devaient pas apprécier que Lucci ait jeté son dévolu sur moi et ça Nami me l'a bien fait comprendre en me faisant signe de ne pas parler avec lui.

\- Ah ah ah ah ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ces minables ! Regarde-les, pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ils sont tous tellement inintéressants, ils me font même pitié à vrai dire.

Là, je sentais que Zoro allait exploser. Ace aussi en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre de pareils propos alors je décidai de mettre un terme à cette ambiance glaciale.

\- Ah ah ah ah, t'es vraiment très drôle mais maintenant ça suffit.

\- Hein ?

\- Ecoute, je vais te le redire une dernière fois, histoire que ton petit cerveau imprime enfin ce que je m'apprête à te dire, j'ai déjà des AMIS ! Et peu importe si l'un a un estomac sans fond à la place du cerveau, ou si un autre nous raconte des histoires à dormir debout, ou si encore un autre à une chevelure étrangement verte et un caractère de merde, pour rien au monde, je n'échangerais un seul de ces gars-là. Alors, prends tes clics et tes clacs, et casses-toi ! Tu me gonfles depuis tout à l'heure, je t'écoutais pour rester poli mais là, tu m'as vraiment saoulé !

Un énorme silence avait prit place, personne n'osait lever la voix de peur de se faire insulter ou par Lucci et sa bande, ou par moi, qui soit dit en passant, avait haussé la voix pour bien me faire comprendre par cette bande d'ahuris. A ce moment-là, j'avais vraiment envie de pouffer de rire tellement la situation était comique. D'ailleurs j'ai été devancé par Zoro, suivit de près par Ace, qui n'en pouvaient plus de rire. Je vis Lucci, viré au rouge. Était-ce de la honte ou tout simplement une colère indescriptible ? Allez savoir, peut être les deux à la fois.

\- Très drôle, oui vraiment très très drôle. Maintenant c'est à moi de rire, je vais t'éclater la tronche, tu vas rien comprendre à ta vie ! Et arrête de sourire comme un abruti, enfoiré ! cria-t-il, fou de rage en m'attrapant par le col, le poing levé près à me frapper.

Je ne pouvais détacher le sourire que j'avais, j'adorais voir les crétins comme lui perdre tout leurs moyens comme ça, c'était vraiment hilarant.

\- Oi, je te déconseille de le toucher, vois-tu mon meilleur ami Zoro ici présent a une forte envie de te dégommer alors si en plus tu le contraries davantage en frappant notre pote, je pense que tu peux dire adieu à ce joli visage que tu aimes tant !

\- Grrr, j'en ai pas fini avec vous tous soyez-en sûr ! Quant à toi, blondinette, t'as intérêt à protéger tes arrières parce qu'à la moindre inattention de ta part, je te fais ta fête, qu'il y ait tes amis ou pas ».

Et c'est comme ça qu'il partit s'asseoir ailleurs, sans dire un mot de plus et je me suis retourné pour rire un bon coup avec les gars. Ça m'avait fait du bien, et au moins les choses avaient le mérite d'être claires. Je ne voulais pas d'amis, du moins pas d'autres que j'avais déjà réussis à me faire et ça, malgré moi.

Il était 10h25 quand nous sommes arrivés à Shinshiro. La rencontre sportive allait avoir lieu juste à côté de la ville.

« Bon, écoutez-moi tous, nous allons déposer les bagages, les professeurs vont vous indiquer vos chambres, donc rassemblez-vous avec le groupe que vous avez constitué pour les dortoirs, et dès que vous avez vos chambres, vous descendez à la salle commune et nous mangerons avant de commencer la première épreuve de cet après-midi ».

Tout se déroula sans problèmes, le repas fut excellent (mais pas autant que ma cuisine sans vouloir me vanter) et le début de la première épreuve approcha. Il était 14h09. L'épreuve débutait à 14h30 précise.

« Bien, la première épreuve est une course d'orientation. Nous allons vous demander de faire des équipes de 5 s'il vous plaît et rapidement.

Bon, nous n'avons pas mis trop de temps à faire les groupes : d'un côté, il y avait la team « couple » avec Nami/Ace, Franky/Robin et un certain Coby et de l'autre la team « célibataire » avec ma belle Vivi, Luffy, Ussop, Marimo et moi. Autant vous dire que le nom de notre petit groupe était assez déprimant, mais je ne dirais rien de plus parce que ces noms ont été donné par Nami chérie.

« Bien, l'épreuve va débuter dans 2 minutes, chaque équipe sera appelée pour se placer sur la ligne de départ et l'épreuve débutera, sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance ! ».

Quand ce fut notre tour de partir, on pouvait sentir l'excitation monter en nous. Luffy a été clair : il voulait gagner. Après déjà 20 minutes depuis le début de l'épreuve, nous nous sommes retrouvés en plein milieu d'une forêt, livrés à nous-mêmes ayant pour seuls aides : 2 cartes et 2 boussoles par groupe. Le but était simple : retrouver des balises contenant des coordonnées pour nous mener jusqu'à la phase finale.

D'ailleurs, nous étions très bien partis au début, en ayant trouvé 5 balises sur 8 en très peu de temps, la victoire était toute proche, et nous sentions que le plus dur était derrière nous. Seulement, le pire restait à venir...

 _A suivre…_

* * *

(1) Les takoyakis, pour ceux qui l'ignore, sont des brochettes de poulpe. Personnellement je n'en ai jamais mangé, mais bref petite parenthèse culinaire fermée :')

Voilà, chapitre finit. Ne me jetez pas de pierres s'il-vous-plaît, je sais que cette fin est horrible (suspense) mais je compte poster le prochain chapitre très rapidement donc vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps à attendre, au revoir, à la prochaine!


	9. Chapitre 9

Voili, voilou, le chapitre 9 terminé.

Sachez que je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura, sûrement une vingtaine, je ne sais pas on verra, je fais au feeling ^^

Sur ce, bon chapitre, lisez bien!

* * *

 _Bordel de merde, mais comment on en est arrivé là ?_

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt…**_

« Yosh, il ne nous reste plus qu'une balise, c'est ça Vivi ?

\- Oui, cela fait à peu près 1h15 que l'épreuve a débuté et nous avons presque terminé.

\- Bien dans ce cas ne perdons pas plus de temps à discuter, en route ! Suivez le guide !, déclara Ussop, fier de diriger la petite troupe.

\- Mais attendez, j'ai la dalle moi !

\- Rah, Luffy regarde dans mon sac, il doit encore rester quelques biscuits, fis-je, d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Bon allez cette fois-ci, on y va !

Nous avions donc tous repris la route, direction la dernière balise. _Tous,… Oh non c'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je rêve !_

\- STOP ! Les gars, on a perdu le marimo.

\- Oh non, il manquait plus que ça !

\- C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais le chercher de toute façon j'ai la deuxième carte et la boussole qui va avec, et puis cela fais à peine 2 minutes qu'on a repris la route, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

 _Rah, foutu tête de petit pois, je te jure que dès que je te retrouve, je te tue ! Toi et ton sens de l'orientation de merde._

J'arrivai donc très vite là où nous nous étions arrêtés pour faire le point. Je commençai par regarder tout autour de moi si, par pur hasard, j'apercevais notre tête d'algue verte. Seulement, y en avait partout du vert ! Entre les arbres, la mousse, les buissons et les fougères, je sentais que je commençais à faire une overdose de vert, j'en pouvais déjà plus. Cela faisait déjà presque un quart d'heure que je tournais en rond pour le retrouver et là, miracle ! Je le vois, adossé contre un arbre près d'une rivière, en train de dormir.

 _Alors là, je vais me faire un plaisir de te réveiller « en douceur », crétin de marimo._

\- Debout espèce de sale bretteur à la noix !, criais-je tout en lui envoyant mon pied dans la figure.

\- Mais aïe ! Non mais ça va pas, abruti de cuistot ?

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça, tu m'expliques ce que tu foutais ?! Je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure parce que t'es même pas capable de nous suivre !

\- Tch.

\- Bon c'est bon, j'en ai marre je suis fatigué, je veux juste rentr-..

 _ **Du côté de Luffy/Ussop/Vivi…**_

\- Euh les amis, j'ai un truc à vous dire…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ?

\- Bah, Sanji n'a pas de boussole, puisque j'ai encore son sac donc euh…

\- …Génial…, firent-ils ensemble, complètement blasés.

 _ **Du côté de Sanji/Zoro…**_

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte tout de suite que je me situais juste à côté du cours d'eau et que le sol était très glissant. J'étais en train de tomber quand je vis Zoro, essayer de me rattraper. Essayer, car au final on s'est retrouvé tous les deux à la flotte. Autant vous dire que l'eau était super froide, pour un début de mois d'octobre. Ce fut très désagréable.

\- Putain ! Il manquait plus que ça, merci beaucoup.

\- Oi, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as glissé, pas moi ! Et j'ai essay-…

\- Oui bah ça va ! Je m'en fou. Heureusement que j'ai mon sa-..

\- Sa.. ?

\- Oh non c'est pas vrai, Luffy a gardé mon sac ! Et dans mon sac, y avait la boussole, fais chier ! Bon reste calme Sanji, tout va bien, après tout tu as gardé la carte sur toi donc voilà, ça aurait pu être pire !

Je sortis donc ma carte de ma poche et là, ce fut le drame… Je l'avais à peine prise en main qu'elle se déchirait de partout, suite à la petite baignade qu'elle a subi, pas étonnant !

\- …

-…

\- Tu sais Sanj-..

\- La ferme, juste tais-toi s'il te plaît ou je vais commettre un marimocide(1)…

 _C'est bien ma veine tiens ! Je suis condamné à errer dans cette forêt de merde, perdu au milieu de nulle part avec pour seule compagnie une plante ambulante. Super, merci ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, aucun moyen de joindre quelqu'un, mon portable est resté dans mon sac et tronche de gazon n'a pas le sien, c'est vraiment génial !_

\- Bon, écoute, je te propose de continuer notre route, de toute façon, si on va toujours tout droit, on finira bien par sortir de ce putain de bois, non ?

\- Mouais, bof.

\- T'as une meilleure idée, monsieur le génie ? Parce que si oui, je serais ravi de l'entendre.

\- Roh c'est bon, tu me gave à la fin ! J'y peux rien moi !

\- T'y peux rien ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Tout est de ta faute, si t'arrêtais un peu de te perdre H24 et si tu pouvais être capable juste de suivre des gens, ça nous arrangerait un max !

\- Je t'emmerde ! Tu crois que j'ai choisis de naître avec un sens de l'orientation aussi nul ?! Oui, je l'avoue, je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation, là est ma faiblesse, ça te pose un problème, sourcil en vrille ?!

\- Qu- ...

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

A cet instant, j'ai compris que j'étais allé trop loin. Zoro venait de m'avouer l'une de ses faiblesses, lui qui est si fier, si buté, il venait de craquer devant moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et pour le coup, cette dispute était vraiment sérieuse. _Et moi qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de lui hurler dessus, je suis vraiment minable, pour qui est-ce que je me prends ? Je prends trop la confiance avec lui, c'est troublant, moi qui suis si réservé, si mystérieux, sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de briser ces barrières que je m'étais forgé pour me protéger. Ou non, il les brisait. Oui, depuis que je le connais, je change mais je ne saurais dire si c'est en bien ou en mal._

\- Je…Je suis désolé, Zoro. Je me suis complètement emporté, et je regrette ce que je t'ai dis à l'instant.

\- Bah c'est bon, t'inquiète, disons qu'à force, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Oui, et puis, après tout, t'y peux rien si ton cerveau n'a pas l'option GPS, c'est qu'il est débordé avec le peu de neurones que tu as !, lui lançais-je, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Je t'en foutrais des neurones à toi, imbécile heureux !

 _ **Du côté de Franky/Robin/Nami/Ace/Coby…**_

\- Ouais, enfin ! On a fini !, cria Nami, folle de joie.

\- Ouais, ça n'a pas été SUPER facile mais on a réussi.

\- Oui, euh vous..vous avez..un..un bel esprit d'équipe !

\- Dis tu sais Coby, tu peux te détendre un peu, on va pas te manger, ah ah !

\- Bien, reste plus qu'à attendre l'autre groupe.

\- Peut-être sont-ils déjà arrivés, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Non non Robin. Impossible. Les connaissant, soit Luffy a dû s'arrêter toutes les 30 secondes pour pouvoir manger quelque chose ou pour courir à droite, à gauche en quête d'aventure, soit c'est Zoro qui s'est perdu et là, ils en auront pour un petit moment. Dans les deux cas, impossible qu'ils soient arrivés avant nous », expliqua Nami.

 _ **Du côté de Luffy et compagnie…**_

Ça y est, ils étaient enfin arrivés, seulement ils ne pouvaient, dans tous les cas, finir l'épreuve sans l'équipe au complet. Alors, ils se décidèrent très vite à prévenir les professeurs que deux de leurs compagnons s'étaient perdus, sans boussole, sans téléphone (et sans carte).

 _ **Aux alentours de 19h45…**_

Nous étions enfin sortis du bois. Bon techniquement ça faisait déjà 2 heures qu'on était sortis seulement, il se trouve que nous avions atterri à l'exact opposé de l'arrivé. La chance n'était décidément pas de notre côté. Alors c'est au début d'une nuit bien fraîche que nous avons réussi à rentrer, indemne. Les profs nous ont massacrés, au sens figuré et après avoir rejoint Vivi, Ussop et Luffy, ils nous ont annoncé qu'après cette journée catastrophique que nous venions de passé, le lendemain, nous serions suspendus d'épreuves et à la place, ce serait grand nettoyage de la résidence, des extérieurs, bref tout le site de la rencontre quoi. _Quelle plaie, je vous jure…_

 _ **Dans notre chambre…**_

« Bon il est 23h04, les filles vont bientôt nous rejoindre et on va pouvoir jouer !

\- Dites, il consiste en quoi votre jeu ?

\- C'est simple, c'es un action-vérité, tu connais ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler mais je n'y ai jamais joué.

\- T'inquiète Sanji, tu verras c'est marrant.

/TOC TOC/

\- C'est les filles, je vais ouvrir !

\- Salut les mecs, j'ai apporté de quoi boire et manger, ça a été facile de piquer quelques vivres à la cuisine, fit Nami, avec un sourire sournois collé au visage.

\- Pour sûr ! Tu es douée pour voler, ça on le sait, Nami.

\- Comment Ussop ? Je ne vole pas, disons juste que c'est pour la bonne cause, voilà.

\- Mouais, ça reste du vol quoi.

\- Bon alors, on commence ?

Et c'est comme ça qu'on a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer à ça. Chacun avait 3 actions et 3 vérités à utiliser, comme ça, tout le monde était à égalité. Ce fut drôle et enrichissant à la fois. J'ai pu apprendre beaucoup de choses sur mes camarades, et j'avais l'impression de mieux les connaître. Par exemple, j'ai pu savoir que Zoro et Luffy se connaissaient depuis tout petit et ce, grâce à l'orphelinat. Oui, Luffy est d'ailleurs encore à l'orphelinat, contrairement à Zoro qui lui vit seul dans son petit appart'. Puis après, j'appris que les parents d'Ace comptaient adopter Luffy, et ça depuis déjà quelques mois. Ace a toujours considéré Luffy comme son petit frère et un jour il a fait la demande à ses parents. Ceux-ci avaient d'abord refusé, ils avaient des difficultés financières, un petit appartement, enfin ce n'était pas le bon moment. J'étais très heureux d'en apprendre plus sur la vie de mes amis seulement le moment fatidique était arrivé et c'est moi qui eu droit à l'interrogatoire.

\- Bon, Sanji. Cela fait déjà presque 3 semaines que l'on se connait et nous savons tous que tu es quelqu'un de très mystérieux, fermé,… Or ce soir, tu n'échappe pas à la règle du jeu et donc j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi et ta famille et ça je pense qu'il y en a plein d'autres qui voudrait en savoir davantage, n'est ce pas ? Dit Nami en se tournant vers les autres.

\- Nami, tu sais s'il ne veut pas nous en parler, on n'a pas à le forcer.

\- Oh, Vivi tu es si gentille, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la règle du jeu et je l'accepte. Bien, vous savez je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ma famille et donc bah je vis seul avec mon père dans une petite maison, en périphérie de la ville. J'avais une mère et une petite sœur, Mia mais…

\- Sanji, je le répète, tu n'es pas oblig-…

\- C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Donc je disais j'avais une mère et une petite sœur mais elles sont toutes deux mortes, dans un accident de voiture il y a de cela 5 ans. Après ça, mon père et moi avons décidé de déménagé à Okazaki, et je me suis trouvé un travail en tant que cuistot à mi-temps et serveur au Baratie. Voilà, comme je vous l'ai dis précédemment, il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir en faite.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Sanji, je savais pas que tu avais perdu des proches, je pensais que tes parents avaient divorcés et je ne savait même pas que tu avais une petite sœur, vraiment désolé, s'excusa Nami.

Je n'aimais pas que les gens s'excusent, tout simplement parce que je trouvais ça complètement débile. C'est vrai, ils s'excusent parce que tu as perdu des êtres chers mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça.

\- Non, Nami ne t'excuse pas, vraiment tu n'as pas à te sentir mal pour moi ou quoique soit d'autres. Bon je suis désolé mais je commence vraiment à être fatigué, j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir, demain va être une très, très longue journée de corvée,…

\- Oui, Sanji a raison, il se fait très tard, reprit Nami, sous l'approbation des autres filles.

Et c'est ainsi que toutes ces jolies demoiselles quittèrent notre chambre. Après cela, nous nous sommes tous endormis plus ou moins rapidement, chacun plongé dans ses propres rêves. Quant à moi, cette nuit-là, je fus de nouveau assailli par tant de souvenirs et de cauchemars en tout genre.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

(1) un mélange de marimo et d'homicide, je trouve ça trop cool perso :')

Je tiens à vous prévenir, je vais tenté de publier un chapitre par semaine mais le mois de Mars risque d'être très chargé pour moi alors je ne vous promets rien, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette fic, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous perdre en route :P

Allez, à la prochaine


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 8 que j'ai modifié suite à un petit problème de concordance.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

/BIP BIP BIP BIP/

 _Rah, j'ai l'impression de m'être endormi i peine 10 minutes et le réveil sonne déjà, fais chier !_ Pff, cette nuit a été des plus horribles, affreuses à vrai dire. Non seulement je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le sommeil mais en plus il a fallu qu'un certain marimo et un certain Franky ronflent comme des moteurs de tracteur. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dérangé nos 3 autres amis, qui eux dormaient profondément : Luffy, un énorme filet de bave pendant à sa bouche, Ace, emmitouflé dans sa couverture tel un rouleau de printemps, on ne voyait que le bout de ses cheveux et Ussop, marmonnant des « Je suis le plus grand, le plus courageux de tous les guerriers des mers ». Autant vous dire que moi, à côté je ressemblais à un zombie, des cernes mesurant 3 mètres de long, touchant presque le sol, accompagné d'un regard de psychopathe et des cheveux en pagailles suite au remue-ménage de cette nuit. J'avais vraiment une tête à faire peur et ça, marimo s'est aussitôt empressé de me le faire savoir en me pointant du bout du doigt la direction de la salle de bain.

Après avoir tous fait notre toilette, il était l'heure de descendre manger, au plus grand plaisir de Luffy, complètement affamé. Plus loin, j'aperçus Vivi et les autres filles de sa chambre attablées au fond de la salle de réception.

« Alors bien dormi les filles ? Lançais-je, avec un petit sourire fatigué.

\- Oui, très bien, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant te concernant Sanji, fit Robin.

\- Pff et encore, ils n'ont pas fini d'être crevé avec la journée qui les attend ! Corvée ménage et tout ça grâce à nos deux imbéciles qui se sont perdus…Pauvre Vivi, je te plains ma belle.

\- Oh, ma Nami chérie, tu exagères, c'est plutôt à cause du marimo sans cervelle que nous nous sommes séparés avec Vivi et les autres, répliquais-je en fusillant du regard la plante verte.

\- Pardon ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui avais oublié ton sac avec la boussole dedans, et c'est toi aussi qui a lamentablement glissé pour te retrouver le cul dans la flotte avec en prime la carte dans la poche de ton pantalon, inutilisable suite à ta petite baignade.

\- Tu me cherches sale escrimeur de merde ?

\- Ça se pourrait bien, cuistot du dimanche.

\- Tronche de cactus décérébré !

\- Face de citron !

\- Enfoiré, tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit la face d-…

\- Mais vous allez vous taire à la fin, c'est pas possible on peut pas être tranquille juste 5 minutes ? Le calme dès le matin c'est trop vous demandez ? cria Nami, folle de rage tout en abattant ses poings destructeurs sur nos crânes.

Décidément, Nami arrivait toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Faut dire, elle a beau être une beauté invétérée, elle n'en reste pas moins redoutable. Je me demande bien comment Ace fait pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres, elle a un tempérament de feu. Suite à un petit-déjeuner assez mouvementé entre Luffy essayant de voler dans chaque assiette se trouvant à sa portée ou encore Nami hurlant à Luffy de se calmer, la journée se débuta avec le nettoyage de la salle commune, des dortoirs, des toilettes et même de la cuisine tout ça sous la surveillance des femmes de ménages, nous indiquant ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire. Nos professeurs leurs avaient dit de nous laisser faire tout le ménage pour aujourd'hui, comme sanction pour notre petite escapade d'hier.

Le temps était passé si vite, je n'ai rien vu venir. Il était 18h30, nous étions tous exténués mais il fallait encore ranger le matériel utilisé lors des épreuves d'aujourd'hui dans le hangar situé à l'écart des principaux bâtiments, derrière les terrains de foot et de baseball. Nami, quant à elle, nous avait rejoint afin de prendre la place de Vivi qui, quelques minutes auparavant, avait demandé gentiment à Nami de la remplacer car elle ne se sentait pas très bien. C'est donc tous les cinq que nous nous sommes dirigés vers le petit local à rangement.

 ** _Arrivés à l'intérieur…_**

J'étais en train de porter un énorme carton rempli de bricole avec l'aide de Zoro, Ussop et Nami ramenaient deux sacs de ballons en tout genre et Luffy lui, portait des maillots d'équipes bien puants.

/CLAP/

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda Ussop, peu rassuré.

\- Oh non, ne me dites pas que c'était la porte ! On ne peut pas l'ouvrir de l'intérieur d'où l'utilité de la bloquer avec la grosse pierre ! Bordel Luffy c'est toi qui es rentré en dernier, les femmes de ménages nous ont bien dit de faire attention à cette porte et toi tu rentres sans la bloquer ! Super, maintenant on est coincé abruti ! Hurla Nami, folle de rage, prêt à abattre son poing sur la tête du pauvre Luffy.

\- Mais j'ai bloqué la porte, je te le jure Nami, c'est pas mooooooi ! Pleurnicha Luffy, tentant de se défendre.

\- Hé, pas la peine de s'exciter comme ça, on a juste à attendre que quelqu'un passe ici, c'est pas la mort, en attendant je ferais bien une petite sieste moi !

\- Non mais tu plaisantes sale marimo ? Tu comptes réellement dormir ici, en attendant que quelqu'un vienne, en supposant que quelqu'un vienne,… ?!

\- Nooon, je veux pas rester ici moi, j'avais promis à Kaya de lui raconter l'une de mes nombreuses histoires sur les aventures du grand Capitaine Ussop, je ne peux pas la laisser m'attendre comme ça ! Hors de question !

\- Ussop, tes genoux trembles…Arrêtes de faire le brave ça marche pas avec nous…Rah, et si seulement l'autre imbécile avait bloqué cette putain de porte, on en serait pas là ! répliqua Nami au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas ma fa-…

\- Ah ah ah, alors les bouseux, on a peur du noir ? fit une voix que je connaissais que trop bien maintenant et qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Lu…Lucci, c'est toi ? Ouvre donc la porte, on est coincé !

\- Oh mais qui est-ce que j'entends ? Ne serait-ce pas notre blondinette ? Je t'avais pourtant dis que tu me le paierais un jour ou l'autre, hein ?

\- Allez arrêtes tes conneries et sors nous de là, enfoiré !

\- Oulà, je n'apprécie pas le ton que tu emplois avec moi, mon mignon. Dommage, à l'heure qu'il est le repas vient à peine de commencer, je tâcherais d'informer les profs que vous étiez tellement fatigués que vous êtes directement allés vous couchez, allez passez une bonne nuit dans votre petite cabane, ah ah ah !

\- Non, attends fais pas ça, ne nous laisses pas ici ! Criais-je tout en frappant la porte du poing.

\- Ça sert à rien Sanji, il est parti et je pense qu'on est bien partis pour rester ici cette nuit même si ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, d'ailleurs j'ai bien envie de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un là maintenant !

\- Non Nami, je t'en prie calme-toi, ne paniquons pas ! Gardons notre sang-froid, après tout nos amis vont s'apercevoir de notre absence tôt ou tard alors on a plus qu'à attendre ici, bien sagement.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! T'es malade ? T'as vu la taille de cette petite cabane ? Avec tout ce bordel plus le fait qu'on soit cinq dans un espace si réduit, désolé mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas rester ici une seconde de plus, j-…

Plus je parlais, plus je sentais que j'étais en train de paniquer. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me dire que je n'étais pas seul dans ce tout petit espace, que mes amis étaient là, avec moi dans la même galère que moi mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais en train de perdre le contrôle, comme toutes ces fois-là, où je me retrouvais seul, dans ce placard, sombre, étroit. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, ni mon corps, ni les battements de mon cœur qui s'affolait suite à la peur qui me broyait les entrailles, ni mes pensées qui se bousculaient dans mon crâne, prêt à exploser.

\- San…Sanji, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, calme-toi enfin !

\- Putain, impossible de dormir tranquille dans ce bordel ma parole, vous pouvez pas arrêter de gueuler ?! Et toi, sourcil-en-vrille, fermes-là une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Zoro, t'es vraiment méchant ! Tu vois bien que Sanji ne va pas bien du tout, je crois qu'il a peur…

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, Luffy !

\- Bah quoi, ça se peut ! Après tout, on a bien apprit qu'il avait peur des ascenseurs, tu te souviens Zoro ?

\- Ah ah oui c'est vrai tiens ! Je l'avais oublié celle-là, donc le cuistot a maintenant peur du noir, en plus des ascen-…

\- Eh, les gars, je crois que Sanji a du mal à respirer là, il faut faire quelque chose au lieu de débattre sur ces peurs, c'est pas cool ! fit Ussop d'un ton grave.

\- …

\- Ussop a raison ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Euh…Sanji ? Tu…enfin…Tu ne serais pas claustrophobe ? Hésita Zoro, complètement gêné suite à ses moqueries vis-à-vis du blond.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot, seul le bruit de ma respiration irrégulière se faisait entendre. J'avais si mal, c'était horrible, je revivais cet enfer, et tout ça à cause d'une seule et même personne, celle qui avait fait naître cette phobie en moi, celle qui me rappelait chaque jour que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un déchet, un monstre qui avait prit la vie de sa mère et de sa petite sœur, un moins que rien qui ne méritait pas de vivre, et cette personne qui me haïssait plus que n'importe qui, n'était nul autre que mon père. Oui, je lui en voulais pour m'avoir transmis cette peur qui me faisait vivre des cauchemars supplémentaires. Comme si je n'en avais pas déjà assez, avec mon passé qui me rattrapait chaque nuit depuis déjà 5 ans, j'avais déjà ma dose quotidienne de tourments. Si seulement je n'avais pas fait cette promesse avec _elle,_ il y a longtemps que je ne serais plus de ce monde, du moins c'est ce que je voulais bien croire. Car, malgré moi, j'ai fini par m'autoriser un peu de joie, juste une fois, une bouffée de chaleur, avec ces personnes qui réussissait à me faire rire ou à me mettre en colère pour un rien. Vraiment, si ils n'étaient pas là, avec moi, en ce moment, je ne serais qu'une coquille vide, au fond du gouffre le plus profond, prêt à accueillir la mort, si elle daignait bien vouloir prendre ma vie. Grâce à eux, il m'était facile de respecté cette fameuse promesse, une promesse de vie, de bonheur, d'avenir. J'étais tellement content qu'ils soient tous là, avec moi, je m'étais enfin débarrassé d'un sentiment qui ne me quittait plus : la solitude. Et pour ça,…Merci.

 _A suivre…_


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à vous! J'espère que vous allez bien,

je poste le chapitre 11, il est un peu plus long que les précédents, sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait, défilait devant mes yeux alors que je tentais de reprendre un semblant de souffle. Ma respiration était toujours saccadée, et je n'arrivais pas à aligner une pensée à la fois. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps nous étions enfermés là-dedans et ça me faisait peur. Combien de secondes, de minutes, d'heures vont encore s'écoulées avant que quelqu'un daigne nous sortir de là ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Le stress montait en moi comme une flèche alors que le soleil décida de disparaître, nous plongeant dans une obscurité silencieuse. Je ne voyais plus rien ce qui accentua encore plus ma crise de panique. Les voix de Nami, d'Ussop et de Luffy me paraissaient si lointaines, et Zoro, je ne l'entendais pas. A cet instant, le sentiment de solitude dont je m'étais enfin débarrassé grâce à mes amis refit surface, plus grand et plus fort qu'autrefois. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, essayant de calmer toutes ces voix qui m'appelaient désespérément, tout en hurlant qu'elles se taisent, qu'elles me laissent tranquille une bonne fois pour toute.

Des démons. J'avais à faire à de véritables démons qui me hantaient, prenant un malin plaisir à me détruire de l'intérieur. J'avais peur, j'avais mal, j'étouffais. Je voulais de l'aide, je voulais quelqu'un qui puisse me sortir de cet enfer.

 _Je vous en prie, arrêtez, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider, s'il vous plaît !_

« Sanji ?! Sanji s'il te plaît calme-toi, on est là, avec toi ! Tout va bien, arrêtes de hurler, je…nous…enfin, tu n'es pas tout seul, on est là, ne t'inquiètes pas ! reprit Nami, paniquée par le comportement de son ami.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Si ça continues, Sanji va finir par se blesser, il est de plus en plus instable ! Je commence sérieusement à manquer d'air, je…j'étouffe…les amis...je meurs…AU SECOURS !

\- Rah mais la ferme Ussop ! On a déjà un claustrophobe sur les bras, on n'a pas envie d'un froussard en plus merci ! Et avec Sanji on a déjà assez de problèmes donc ressaisis-toi ! cria la rousse, tout en assignant une claque magistrale au pauvre Long-nez.

\- Et les gars, je meurs de faim…

\- LUFFY, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT ! BORDEL, MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER VOUS TOUS ?

\- Mais Nami, c'est vrai, j'ai trop faim…En plus, ce soir, c'était barbecue au menu, je suis dégoûté ! Il me faut de la viande, DE LA VIANNNNNNDE !

\- Nan, sérieux ? Dommage, moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu manger de la viande après la journée d'efforts qu'on a eu, on l'a amplement mérité, pas vrai Zoro ?

\- …

/BAM/ /BAM/

\- Bon, quelqu'un veut-il rajouter quelque chose avant que je lui refasse le portrait ?!

\- Défffolé Nami, on rrebommmenchhera bluus, fromiiis. (Désolé Nami, on recommencera plus, promis)

\- Mouais, je préfère ça.

\- ARGH…AAAAAAH…ARREEEETEZ ! »

Je ne maîtrisais plus ma voix, mes gestes, mes tremblements. Cette douleur atroce me rongeait, me glaçait le sang et je sentais mes forces m'abandonner. J'avais besoin de lumière, de chaleur, de réconfort mais j'avais tout le contraire. Je me sentais perdu au milieu d'un océan de noirceur, tentant désespérément de trouver mon chemin, j'avais l'impression de perdre mes sens un à un : je ne voyais plus, n'entendais plus, ne sentais plus. Il n'y avait plus rien, rien que le néant. J'étais seul.

Mais alors que ma conscience me quittait peu à peu, je le sentis : comme la flamme qui devient incendie, la brise qui devient tempête ou encore le ruisseau qui devient torrent, je fus assailli d'innombrables sensations, comme si mon corps se mettait subitement à revivre. Pourquoi ? La réponse était là, proche. Trop proche.

« Sanji, écoutes. Tu entends ? Ce sont les battements de mon cœur. Concentres-toi sur ma voix et seulement ma voix. Bien, je veux que tu régules les battements de ton propre cœur, essaies de faire en sorte qu'ils s'accordent sur mon rythme cardiaque.

\- Et, Zoro qu'est-ce tu f-…

\- Shhht abruti, laisse-le faire, ça à l'air de marcher.

\- Sanji, concentres-toi. Là, c'est bien, continues. Maintenant, essaies de te détendre au maximum. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Ne pense plus à rien et laisses-toi aller.

Cette voix, c'était sa voix, la voix de Zoro. Oui, à cet instant, j'en étais sûr. Elle était si rassurante, apaisante. Je sentais mon corps se calmer sous le flot de ses paroles. Et aussi, je sentais cette chaleur m'envelopper. Il a fallut quelques minutes pour que mon cerveau comprenne que je me trouvais dans les bras de Zoro. Si je ne me trouvais pas à deux doigts de tomber dans l'inconscience, je serais déjà rouge de honte et de gêne mêlées. J'avais enfin retrouvé un peu de calme, mon corps avait cessé de trembler et mon cœur semblait s'être réchauffé. Mais j'étais si bien, là, blotti contre lui. Et j'appréhendais le moment où il allait partir. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être capable de l'admettre mais à ce moment-là, j'avais vraiment besoin de lui, de sa voix qui faisait battre mon cœur et qui me faisait me sentir vivant, de son étreinte forte et chaleureuse. Il avait réussit, réussit à me ramener et c'était bien le seul. Je n'en veux pas aux autres, bien au contraire. Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir été seul dans ce hangar mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, leurs voix ne m'atteignaient pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais seul Zoro m'avait atteint. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Peut-être parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il était le seul a véritablement me comprendre. Oui, ça doit être ça, sinon quoi d'autres ?

\- Zo…ro ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Mer…ci.

\- …

\- Hum, dis-moi Zoro, tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Parce que là, on est un peu largué si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ben, y a rien à expliquer. C'est juste que j'ai déjà eu affaire à un claustrophobe, donc je sais comment gérer ça, du moins en parti. Il suffit d'avoir un contact physique avec la personne et de lui parler tranquillement. Apparemment, ça les aide à se détendre. Mais ça ne marche pas tout le temps, parfois ils ont au contraire besoin de solitude, d'air enfin bref ils ne supportent pas les autres présences.

\- Ah…d'accord. Et comment tu as su quelle méthode choisir ?

\- Bah, en faite, j'en sais trop rien, euh…j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait quelqu'un quoi…, répondit Zoro, un peu gêné.

\- Shishishi, donc si j'ai compris, faut faire un gros câlin à Sanji, c'est ça ?

\- Euh, ouais…en quelque sorte.

\- Cool, allez les amis tous sur Sanji ! Câlin collectif !

\- Nan mais ça va pas Luffy ?! T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?! Et puis Sanji à l'air de s'être endormi alors ce n'est pas pour le réveiller et lui refaire faire une crise de panique, dieu non merci !

/TOC TOC/

\- Nami, tu es là-dedans ?

\- Ace, oh mon dieu, je suis trop contente de t'entendre, ouvres la porte s'il te plait !

\- Je veux bien moi mais le truc c'est qu'il n'y a plus de poignée…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il me semble que la poignée a été arrachée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Franky est déjà partis chercher des outils.

\- Robin ? Tu es là toi aussi ? Merci les amis, mais et les profs, vous ne les avez pas prévenus ?

\- Bah on s'est dit que vous aviez déjà assez de problèmes comme ça et puis à cette heure-ci, ils dorment tous ou presque…On a attendu qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour sortir et vous cherchez. Lucci et sa bande a débarqué en plein repas disant que vous étiez tous partis vous couchez, on a trouvé ça bizarre. Le barbecue s'est terminé à 22h30 et quand on est revenu dans les chambres vous n'étiez pas là.

\- Attends mais il est quelle heure ?!

\- Bah, pas loin de minuit.

\- Sérieux ? Je ne pensais pas que nous avions passé autant de temps enfermés, c'est chaud, répliqua Ussop.

\- Bon le principal c'est que vous nous avez trouvés, merci.

 _ **Un quart d'heure plus tard…**_

\- Ça y est, la porte est ouverte !

\- Bordel, mais que s'est-il passé ici, c'est un véritable chantier ! Vous vous êtes battus ou quoi ?!

\- Euh, on va dire ça, Zoro ? Comment va Sanji ? Demanda Nami.

\- Ça va, il dort. Bon je vais le porter jusqu'à notre chambre, il est temps d'aller nous reposer, cette journée a juste été catastrophique, j'en ai ras le bol ! Je suis crevé moi !

\- Bonne idée, allez zou !

\- Mais euh attennndez ! J'ai faaaaaiiimmm !

\- Roh Luffy, t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets ! Bon je tâcherais de te prendre quelques trucs en douce dans la cuisine ok ?

\- OUUUUAIS, MERCI NAMI, T'ES LA MEILLEURE !

\- Shhht, pas si fort andouille ! Tu vas rameuter tous le bâtiment ici !

\- Ah, désolé Ussop, shishishi.

 _ **Dans notre chambre…**_

\- Dis Zoro, il s'est passé quoi exactement avec Sanji ?

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va. Si il le veut bien, il vous expliquera demain en attendant moi je dors.

\- Ok, et toi, ça va ?

\- …

\- Zoro ?

\- …Z….ZZzzzzzZz…..

\- Nan, sérieux ? Il dort déjà ? Quel sacré numéro, il a une de ces facilité à s'endormir ça m'étonnera toujours, fit Ace, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bah, laissons-le, ça a dû être SUPER éprouvant pour qu'il soit autant fatigué.

\- Et regarde-moi ces deux autres là-bas, eux aussi ils ont l'air de bien dormir.

\- Ouais, bro. Tâchons de faire de même, je commence aussi à être à plat.

\- Bonne nuit Franky.

\- Toi aussi. »

 _ **Le lendemain matin…**_

J'entrouvris mon seul œil valide et inspecta l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'étais un peu perdu là, pire que marimo et faut le faire. D'ailleurs celui-ci était juste à côté de moi, presque sur moi. _Il a dû tomber dans la nuit, puisqu'il était censé se trouver sur le lit superposé juste en haut du mien._ _Apparemment, moi aussi j'ai dû tomber sinon pourquoi je me retrouve sur le sol, avec un marimo en train de me baver dessus ? Attendez quoi ?!_ Je me redressai un peu trop vite et me pris le bord du lit en pleine face, autant vous dire que c'est très, très douloureux. Le marimo était juste là, bien installé, sa tête sur mon ventre en train de ronfler comme un bienheureux. Je mis quelques minutes à retrouver mes esprits et c'est là que tout me revenait en pleine tronche : j'avais eu une crise hier. Ils m'avaient tous vu dans cet état, Zoro m'avait vu.

 _Oh non, la honte ! Mais quel con ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien penser de moi maintenant ? Il va se foutre de ma gueule, me casser, c'est sûr. Oui mais alors pourquoi il m'aurait aidé ? C'est complètement illogique. En même temps, le marimo n'a pas un cerveau adapté à la réflexion. C'est bien connu. Et mais depuis quand je me souci de ce que pense cette tronche de gazon ?! N'importe quoi, je deviens cinglé ma parole ! Il faut que je redescende et vite !_

\- Oi, marimo, bouges de là, tu m'écrases ! M'exclamais-je tout en lui assénant des baffes afin qu'il se réveille.

\- Mmmh, fous moi la paix,… je suis bien là, … en plus il fait chaud, … j'aime bien.

 _Et mais, il est sérieux ? Je vais finir par en faire de la purée de petit pois s'il continu à sortir des conneries pareilles ! Et moi, pourquoi je rougis comme une gamine ? C'est n'importe quoi, vraiment !_

\- Rah, mais bouges bordel, je vais t'éclater si tu restes là !

\- …

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un…Deux…

\- Trois ?

Zoro venait de se redresser à une vitesse phénoménale et était là, juste à quelques centimètres de mon visage, qui prenait une teinte bien trop rouge à mon goût. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Et pourquoi était-il si près ? A quoi est-ce qu'il joue là ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans mon crâne, me donnant au passage un début de mal de tête. Je pouvais sentir son souffle me brûler les lèvres, j'étais comme paralysé.

\- Oi, du sourcil, je te fais tant d'effets que t'es incapable de bouger et de répliquer ? C'est bon à savoir ça, fit Zoro avec un fin sourire de prédateur.

\- Qu-… Mais non ! Dis pas n'importe quoi sale tête d'algue, tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout alors maintenant dégages et vite avant que je te transforme en pâté pour poisson !

\- Ah ouui, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu rougis comme une tomate bien mûre ?

\- Je…Tu…C'est parce que t'es trop près ! Et ne crois pas que je suis gêné, si je suis rouge c'est de colère parce que tu commences sérieusement à me saouler alors enlèves tes sales pattes de moi et va mourir !

\- Mmmh, tu serais presque convaincant, je dis bien presque mais tu sais si tu crois que je cherche à te gêné tu te trompes. Non, je préfère de loin te provoquer, et j'ai trouvé comment faire.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raco-…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que des lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes. Zoro était en train de m'embrasser. _DE M'EMBRASSER ?!_

\- Mmh, ouai c'est bien ce que j'me disais, pas terrible tout ça, me fit Zoro, avec un air moqueur et sadique.

\- Non mais, CA VA PAS, T'ES MALADE ?!

\- Oh, les gars y a des gens qui dorme alors fermez-là un peu !

 _Oups, j'avais oublié qu'on n'était pas seuls. Attends, ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un a pu nous voir nous embr-… Oh non, mais quel cauchemar !_

\- Désolé les gars, quand à toi, mon petit Sanji, considère ce baiser comme ma petite vengeance pour le fait que tu as osé me réveiller alors que je dormais comme un bébé. », Me fit Zoro en chuchotant ces quelques derniers mots au creux de mon oreille.

Il se releva, sans aucune pression, comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quant à moi, j'étais encore couché, fixant le plafond d'un regard perdu tout en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il m'avait embrassé. C'était bien la première fois qu'un mec m'embrassait. _D'ailleurs c'est tout à fait normal puisque j'aime les femmes ! Je suis hétéro moi, pas homo ! Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, est-ce que Zoro est vraiment gay ? Ou a-t-il fait ça uniquement pour me tester ? N'empêche, ce baiser était doux et passionné tout le contraire de ce que je pensais de cette face de petit pois. Et non, je n'ai pas aimé ça ! Jamais de la vie ! Enfin…_

Je me perdais dans mes réflexions tandis que du bout des doigts, je me touchai les lèvres, précédemment embrassées par un certain marimo. Ce pourrais-t-il que j'ai vraiment aimé ça ? Je me surpris à sourire bêtement dans le vide, en repensant constamment à Zoro. Il avait osé et à cause de lui, mon cerveau bouillonnait et mon cœur battait bien trop fort dans ma cage thoracique. _Oui, je crois que je peux dire qu'il me fait de l'effet mais pourquoi ? Ça j'en sais rien. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire oh non. Comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Prépares-toi, Zoro._

 _A suivre…_

* * *

ça vous a plu? Je l'espère en tout cas! Reviews?

Bonne journée et à la prochaine, ciao! ;)


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour, bonjour!

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce long retard, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis, bref.

Et donc, pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste le chapitre 12, qui est, selon moi, long donc vous avez de quoi faire ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Notre séjour à Shinshiro était terminé. Notre lycée a finalement réussi à remporter la rencontre sportif et ce, malgré l'absence de quelques participants (enfin c'est surtout à cause de la stupidité du marimo qu'on a été dispensé toute une journée). Bref, nous étions enfin de retour à Okazaki, au grand bonheur de Luffy, qui n'attendait qu'une chose : manger. Il n'avait pas arrêté de nous casser les pieds durant tout le trajet, _je vous jure, il est vraiment insupportable quand il s'y met._ Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Je fus, à mon plus grand plaisir, assis à côté de ma belle Vivi. Oui, je craignais de devoir encore me retrouver seul dans le bus ou encore de me coltiner un type que je ne pouvais mais alors vraiment pas m'encadrer. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Zoro de se retrouver seul. Pas que ça le gêne, au contraire, il a passé son temps à pioncer.

« Ahh, ça fait un bien fou de rentrer chez soi ! Je n'en pouvais plus du bus.

\- Oui, tu as raison Nami, et dites, ça vous dirais d'aller boire un coup, tous ensemble ? Histoire de nous changer les idées ? Proposa Ussop.

\- Mouais, pourquoi pas.

\- Je dis pas non à une bonne bouteille, tiens !

\- Zoro, si tu pouvais t'abstenir de boire de l'alcool en plein milieu de la journée ! Rah, j'te jure. Bon je vais appeler Chopper, il sera content !

\- Désolé les gars, Franky et moi avions prévu de passer le reste de l'après-midi, rien que tous les deux, déclara Robin, d'une voix posée.

\- Ouais, sorry men !

\- C'est pas grave, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

\- Bon les amis, du coup, on va où ?

\- Je sais pas, chez Blueno ?

\- Euh je crois qu'il est parti en vacances cette semaine, s'exclama Ussop.

\- Ah mince, bah euh…

-Et pourquoi on n'irait pas au Baratie ? C'est vrai quoi, on aura enfin l'occasion d'aller voir où travail Sanji, fit Ace d'un ton enjoué.

\- Ouais, ça pourrait être pas mal !

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez y aller aujourd'hui ? Déjà que le vieux a dû me donner des jours de congé à contrecœur pour que je parte, si en plus je squatte en tant que client, il va me déglinguer.

\- Mais non, ne te fais pas de souci Sanji, ça va être cool, allez c'est décidé, on y va !

\- Et dis, y aura de la viande Sanji ?!

\- Luffy, tu sais en quoi consiste l'expression « boire un coup » ? Le but c'est de boire, pas de manger, crétin, fit un certain marimo.

\- Bon stop, assez bavardé, on y va ! Robin, Franky à demain !

\- A demain ! »

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés à marcher en direction du Baratie. _Décidément, ils voulaient tous ma mort aujourd'hui. D'abord Zeff, qui va sans doute me demander qu'est-ce que je fous dans son resto, à boire un verre tranquillement avec des potes ? Alors que j'étais censé bosser durant ces 3 derniers jours. Et il y a aussi l'autre problème. Je vais devoir rentrer ce soir et ça risque de pas être la fête du slip, mon père va me frapper, me torturer, m'atomiser, bref je sais que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, enfin bien plus qu'un simple quart d'heure, malheureusement._ J'étais perdu dans ces dures réflexions lorsque la tête d'algue me donna un coup de coude afin de me réveiller de ma transe et de me montrer qu'on était arrivé.

/CLING/

« Bienvenue dans notre fabuleux restaurant ! Messieurs, dames, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

 _Tiens, je le connais pas ce serveur, ça doit être mon remplaçant, bah j'ai de la chance si personne ne me voit._

\- Wouah, c'est magnifique !

\- Ouais, la déco est à mon goût, dit Nami, avec un drôle de sourire en coin.

\- Pas étonnant, tu aimes tout ce qui brille et ce qui a de la valeur, chérie.

\- Voilà votre table, vous désirez dîner ?

\- Oh, non, non. Nous voulons juste boire quelque chose.

\- Oh si, moi je veux manger ! s'écria Luffy, provoquant tous les regards des autres clients sur nous.

\- Luffy, fermes-là ! Nous ne voulons que boire, merci.

\- Bien, madame, je vous apporte la carte de ce pas, reprit le serveur.

\- Dit Luffy, tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus discret ? Je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer ici, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas censé être là, comme un simple client, donc s'il te plaît, calme-toi.

\- Oh, détend-toi du sourcil, tu vas attraper des rides.

\- Je t'ai pas sonné, marimo.

\- Encore heureux ! Il manquerait plus que ça tiens !

\- Tu me cherches, face de petit pois ?!

\- Ça se pourrait bien.

\- Enfoiré.

\- Du con.

\- Ça suffit, y en a marre, taisez-vous à la fin, je sens déjà la migraine arriver.

\- Désolé Nami chérie ! Mais si seulement cette plante humanoïde n'était pas aussi chiante, je me porterais bien mieux.

\- Nan mais laisse-moi rire, je te signale que c'est toi qui nous saoule depuis tout à l'heure et tout ça parce que tu flippes de te faire voir par ton patron ! Pfff nan mais quelle tapette tu fais !

\- La ferme ! Je ne suis pas une tapette, je te prends quand tu veux !

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Me fit Zoro tout en me fixant de ses deux yeux verts, un sourire pervers plaqué sur sa face.

 _Oui, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris le double-sens de ma phrase et je me sentis rougir comme une gamine. Pathétique._

\- Rah, je vais te massacrer, te dépecer, te hacher menu, sale tronche de cactus !

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, blondinette.

\- Grrrr, cette fois tu l'auras voulu, je vais te-….

/BOUM/

\- Bordel, et vous osez faire ça en public, dans un restaurant ? C' EST MOI QUI VAIS FINIR PAR VOUS MASSACREZ, ET TOUS LES DEUX !

Evidemment, nous n'étions pas passés inaperçu, entre nos insultes et Nami qui s'est mise à crier, forcément, on a rameuté les seules personnes qui pouvaient me reconnaître, à savoir Patty, suivi d'un bref instant plus tard du vieux," légèrement" énervé par tout ce tapage.

\- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI TOUT CE RAFFUT DANS MON RESTAURANT ?! J'AI D'AUTRES CLIENTS JE VOUS RAPPELLE, VOUS N'ETES PAS TOUS SEULS, BANDE DE SALES MOR-… !

 _Un ange passe, suivi d'un autre-….ah non, il n'a pas eu le temps de passer celui-là._

\- Sanji ?! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici, assis à cette table au lieu de bosser ? Et moi qui croyais que tu devais te reposer après être rentré de ta petite escapade et ne reprendre le travail que vendredi, tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Eh, vieux, tu sais, faut pas s'énerver pour ça, fis-je d'une voix faussement rassurée avant de reprendre : Hum, Zeff, je te présente mes amis, tu sais je t'en ai déjà parlé.

Il me toisa de son regard, je déglutis, pensant à mes dernières heures sur cette terre quand soudain il se mit à sourire, d'une manière assez idiote je dois dire.

\- Ah, c'est vous les fameux amis de Sanji ! Enchanté ! Moi c'est Zeff, chef de ce restaurant, j'espère au moins que cet imbécile vous a parlé de moi !

\- Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Nami et on venait juste boire un coup, comme Sanji nous avait dit qu'il travaillait ici, on a voulu jeter un coup d'œil par nous-mêmes et je dois dire que la déco me plaît énormément, d'ailleurs je me demandais, où avez-vous eu ce magnifique tableau à l'entrée ? Il est splendide, il a dû vous coûtez une fortune, et…

\- Ah ça ! Oui, c'est une très longue histoire, ce tableau est là depuis tellement longtemps, depuis le début si je me souviens bien, c'était…

 _Bon, le vieux à l'air de s'être calmé, il faudra que je pense à remercier Nami un de ces quatre !_

Suite à cela, Zeff s'est montré plutôt serein et m'a laissé en paix, pour cette fois, je savais que dès que je me remettrais au boulot, non seulement il allait me bombarder de tâches en tout genre mais en plus j'aurais le droit à un véritable interrogatoire sur Luffy et les autres. Mais malgré ça, j'étais content. Zeff avait plutôt l'air de les "accepté" si je puis dire, après tout, il avait toujours voulu que je me fasse enfin des amis, histoire de ne plus m'avoir dans ses pattes, comme il disait. Rah, comme j'aimerais avoir un père comme lui. _Un père…Oh merde. J'avais presque oublié, presque._

\- Hum, désoler les gars, c'est qu'il commence à être tard et je dois rentrer, mon père m'attend.

\- Tiens oui, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, c'est dingue ! Bah écoutes, je pense qu'on va tous commencer à rentrer chacun de son côté, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, tu as raison Nami, répondit Vivi, légèrement tiraillée par la fatigue.

\- Ok ! Vivi, je te raccompagne ! Déclara Luffy, tout en arborant un sourire éclatant.

\- Euh…Si tu veux, d'accord.

\- Allez, à demain les gars ! »

Tous partir chacun de leur côté. Quant à moi, je me dirigeais, comme à mon habitude vers l'arrêt de bus afin de rejoindre ma maison, ma prison, mon enfer. Je redoutais tellement le moment où j'ouvrirais la porte et où je trouverais mon père, soit avachit sur le canapé avec une bouteille à la main, soit assis à la table de la cuisine, à fixer l'horloge comme s'il attendait de pouvoir remonter le temps, de pouvoir refaire toute sa vie. Ou encore, la troisième option, celle que je préférerais, à choisir : qu'il soit sorti quelque part. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas tout de suite qu'on m'appelait.

« Oi, sale cuistot, attend-moi ! Ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle et tu m'entends pas, serais-tu devenu sourd, papy ?

\- Tch, ce n'est que toi.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as pas digéré ton cocktail ou quoi ? Je viens de te provoquer et tu ne dis rien ? Dois-je comprendre que tu abandonnes et que tu admets que je suis le plus fort ?

\- Rah mais n'importe quoi ! J'étais seulement perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tout ! Espèce de sale algue défraîchie !

\- Ah, et tu pensais à quoi, face de citron ?

\- Mais ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Tu pensais à moi hein ? Allez, avoue-le, je te plais !

\- Qu-…Quoi ? Mais faut que t'arrêtes avec ça ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, marimo. Et puis, pour répondre à ta satanée question, non, je ne pensais pas à toi.

\- Ah. Et à quoi alors ?

\- Je t'en pose des questions moi ?! Tu sais ce que c'est que la "vie privée" ?! Si oui, alors fous-moi la paix, j'ai besoin d'être seul alors soit tu te tais durant le reste du trajet, soit tu dégages !

\- Ok, ok, c'est bon pas la peine de t'exciter ! Ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets ! »

Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour me chercher. Foutue algue. _Si seulement tu pouvais me comprendre, ce serait tellement plus facile. Mais je ne peux pas. S'il savait la vérité, comment réagirait-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il se sentirait mal pour moi et se mettrait à me prendre en pitié ? Au secours, je ne supporterais pas ça. Je déteste les gens comme ça, la pitié, ils peuvent la garder, je n'en ai pas besoin. Ou alors, il me traiterait de gros faiblard, qui n'est pas capable de se défendre face à son père ivrogne ? Allez savoir. Et les autres ? Que penseraient-ils à leurs tours ? Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de dévoiler mon secret, à qui que ce soit._

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard…**_

« Bon j'y vais, à demain sourcil en vrille ! Et taches d'être plus aimable, si tu te pointes avec cette humeur de merde, je te jure que je t'étripe ! Me lança Zoro, juste avant que les portes du bus ne se referment.

Décidément, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à le comprendre. J'avais beau lui dire de me foutre la paix, il revenait à la charge. Il avait vraiment le don de m'énerver celui-là. Et pourtant, malgré toutes mes tentatives pour le faire fuir, pour qu'il me laisse enfin seul, il restait là, à marcher à mes côtés. Oui, vraiment je ne le comprenais pas, mais le fait de le sentir près de moi, quelque part, ça me rassurait. J'ai vraiment été chiant avec lui durant presque toute la soirée. Et puis, lorsqu'il était avec moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce baiser entre nous. Et ça me gênait. _Rah, comment j'ai pu me laisser embrasser aussi facilement, mais quel idiot ! A partir de maintenant, je ne dois plus être déstabilisé, oui après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il veut lui, me déstabiliser ! Il veut jouer ? Et bien il va être servit tiens !_

Je fus vite coupé dans mes réflexions sur le marimo lorsque je m'aperçus enfin que je me trouvais presque devant chez moi. Je pouvais sentir mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer, tiraillé par la peur qui grandissait en moi. Je ne voulais pas. Tout en moi me criait de faire demi-tour, de ne pas rentrer dans cette maison, synonyme de peine et de souffrance. Je ne voulais pas le voir. J'avais peur, peur de subir une fois de plus sa colère, peur de ne pas pouvoir me relever suite à ses assauts plus violents les uns que les autres.

 _Fiouuuu, respire Sanji, tout va bien._ Non, rien n'allait mais je devais de me rassurer, de me calmer.

Je glissai la clé dans la serrure, j'entendis le cliquetis signalant que la porte était maintenant déverrouillée et j'entrai, le plus silencieusement possible. Là, dans le salon, je le vis. Par chance, il dormait. Bon, je n'avais plus qu'à m'éclipser dans ma chambre, ni vu, ni connu.

/BOUM/

C'était trop beau. _Mais quel imbécile je fais !_ Evidemment, je n'avais pas allumé la lumière et évidemment, je m'étais pris les pieds dans l'une de ses bouteilles vides qui jonchaient le sol tel un cadavre dans une maison sans âme. J'avais lamentablement échoué, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, j'étais là, affalé parterre comme un con. Pathétique.

« Gné, qu-…qui est là ?!

 _Pfff, encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Bon autant y aller direct._

\- C'est moi, je suis rentré.

\- SANJI ? BON SANG MAIS, ESPÈCE DE SALE RACLURE, COMMENT OSES-TU REVENIR COMME CA ? TU VAS VOIR, JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE MOI A FUGUER COMME TU LA FAIS, CA NE T'AS PAS SUFFIT LA PREMIÈRE FOIS HEIN ? TU REMETS CA ?

/BAM/ /BAM/

\- Je…Je suis désolé, père.

\- T'ES DÉSOLÉ ? NAN MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? D'ABORD, TU TE TIRES, PENDANT DES JOURS ET TU TE POINTES COMME UNE FLEUR ?!

/BAM/

\- Rah…sale gamin…je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, moi ! Au sous-sol et vite ! A moins que tu ne préfères que je t'y traîne de force ?

 _Non, merci, je connais le chemin._

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc au sous-sol, là où tant de fois, je fus frappé, tabassé, fouetté. Comment oublier ? Je connaissais cet endroit par cœur désormais. Mon père était particulièrement énervé ce soir. Il en devenait complètement fou. Et je savais que cette nuit serait l'une des plus difficiles et des plus douloureuses de mon existence. Je savais qu'il ne se retiendrait pas, parce que j'avais fugué. J'étais parti comme ce jour-là, et ça, il ne me le pardonnera jamais. Moi-même je ne le pourrais pas. Et c'est comme ça que toute la nuit, j'eus droit à toutes les tortures qui soient, j'ignorais combien de temps cela avait duré, mais je savais que cela avait été plus long que d'habitude. Je pouvais apercevoir un peu de lumière qui s'échappait de la petite lucarne, au fond de la pièce. Encore une fois, mon père m'avait laissé là, seul avec mes démons, détruit. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, j'avais mal mais je m'en foutais. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une clope, cela dit. Puis, avec les dernières forces qu'il me restait, j'essayai d'atteindre ma veste que j'avais mise à l'écart, afin qu'elle soit intacte, elle et surtout mon téléphone qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieure. Ce fut quelque chose de vraiment difficile. C'est que le vieux ne m'avait vraiment pas loupé, pour le coup. Il avait réussit à me briser quelques côtes, ma cheville était cassée, et mon épaule, déboîtée.

 _8h47._ _Bon, c'est mort pour aller au lycée là, bah je crois que je n'ai plus le choix, je vais devoir l'appeler._

/BIP….BIP….BI-/

\- Allô ?

\- Zeff, c'est moi…

\- Sanji ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci, tu devrais être au lycée, non ?

\- Désolé…mais je ne pense pas que…je pourrais aller bien loin dans l'état où je suis….J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît.

\- …

-…

\- Bon ok, j'arrive d'ici 20 minutes, tu peux attendre encore un peu ?

\- Oui…c'est bon…et ne t'en fais pas…mon père doit sûrement être au tabac du quartier à l'heure qu'il est…il y passe presque toute sa matinée…

\- Et c'est ouvert au moins ? Pas que je fasse tout ce trajet pour rien.

\- La porte de derrière est toujours ouverte…elle donne sur la cuisine.

\- Bien, je préviens Patty et j'arrive.

\- Ok.

/SILENCE/

 _Désolé, mais je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, les gars. Tant mieux, parce que je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête que j'ai en ce moment, je dois être lamentable. Et puis, il se trouve que j'ai encore cette "humeur de merde", donc c'est peut-être mieux que je ne vienne pas, histoire que TU ne m'étripes pas, comme tu dis. J'en ai déjà assez. Pardon. Oui, je suis désolé de vous mentir tous le temps, je n'en peux plus, si vous saviez. Chaque jour, il y a plus d'un mensonge. Et chaque mensonge me tue, à petit feu. Je déteste ça, ma vie, mon présent, mon futur, tout. Mais par-dessus tout, je le déteste lui. « Pourquoi ? » C'est sûrement le mot que je préfère, il me correspond bien celui-là. Toujours à me demander pourquoi c'est arrivé ? Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pourquoi il me hait tant ? Et toujours, j'ai la réponse. MOI. Tout est à cause de moi. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir tout refaire, revenir en arrière. Le deuxième mot que je préfère est sans aucun doute le « Si ». Oui, avec le Si, tout est possible, tout peut être réécrit. Si je ne l'avais pas appelé ce jour-là, elles seraient encore là et si elles étaient encore là, père ne serait jamais devenu l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Je les ai détruits, tous. Et j'ai peur, peur de recommencer, peur de perdre à nouveau. Et si un jour, c'est à votre tour ? Luffy, Nami, Ace, Chopper, Ussop, Vivi, Robin, Franky, Zoro. Non, je ne pourrais le supporter. Et Zeff ? Patty et Carne ? Et les autres cuisiniers ? Non, je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans eux. Eux, c'est toute ma vie, c'est ce pourquoi j'existe, c'est ce pourquoi j'ai promis. Une vie heureuse. Et sans eux, jamais je ne pourrais tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite, maman. Que je vous ai faite. Alors, je vous en prie, faites que je ne les détruise pas eux aussi, parce que je n'y survivrai pas._

/PORTE QUI S'OUVRE/

 _Tiens, Zeff est déjà là ? A moins que…_

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Horrible cette fin non? Allez-y, frappez-moi! XD

Je vous dis à la prochaine, pour de nouvelles aventures ! (OK, je me tais)

Reviews?


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour, bonjour!

Alors, oui je sais ce que vous allez me dire... J'ai énormément de retard, c'est impardonnable, je sais!

Mais il faut le dire, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver le rythme, je me suis absenté 3 mois, si ce n'est un peu plus, j'ai passé mon bac (je vous épargne les détails, ce ne fut pas la joie durant tous le mois de mai/juin -'), je suis partie aux Etats-Unis 3 semaines (un séjour très enrichissant, c'était génial!) Enfin bref, tous ça pour vous dire que non, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic, tout simplement parce que je l'ai promis à une amie, et que vous êtes encore là, à me suivre pour certain et ça me touche vraiment, alors je tenais encore à vous remercier, c'est un plaisir d'écrire, et je pense que pour vous, c'est un plaisir de lire.

Bien, j'arrête de vous ennuyez avec mon Blabla, voici le chapitre 13 que vous avez longuement attendu!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« San-….

 _Hein ? Quelqu'un, ici ?..._

« …-ji, Sanj-…

 _Ma tête me fait atrocement mal, je ne comprends rien, qui est là ? Qui me parle ? Si seulement la douleur pouvait disparaitre, si seulement tout pouvait se terminer, maintenant…_

« Sanji !

 _Au fait, où est-ce que je suis ? Cette voix, je la connais, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage sur celle-ci… J'ai l'impression de suffoquer comme si j'étais en train de me noyer… J'ai mal, tellement mal, j'ai du mal à respirer, pourquoi ?..._

« SANJI, REVEILLE-TOI !

\- …Qu'est…-ce…que...?

\- Sacrebleu, tu m'as fais peur ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que t'allais me claquer entre les pattes ! Je t'emmène à l'hôpital alors t'avises pas de clamser dans ma voiture, c'est clair ? »

 _Zeff, content que tu sois là…Merci._

 _ **Pendant ce temps, au lycée Miyako…**_

9h17. Zoro était là, assis à son habituelle place, au fond de la classe et, contrairement à d'habitude, il ne dormait pas. Non, il était là, en train de regarder par la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le ciel grisâtre et se demandait pourquoi le "sourcil en vrille", comme il aimait l'appeler ainsi, ne s'était pas pointé ce matin encore. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien au moins ? Pourquoi est-il souvent absent ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si mystérieux ? Zoro se posait dix milles questions. _Pourquoi ?_ Il ruminait dans son coin, incapable d'écouter ne serait-ce qu'un centième de cours. Qui plus est, la physique, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc et il détestait vraiment son professeur, Mr Clown. Ce type était trop bizarre avec ces cheveux violets et ses yeux de chouette, tout ce qu'il inspirait à Zoro, c'était du dégoût et une folle envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Bien qu'il ait averti à ce fichu blondinet de ne pas venir plomber l'ambiance avec sa mauvaise humeur et son caractère de merde, pour l'heure, c'était Zoro le plus sur les nerfs. Quelle ironie. Il dégageait une aura meurtrière et destructrice. Oui, pour le coup, notre cher escrimeur était d'une humeur massacrante, capable de frapper quiconque oserait lui adresser la parole.

La journée passa, et pas de Sanji en vue. Il n'était jamais venu. _Pourquoi ?_ Zoro avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de téléphoner au blond. Pas de réponses. _Bon, il a du tomber malade,_ se dit-il.

« Alors, tu n'as pas réussi à joindre Sanji aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, cet enfoiré ne répond pas, au pire on s'en fout non ? Ça nous fera des vacances !

\- Hum, je n'ai jamais osé te le dire avant Zoro mais tu mens très mal quand tu es énervé, précisa Ussop, le regard fuyant.

\- Hein ?!

\- Rien rien, oublies ! Ça vaut mieux pour moi, apparemment ce n'est pas ton jours… »

 _Rah, qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec moi et le cuistot hein ? En tout cas, une chose est sûre, si je le chope, je le tue._ Zoro n'en pouvait plus. Toute la journée, il l'a passé à se poser des questions et toutes ces questions tournaient autour d'une seule et même personne : Sanji. Zoro avait attrapé un mal de crâne épouvantable. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de pingouin s'amusait à éclater une piñata à l'intérieur de sa tête. Bon, là il se demandait s'il ne devenait pas un peu fou à pensé à des pingouins dans un moment pareil.

Le lendemain, toujours rien. Sanji n'avait pas montré signe de vie et personne n'avait réussi à le joindre. Le midi, à la cantine, Luffy et toute sa bande s'étaient mis d'accord : après les cours, ils iraient tous au Baratie, demander à la dernière personne qui pourrait savoir quelque chose (hormis peut être le père de Sanji que personne n'avait jamais vu), à savoir Zeff.

17h50. Tout le monde avait fini sa journée. Luffy et les autres se décidèrent enfin à prendre la route direction le centre-ville d'Okazaki. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin arrivés.

/CLING/

« Bonsoir messieurs, dames, vous désirez ?

\- Bonsoir, veuillez nous excuser mais serait-il possible de voir le chef s'il vous plait ? Demanda poliment Robin.

\- Oh, je suis désolé mais c'est impossible, monsieur Zeff vient de sortir.

\- Et savez-vous quand est-ce qu'il rentre ?

\- Oui, à priori il serait de retour aux alentours de 23h00.

\- 23h00 ?! Mais c'est trop tard ! J'ai une vie moi aussi, je ne peux pas me permettre de rentrer t-…AÏE ! S'exclama Ussop tout en se frottant la tête suite au coup de poing de Nami.

\- Excusez-le, il est vrai que certains d'entre nous ont un couvre-feu à respecter et nous sommes en pleine semaine, ça risque d'être difficile…

\- Nami a raison, nous ne pouvons pas attendre aussi tard. Dites-moi monsieur, savez-vous si le chef sera là demain, à la même heure ?

\- Oh, s'il n'a pas d'empêchement, il sera là.

\- Bien, merci. Dans ce cas, revenons demain, qu'en dites-vous ? Proposa Robin.

\- Mouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, en plus si je rentre tard encore ce soir, mes parents vont finir par m'interdire de sortir et vous me retrouverez ligoté à une chaise jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. Je ne préfère pas tenter le diable.

\- Si t'arrêtais de jouer au poker avec tes « amis du soir », tu rentrerais bien plus tôt, Ace.

\- On en a déjà parlé chérie, tu ne me forceras pas à arrêter de jouer, c'est mon seul moyen de décompresser après une journée interminable de cours.

\- Ton seul moyen ? Et moi je compte pour du beurre ou quoi ? Tu veux t'engager dans cette conversation ? Parce que tu vas perdre, je te rappelle que je suis Nami et personne, pas même toi ne me tiens tête, c'est clair ?

\- Wow, les mecs ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ou même l'endroit pour une dispute de couple ? Regardez autour de vous, on attire tous les regards sur nous, c'est SUPER gênant.

\- Désolé, firent en cœur les deux tourtereaux.

\- Si vous voulez partir, allez-y ! Moi je reste et j'attends de voir Zeff.

\- Mais Zoro, tu n'y penses pas ? Ça te fera rentrer vraiment tard, et c'est dangereux la nuit, fit Chopper, les yeux emplis de larmes.

\- T'en fais pas Chopper ! Je suis plus un gamin et tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait m'attaquer et me vaincre ? Moi, le vice-champion de kendo du Japon ? Allons, tu me connais mal !

\- Oui, excuse-moi Zoro…J'ai toujours tendance à m'inquiéter pour rien…

\- Je sais.

\- Bon, bah le débat est clos alors, Zoro tu restes quand aux autres, chacun chez soi !

\- Ouais, et Zoro ! N'oublies pas de nous tenir au courant si tu as du nouveau !

\- T'inquiète Vivi ! Si je sais quelque chose, je vous envoie à tous un texto, promis !

\- A demain les gars ! ».

Tous se séparèrent tandis que Zoro resta à attendre le chef cuisinier afin de pouvoir lui demander s'il avait des nouvelles du blond. Il est vrai que ce n'est que son patron, mais lorsqu'ils avaient tous bu un coup là-bas, l'autre soir, Zoro avait remarqué à quel point Sanji avait l'air proche de Zeff. On aurait presque dit un fils et son père, et pour être honnête, cela paraissait tout à fait plausible. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux blonds, à fort caractère et ils dégageaient une certaine complicité, une confiance mutuelle qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. Zoro en était presque jaloux. Presque. Oui, il n'allait pas commencer à devenir jaloux d'un vieux alors qu'il ne sortait même pas avec Sanji ?! Ce serait du délire. Et puis, qui a dit qu'il voulait sortir avec l'autre sourcil d'abord ? Il est vrai qu'il l'avait embrassé, et même qu'il avait plutôt aimé ça mais ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Oui, un simple jeu. Ça, c'était ce que Zoro essayait de se faire croire car au fond de lui, il le savait, il y avait plus mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Non, ce serait comme dévoiler ses faiblesses face au blond. Il en était hors de question ! Zoro avait sa fierté à lui. Et puis franchement… _Ce type est tellement agaçant, à peine il ouvre la bouche que j'ai envie de le frapper,… ou de l'embrasser ? Argh…mon cerveau n'est plus qu'un ramassis de purée, j'en peux plus ! Il me faut un remontant !_

« Hum, excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas un truc à boire ? N'importe quoi pourvu qu'il y est plein de glaçons, on crève de chaud dans ce resto, c'est infernal !

\- Euh oui monsieur, tout de suite ».

Il était 23h04 lorsque Zeff rentra enfin de son présumé rendez-vous. Pour Zoro, l'attendre avait été plus long que ce qu'il imaginait. Le temps lui avait paru une éternité et pour cause : il avait beau avoir essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de trouver le sommeil, lui qui d'habitude pouvait s'endormir n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, rien n'y fit. Son cerveau carburait à 200 km/h. Il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir. Alors, ayant abandonné l'idée de piquer un roupillon, il s'était installé devant l'aquarium géant qui trônait au centre du restaurant. Là, il put observer mille et une couleurs à travers les différentes espèces de poissons qui s'y trouvaient. C'était un spectacle à couper le souffle. D'une certaine façon, il s'était senti un peu plus apaisé, oubliant les tracas de la vie quotidienne. Saviez-vous que l'une des raisons pour laquelle le restaurant "Le Baratie" était aussi célèbre était, bien sûr, la cuisine, délicieuse et raffinée, du fameux chef étoilé Zeff, mais aussi et surtout cet aquarium qui offrait une vue époustouflante sur la salle ? Celle-ci était éclairée par de gigantesques lustres en cristal, dont la lumière filtrait à travers l'eau du bassin, ce qui donnait à l'espace une teinte bleutée, avec des reflets d'or et d'argent. On avait l'impression d'être au plus profond de l'océan. C'est pourquoi, cet endroit était également connu sous le nom de « All Blue.

Il a fallut une bonne minute pour que Zoro se retire de ses pensées et décide enfin d'aller interpeller le chef.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

\- Eh ? On se connait ?

\- Euh, c'est-à-dire que…enfin je…

\- Ah oui, ça me revient ! Tu es l'un des amis de Sanji si je ne m'abuse, comment j'ai pu oublier une tête pareille ? HaHa !

\- Oui, c'est ça. Enfin bref, je me demandais si par hasard, vous auriez des nouvelles de Sanji ? Ça va faire deux jours que mes amis et moi essayons de le joindre, sans succès.

\- Ah…

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt, à l'hôpital…**_

/TOC TOC/

\- C'est moi, je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, vas-y.

\- Alors, comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, merci. Les médecins ont dit que d'ici dimanche, je pourrais sortir et lundi je reprendrais le chemin du lycée, c'est plutôt positif non ?

\- Sanji…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu t'entends parler ? Positif ? Y a rien de positif dans toute cette histoire ! Quand te décideras-tu à réagir, merde !

\- Zeff, on en a déjà parlé, mes problèmes avec mon père ne te regardent pas.

\- Quoi ?! Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! C'est qui qui m'a appelé, à moitié mort il y a deux jours pour que je vienne l'aider hein ?! Et après tu me dis que ça me regarde pas ?!

\- Oui, c'est vrai je t'ai appelé mais tu m'as dit que si j'avais le moindre problème je pouvais t'appeler ! Et il y avait personne d'autre à qui je pouvais demander, vraiment désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi, si ça te fais tellement chier de m'aider alors je ne te demanderais plus rien !

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça ! Mais tu pourrais au moins essayer d'en parler à tes amis non ?

\- Ça, jamais !

\- Et pourquoi, hein ? Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront ! Ils ont vraiment l'air de tenir à toi alors pourquoi tu n'essaies pas ?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas, tout simplement ! Tu me voies leur crier haut et fort que je me fais battre par mon père et que je refuse de réagir, tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que j'estime l'avoir mérité ? Ils vont me prendre pour un taré !

\- C'est peut être mieux que de leur mentir tout le temps non ?

\- Non.

\- Mais enfin Sanji, merde quoi ! Si tu continues, tu vas perdre leur confiance à jamais ! C'est ce que tu veux ?!

\- Non ! Mais je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité, c'est impossible.

\- Ils ont essayé de te contacter non ?

\- Oui, mais je suis incapable de leur répondre.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne sais plus quoi inventer ? Ça il fallait s'y attendre, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu te bats ou que tu t'es cogné, ils vont bien finir par ne plus avaler tes mensonges.

\- Je sais. Et quand ce jour arrivera, je l'accepterais. Je suis déjà très heureux d'avoir pu les rencontrer et même d'avoir pu être leur ami. C'est déjà bien plus que ce que je pouvais espérer.

\- Pfff, t'es vraiment une tête de lard ! Heureusement que y en a pas dix comme toi parce que sinon, je t'aurais transformé en carpaccio depuis bien longtemps.

\- …

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes leur dire cette fois ? Et moi, je suis censé faire quoi ? Parce que s'ils débarquent dans mon restaurant pour me demander de tes nouvelles, je ne saurais pas quoi dire, à part des conneries !

\- T'inquiètes pas, t'auras qu'à leur dire que je suis tombé malade et que je serais de retour lundi !

\- Ah oui, brillante idée ! Et tu crois pas qu'ils vont trouver bizarre que tu te ramène avec une paire de baguettes en fer et des bleus sur la tronche ?

\- Ça, c'est moi qui m'en chargerais, t'inquiète.

\- Mouais…ça pue ton histoire, je sais pas comment ils vont gober ça, à moins qu'ils soient complètement stupide.

\- Ah bah pour certain, je pourrais leur dire que je suis tombé d'un immeuble en voulant jouer à Superman qu'ils me croiraient !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un dernier regard avant de tomber dans un fou rire interminable. Ça leur faisait du bien, ainsi Sanji a pu détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ah, pfuuu ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça ! Bon bah tâche de guérir vite petit cornichon ! Je viendrais te chercher dimanche après-midi, ça t'éviteras de prendre le bus ! Avec tes baguettes en fer, t'es encore capable de blesser quelqu'un et avec la chance que t'as, de te blesser toi-même.

\- Ça s'appelle des béquilles, vieux schnock.

\- Sale gosse. Bon je te rappellerais, d'ici là, repose-toi un peu, d'accord ?

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas, allez file !

 _ **Maintenant…**_

\- Hum, alors ? Vous savez quelque chose ? S'impatienta Zoro.

\- Ah euh oui ! Il est malade, une gastro, je t'épargne les détails.

\- Ah, et une gastro l'empêche de prévenir ses potes ?

\- Non mais il a eu des soucis avec son téléphone, la dernière fois, il m'a appelé avec son fixe.

\- Ah, je vois.

\- Oui.

\- Bon ben je vais rentrer alors, merci pour…le renseignement.

\- Oh mais de rien ! _Bordel, ces histoires d'ados c'est vraiment plus de mon âge_ , _j'en ai ma claque, la prochaine fois, Sanji se démerdera tout seul ! »,_ Pensa Zeff tout en disant au revoir à Zoro.

Il n'était pas loin de minuit lorsque Zoro rentra enfin chez lui. Il envoya comme promis, un dernier texto à ses amis afin de leur dire que Sanji était simplement malade et qu'il serait de retour lundi. Puis, sans demander son reste, il passa le seuil de sa porte de chambre, s'affala sur son lit sans aucune délicatesse, et trouva le sommeil assez rapidement, à son plus grand bonheur.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse, et puis bah j'espère être de retour très vite, j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant donc ça devrait pas poser de problèmes, sur ce à la prochaine!

Bisous, bisous :)


	14. Chapitre 14

Salut la compagnie! Je poste le chapitre 14, en m'excusant, je pensais le poster le week-end dernier mais bon, il est là, c'est le principal!

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

* * *

Le week-end était déjà terminé, Zoro n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Le réveil fut très éprouvant, en ce lundi matin, 6h00. Alors, il est vrai que son bus matinal n'arrivait pas avant 8h05, mais notre cher Zoro aimait bien prendre son temps le matin et commencer par faire quelques exercices : des séries de pompes et d'abdos, en passant par soulever des haltères de taille et de poids différents. À 7h00, il mettait fin à son petit entrainement et se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle de bain, suant et transpirant à grosses gouttes, pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Ensuite, il prenait un petit-déjeuner : café bien serré, histoire de finir de se réveiller, jus d'orange pressé, un fruit et un bol de riz rond blanc, pour faire passer le tout. C'était un repas très simple, ce qui convenait très bien au vert, qui ne préférait pas perdre de temps à cuisiner quelque chose de trop sophistiqué. De toute manière, mis à part cuir du riz, il ne savait pas faire grand-chose, il n'était pas cuisinier lui, pas comme un certain blond. Et voilà qu'il se remettait à penser à l'autre abruti. La journée promettait d'être passionnante…

 _ **Au même moment…**_

De mon côté, je ne payais pas de mine. J'avais les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'appréhension de devoir retrouver les profs, les camarades de classes ainsi que mes amis. J'allais devoir passer ma journée à expliquer quand, comment, où et pourquoi je me retrouvais dans cet état. Mais je me consolai en me disant que le lendemain, tout serait fini. C'est comme ça que ça se passe au lycée, vous êtes le centre d'attention lorsqu'il vous arrive quelque chose de bien ou de mal puis le lendemain, plus rien. Et puis, je m'en foutais pas mal de ce que pouvais penser les autres, c'est surtout mon entourage que je ne voulais pas embêter avec mes problèmes. Je finissais de me préparer pour aller en cours quand soudain, mon père entra dans la salle de bain. Il y eut un long silence, froid, pesant. Il m'a regardé, puis et reparti sans dire un mot. Je pense que ce qu'à dit Zeff hier lorsqu'il m'a ramené chez moi ne lui a pas plu. Il faut dire qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte le vieux schnock. Il a carrément dit à mon père que s'il continuait à frapper aussi fort, il aurait les services sociaux aux fesses. Il ne manque pas de tact, c'est certain. Mais au moins, mon père n'a pas su répliquer, il a préféré faire profil bas. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Malgré l'avertissement de Zeff, je pense qu'il ne va pas se passer bien longtemps avant qu'il remette ça. Suffit d'un coup dans le nez ou d'un simple excès de colère et hop, de retour à la case départ. Enfin, nous verrons bien, après tout, s'il a décidé de m'ignorer pendant un moment, c'est tant mieux pour moi.

Après ce petit incident, je me dirigeais, non sans difficulté vers l'arrêt de bus. _Ce que ça peut être encombrant les béquilles, je vous jure._ J'avais eu la bonne idée de partir 10 minutes plus tôt, histoire de ne pas louper le bus, ou même de devoir lui courir après, étant maintenant réduit à l'état d'handicapé temporaire, ce serait très compliqué. Quand le bus fut enfin arrivé, je cru mourir rien qu'en le regardant. Il était bondé. _C'est bien ma veine, non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu pour mériter ça ?_ A l'intérieur, une femme enceinte, accompagné de son fils de 4-5 ans et une vieille dame m'avaient proposé, chacune leur tour, de me céder leur place. J'ai refusé. Ce qui est pour moi tout à fait normal, en tant que gentleman, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser une femme faire ça. Alors, j'ai pris sur moi et j'ai gardé ma fierté intacte même si, par moment, la douleur revenait et que je rêvais de pouvoir poser mes fesses sur l'un des sièges de ce maudit bus. Le bus freina brusquement et j'ai bien failli dire bonjour au sol. Je sentais déjà que la journée allait être longue, très longue quand je vis entrer une tête verte, notre tête verte. Il tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers l'amas de personne, afin de rejoindre le fond du bus. _Apparemment, il ne m'a pas encore remarqué, c'est le moment._

« Hey, marimo ! Je suis là.

\- Sanji ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, en chair et en os, je t'ai pas trop manqué ?

\- Pff, absolument pas ! Ne rêve pas trop, cuistot pervers.

\- Bah moi, tu m'as vraiment manqué, tronche de gazon.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Non.

\- Enfoiré…

\- Ha ha, t'énerves pas, c'est pas trop le lieu, ni le moment pour se battre, y a pas assez de place.

\- Et mais…attends une minute…t'étais pas censé être malade toi ?

\- Bah si, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Bah je sais pas moi, peut-être parce que t'as la tronche d'un gars qui vient de faire la guerre du Vientam !

\- C'est Vietnam, abruti ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, monsieur le cactus, je me suis cassé la gueule dans mes escaliers…

\- Attends, t'es sérieux là ? Tu me fais marcher, c'est pas possible !

\- Bah écoute, j'ai couru pour allez aux toilettes, j'ai glissé et je me suis lamentablement gaufré, voilà.

\- Ha ha ha ! Bordel, j'en peux plus, t'es vraiment trop con, je peux plus rien pour toi, mon pauvre vieux ! Ha ha ha !

\- Oui, bon ça va, fermes-là un peu, tout le monde nous regarde.

\- Raaaah….Et ben, t'es un sacré numéro toi ! Je me demande bien qu'est-ce qui m'attire chez toi…. Fit Zoro, tout en marmonnant ces derniers mots.

\- De quoi ?

\- Non rien, j'ai rien dis. »

Suite à cela, nous étions enfin arrivés à l'arrêt et nous avons marché jusqu'au lycée. La sonnerie avait retenti lorsque nous avions franchie la grille, et oui, il faut un peu plus de temps pour faire le trajet, maintenant que j'avais des béquilles.

La journée s'est déroulée sans encombre, si ce n'est que j'ai eu, comme je vous l'avais dis plus tôt, toute l'attention sur moi à cause de mes blessures. Je m'apprêtais à repartir avec Zoro quand Nami m'interpella. Elle avait besoin de moi de toute urgence. Bien entendu, j'ai accepté de bon cœur, trop heureux de pouvoir servir à une si jolie demoiselle. Je suivis donc la belle rousse tout en faisant signe à Zoro de partir sans moi. Il haussa les épaules, puis se détourna en poussant un juron d'indignation. _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ce marimo ? Dès que je suis en présence d'une représentante du sexe féminin, il s'énerve et me cherche des poux ou alors il ferme sa gueule et dégage une aura de tueur en série. Manquerait plus qu'il soit jaloux ! Attends, et si c'était vrai ? Et si j'avais vu juste ? Ha ha, cette tête d'algue aurait donc un faible pour moi ? Depuis le début, je le savais ! Lui qui disait qu'il voulait juste jouer avec moi, bah tiens ! Mon œil, oui !_

« Sanji ?

 _N'empêche, c'est mignon quand même un marimo jaloux et possessif. Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Y a un boulon qu'a sauté la, j'ai vraiment un problème avec ça, en ce moment ! Y a pas moyen que je tombe amoureux de ce mec, non._

« SAN-JI ?

 _Mais qui est-ce qui a parlé de tomber amoureux ? N'importe quoi, bon ça suffit, Sanji, ta gueule ! Je mérite vraiment des claques mentales moi, c'est pas possible !_

« SANJI !

\- Hein, quoi ?

\- Non mais je rêve, ça fait depuis 5 minutes que je parle et tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Tu vas finir par t'en prendre une !

\- Bah justement je pensais que j'en méritais une.

\- DE QUOI ?

\- Nami, calme-toi chérie, il est juste dans la lune, c'est rien.

\- N'empêche, il est quand même souvent dans la lune, comme tu dis, répliqua Ussop.

\- Je suis désolé les gars, vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Nous étions en train de chercher une idée pour fêter dignement l'anniversaire de notre cher Zoro.

\- Mais ma douce Robin, l'anniversaire de ce petit pois est au mois de novembre non ?

\- Bah oui, nous le savons Sanji, mais nous sommes le 7 novembre et le 11 novembre, c'est vendredi tu sais !

\- On est déjà en novembre ?! Mais c'est pas possible ça, j'ai l'impression que la rentrée c'était il y a même pas deux mois !

\- Bah oui c'est logique en faite, puisque entre septembre et novembre, ça fait deux mois… Mais t'es sur que ça va ? T'es vraiment à l'ouest ces temps-ci…

\- Oui, c'est vrai et je te sens très fatigué aussi, tu manges bien ? Tu tombes souvent malade non ? Demanda Vivi, d'une voix soucieuse.

\- Non, ça va, je vais très bien, vous en faites pas !

\- Bon, si tu le dis.

\- Alors, du coup pour l'anniversaire, on fait quoi ?

\- Bah on a qu'à le fêter samedi soir, non ?

\- Mouais, faut que je vois avec mes vieux mais ça devrait se faire, hein Luffy ?

\- Ouais ! Shishishi !

\- Et toi Sanji ? C'est bon pour toi ?

\- Oh, euh oui, je pense.

\- Tu penses ou t'en es sûr ?

\- Laisse le Ussop, de toute façon on doit tous en parler avec nos parents, histoire de savoir si nous serons tous là et de pouvoir ensuite mettre en place la soirée d'anniversaire comme il se doit.

\- Oui, Vivi a raison. Bon nous en reparlerons demain tous ensemble ».

Suite à cela, nous nous sommes tous séparés, chacun rentrant chez soi, tranquillement. Quant à moi, je réfléchissais beaucoup. _Devrais-je tenter le diable et aller à cette soirée ? Qui plus est, je devrais sûrement rester dormir sur place, de ce que j'ai compris, alors quelle sera la réaction de mon père ? En même temps, suite à l'altercation qu'il a eu avec Zeff, je doute qu'il s'en prenne à moi dans les semaines à venir. J'ai cru comprendre que tant que j'aurais encore mon attelle et que je serais réduit à marcher avec des béquilles, il me laisserait un peu tranquille. Oh et puis merde ! Je m'en fous. Au point où j'en suis, je me moque bien de ce que le vieux peut me faire, j'y suis préparé. J'irais à cette fête, qu'il le veuille ou non. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir acheter à cette tronche de légume ? Bonne question, je tâcherais de me concentrer davantage sur ça que sur mon père._

Je passai la porte de ma maison, il devait être aux alentours de 18h30. Je m'empressai de faire mes devoirs pour ensuite allumer mon ordinateur afin de commencer mes recherches pour trouver un cadeau. Mais je ne connaissais pas assez le marimo pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'il aimait. _Rah, foutue algue verte, tu me pourriras la vie jusqu'au bout, je me creuse la tête pour toi, pour pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui me permettra de te voir sourire, heureux. Parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, j'aime quand tu souris. C'est rare mais quand ça t'arrives, étrangement je ressens comme des picotements dans tout le corps. Oui, décidément y a quelque chose de bizarre en moi, comme le fait que je n'ai pas détesté la fois où tu m'as embrassé, mais ça je ne l'avouerais jamais, plutôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances que de dévoiler ça ! Imagine un peu, qu'est-ce que penserais ma douce Vivi ? Elle se retrouverait seule…Non décidément, je ne pourrais jamais m'y faire c'est impossible ! Oh seigneur, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux d'une charmante créature au corps de rêve, avec une belle paire de seins ? Non évidemment que non ! A la place, j'ai droit à une tête de brocoli, bourré de testostérone, sans aucune classe, et avec en prime un caractère qui ferait fuir le premier être humain censé sur cette planète ! Bordel, pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?_

Je finissais de rager intérieurement contre moi-même pour avoir toutes ces pensées autour de Zoro puis, n'ayant rien trouvé du côté de mes recherches, je décidai d'aller me coucher, en espérant avoir autre chose en tête qu'une tronche de marimo. _Tiens mais j'y pense…Oh oui ! C'est une excellente idée ! Je vais lui offrir ça, je suis sûr qu'il va adorer, haha !_ Je m'endormis très vite suite à cela, un fin sourire au visage.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Voili voilou! Je sais, il est un peu plus court que les précédents et il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, désolé...Je promets de me rattraper, et oui l'anniversaire de Zoro promet d'être intéressant ;)

Bisous, à très vite! Reviews?


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour, bonjour !

Mes excuses, et oui deux mois sans poster un seul chapitre, je vais finir brûler sur un bûcher pour vous faire patienter autant :')

Je tiens à vous prévenir (si je ne l'ai pas déjà fais) que la sortie de mes chapitres est un peu aléatoire. Quand j'ai du temps pour moi, pendant les vacances, etc... bah je le passe à écrire et je vais vous dire c'est pas souvent mais j'essaie parce que j'aime ça!

En attendant voici le chapitre 15, je suis un peu déçue de celui-ci, je le trouve un peu court mais j'ai dû le coupé sinon ça n'allait pas, bref j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !

INFO : J'ai effectué une petite correction (en faite j'ai rajouté une phrase dans le dialogue Sanji/Zoro vers la fin parce que j'avais complètement oublié un détail important, je m'en excuse sincèrement j'ai la tête ailleurs)

Sur ce je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

La semaine s'était écoulée bien trop rapidement à mon goût, nous étions déjà vendredi. Vendredi 11 novembre pour être plus exacte. Et c'était enfin le jour J. L'anniversaire du marimo. Nous étions tous très impatients d'être le soir, afin de nous amuser comme il se doit. Tous ? Oui, même moi, j'avais hâte d'y être rien que pour voir la tête que cette tronche de cactus tirerait en découvrant ce que je lui ai acheté. Hé hé.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la pause déjeuné que tous le monde attendaient, enfin surtout un certain ventre sur patte dénommé Luffy. Nous avions décidé de mangé à une table située derrière le bâtiment principal. Et aujourd'hui, j'avais promis à tous le monde un " bentô fait maison". En tout, 10 portions à préparer, enfin plutôt douze : rajouter deux parts à Luffy et le compte y est, cet idiot m'avait demandé trois bentôs pour lui seul. Je vous jure, un vrai morfal. Autant vous dire que j'ai passé du temps à tout préparer. Toute la soirée d'hier plus encore le matin, avant de partir au lycée. Je m'étais levé exprès plus tôt pour finir mes préparations.

« Et voilà ! Bon appétit, mes amis ! J'espère que vous trouverez ça à votre goût mes chères mellorines ! Déclarais-je, des cœurs pleins les yeux.

\- Merci beaucoup Sanji, ça n'a pas dû être facile de cuisiner tout ça.

\- Oh non, ce n'est rien du tout ma douce Vivi ! Après tout, c'est ce que je veux faire plus tard alors autant m'habituer à cuisiner pour des dizaines de personnes non ?

\- OUUUUUIIIIIIII ! Sanji sera le plus grand cuisinier de mon équipage ! C'est trop génial !

\- Euh, t'emballes pas trop Luffy, Sanji ne sera pas là pour te cuisiner tes petits plats jusqu'à la fin de tes jours…

\- Hein ?! M-Mais pourquoi ? Moi je /GRUNCH/ Sanji /GRUNCH/ toujours.

\- Luffy, combien de fois faudra te le dire ? ON NE PARLE PAS LA BOUCHE PLEINE ! ON NE COMPREND JAMAIS RIEN À CE QUE TU DIS ! Aboya Nami, rouge de colère contre l'idiot qui nous servait de leader.

\- Maiiiieuh…

Pendant que Luffy se frottait la tête suite à l'apparition d'une énorme bosse, Robin me fit signe d'approcher. Tout content d'avoir son attention, je me précipitai à ses côtés pour savoir ce qu'elle me voulait. Puis discrètement, elle me fit comprendre que j'avais été désigné pour tenir "tête de cactus" à l'écart pendant que les autres se répartissait le travail entre eux. J'écoutai attentivement toutes ses consignes, puis ayant terminée, elle se détourna et reprit la conversation avec les autres filles, comme si de rien n'était. Quant à moi, et bien…je reprenais l'une de mes activités préférées du moment à savoir, réfléchir. Je n'arrêtais pas, en ce moment, mon cerveau faisait office de passoire, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais toujours un truc qui traîne dans la tête. Enfin, pour être plus précis, 90% de mon cerveau était concentré que sur une chose : Zoro. Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça pouvait me rendre fou. Oui, ce cactus me rendait dingue. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai été désigné pour être marimo-sitter. Bah voyons. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

La sonnerie me ramena au présent, l'heure de la fin du repas avait sonné. Nous nous dirigeâmes chacun de notre côté pour débuter les cours de l'après-midi. Je commençais d'ailleurs par mathématiques, _encore un truc qui va bien me saouler_. Je haïssais cette matière. Tous ces nombres, c'est à vous griller la cervelle. Trois longues heures passées à poser, multiplier, diviser, chercher la fonction f de x, trouver a, b et c,… _Arrrgh, j'ai un putain de mal de crâne ! J'ai autre chose à penser que toute cette merde, et pour bien m'aider, j'ai un prof qui ne peut décidément pas me sentir. C'est absolument génial._ Mr Igaram, prof de maths au lycée Miyako, avec un nom pareil et un look digne de Louis XIV, normal que je ne sois pas à son goût. J'ai plutôt l'air du bad boy de première avec tous mes bandages. Faut dire, ce prof n'aimait pas grand monde à part peut être les filles. _Quel vieux pervers, je vous jure._ Mais à par moi, c'est surtout Zoro qui s'en prenait plein la tronche par ce prof. Aussi, avec sa couleur de cheveux verte gazon, ses trois boucles d'oreilles, son teint plutôt mat et bronzé, son-t-shirt blanc qui laissait paraître ses muscles saillants, ses yeux émeraudes si beaux, sa bouche…STOP ! _Bordel, Sanji mais ressaisis-toi, t'es en cours, merde ! Arrête de fantasmer !_ Ce fut les trois heures les plus longues de mon existence mais l'avantage (s'il s'agit bien là d'un avantage) c'est qu'après cette interminable période, nous en avions terminé avec cette journée. Aussi, je devais dès à présent tenir compagnie à tête d'algue afin que les autres puissent préparer la fête chez Zoro. Ace ayant le double des clés de l'appartement de celui-ci (ne me demander pas pourquoi ce mec à un double des clés, je n'en sais strictement rien), ils pouvaient donc tous s'y rendre sans encombres.

Mais revenons-en à Zoro et moi-même. Je décidai de le prendre avec moi et de faire quelques courses. D'abord réticent, il finit par accepter de m'accompagner. Nous avions donc décidé de prendre le métro, direction nord-ouest du centre-ville, là où était situé l'un des plus grands centre commercial de la région. Une fois arrivés, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le supermarché du rez-de-chaussée et c'est la que commença le plan de diversion. Je faisais exprès de prendre mon temps, chose qui avait don d'énerver notre cher cactus ambulant mais je n'en avais que faire. Je prenais un malin plaisir à le faire chier. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus j'en oubliais le marimo, étant occupé à choisir quelle sorte de poisson j'allais acheter. Et là, j'ai eu vite fait de regretter mon manque d'attention à son égard. _Mais, minute,_ _où est-il encore passé celui-là ? Non, ne me dites pas que je l'ai perdu de vue, non ! Pas maintenant, pas à moi ! Désormais je sais ce que peuvent ressentir les pauvres mères qui après avoir eu une seconde d'inattention, perdent leurs enfants. Sauf que dans mon cas, c'est pas mon enfant ! Bordel, mais il va me faire péter les plombs si ça continue ! Plus le choix, je vais devoir employer la manière forte ! En y réfléchissant plus attentivement, ça risque d'être très drôle !_

Une fois la colère et l'inquiétude passée, je me dirigeai vers l'accueil de ce gigantesque supermarché et, demanda gentiment à la charmante dame assise juste derrière le comptoir de bien vouloir passer le message.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plait. Zoro est attendu à l'accueil. Il est grand avec des cheveux verts ?! Hum, si vous le voyez, vous êtes priés de le guider jusqu'à l'accueil. Je répète, Zoro est attendu à l'accueil, merci.

 _Je sens qu'il va me trucider, haha mais je peux pas m'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement._ Un bon quart d'heure est passé lorsque je vis débarquer Zoro, la mine décomposée et déformée par la rage contenue. D'ici je pouvais même apercevoir une veine palpité le long de sa tempe.

\- Bah alors marimo, on s'est perdu dis moi ?

\- TOI….Je vais te massacrer, enfoiré de sourcil en vrille ! Comment as-tu osé ?

\- HAHAHA, j'en peux plus, désolé ! Mais c'est tellement drôle, on dirait un gamin de cinq ans ! HAHAHA !

\- Ouais c'est ça, allez ! Fous-toi de ma gueule mais en attendant c'est toi qui m'a foutu dans cette merde, j'aurais jamais dû accepter de te suivre dans ce foutu magasin.

\- Hahaha ! J'ai mal au ventre tellement j'en peux plus de rire ! Haaaaa, pfffiu ça fait beaucoup de bien, je te remercie tronche de cactus !

\- Bon t'as fini oui ? Moi j'en ai ma claque, je rentre.

\- Qu…QUOI ? NON !

\- Hein ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça ?

 _Merde, si ça continue, je vais me faire griller et le plan tombera à l'eau ! Il faut à tout prix que je l'empêche de rentrer ! Vite, une idée, une idée…._

\- Euh, je…pardon ! C'est juste que j'aimerais vraiment que tu restes avec moi ! Oui, après tout, je…euh…j'ai besoin de toi !

\- T'as besoin de moi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives tout à coup ?

\- Ben, euh oui, il faut que tu m'aides pour euh….porter les courses ?

\- Non mais je rêve ! T'es pas fichu de te débrouiller seul, ma parole, une vraie gonzesse !

\- Non mais oh ! Je ne te permets pas, sale algue pas fraîche ! Et puis d'abord, je te signale que je suis en béquille, pauvre crétin !

\- Tsss, tu me saoules, vas y j'en ai assez entendu, je me tire.

\- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre tout seul ? Si tu ne restes pas avec moi, tu ne rentreras jamais chez toi, et même si par miracle tu arrivais à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la maison, tu serais rentré au bercail d'ici demain soir, haha !

\- N'importe quoi ! Je n'aurais qu'à demander mon chemin, je me débrouille très bien tout seul, j'ai pas besoin de toi, blondinette !

\- Bon, bon si tu le dis. Mais tu n'avais qu'à me dire que tu te sentais trop fatigué pour porter trois malheureux sacs de courses…Rah, moi qui pensais que tu étais fort, dommage…

\- DE QUOI ? TU ME TRAITES DE FAIBLE, C'EST CA ?

\- Peut-être bien que oui mais c'est toi qui a commencé je te signale.

\- Grummph…

\- Pardon ? Je comprends pas, désolé je parle pas l'algue.

\- Je t'emmerde !

\- D'accord. Et c'est tout ?

\- Tsss, c'est bon, je vais les porter tes trois putains de sacs de merde, ou non, je vais tous les porter et je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas un lâche faiblard !

\- Bon, et bien comme ça, c'est réglé.

\- Hé, du sourcil !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me tapes sur les nerfs, tu sais ça ?

\- Mmmh, je sais oui ! » Fit-je, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Et c'est comme ça que mon plan à pu fonctionner comme sur des roulettes. Qu'il est influençable ce pauvre Zoro, il suffit de le titiller un peu et c'est gagné ! Tellement facile. Je me surpris à sourire en pensant à Zoro lors de notre précédente altercation. Il était tellement mignon à vouloir me prouver qu'il n'était pas une tapette. Mignon ? S'il savait ce que je pense de lui à cet instant, je pense que je finirais étrangler à coup sûr.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Alors? Pas trop déçu? J'ai l'impression de tourner autour du pot mais je me devais de faire comme ça pour que l'anniversaire de Zoro soit dans un seul et même chapitre c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de couper à cet endroit...

Bref, on s'en fout, sur ce je vous dis à très vite et merci encore pour celles et ceux qui me soutiennent, vous êtes géniaux!

Ciao! ;)


	16. Chapitre 16

Salut la compagnie! Me voici avec le chapitre 16 que j'ai écris en seulement 3 jours, un record pour moi! Je dois dire que je suis assez fière de celui-ci, c'est aussi l'un de mes chapitres les plus longs, vous me direz ce que vous en penserez ;)

Bonne lecture à vous, passez un bon moment!

* * *

Après cette fin d'après-midi passée à faire les magasins et à devoir supporter la "bonne humeur" du marimo, il était temps de se "quitter". Oui, je devais rentrer chez moi pour prendre mes affaires, ainsi que le cadeau de Zoro. Ensuite, je repartirais pour la fête. Je dis donc au revoir à Zoro et je partis en direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour rentrer chez moi. Une fois arrivé chez moi, je rentre sans même prendre le temps de fermer la porte d'entrée et monte directement dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires que j'avais pris soin de préparer la veille. Puis, après avoir descendu les escaliers quatre à quatre, je me dirigeai vers la sortie lorsque mon père m'interpella.

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça ? Je sais très bien que tu ne travailles pas ce soir, tu me l'as dis hier.

 _Et merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que j'ouvre ma gueule ? Je n'aurai pas pu tout simplement faire comme si j'allais au travail, comme chaque vendredi soir ? Zeff m'avait accordé mon vendredi à cause de l'anniversaire du marimo mais du coup j'ai complètement zappé que je l'avais dis au paternel. D'ailleurs je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il s'en souvient, d'habitude dès que je sors un truc il s'en fout royalement. Quel crétin tu fais Sanji…_

\- Et bien je sors.

\- Tu sors ? Tu me prends pour un abruti ou quoi ? Je suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que tu sors !

\- Bah je vais chez un ami, ça te pose un problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour m'en empêcher ? Tu veux me frapper pour que je puisse plus marcher ? Ah mais non pardon, je peux déjà plus marcher puisque je suis contraint d'utiliser ces putains de béquilles !

\- Tu baisses d'un ton le morveux ! Allez c'est bon, tire-toi ! J'ai pas envie que l'autre vieux cuisinier de merde vienne encore me les briser à ton sujet ! ( _cf_ chap 14)

\- Ok. Je rentrerai que demain matin.

\- Mh. »

 _ **Pendant ce temps, du côté de Zoro…**_

Après avoir quitté le sourcil vrillé, Zoro avait décidé de commander japonais pour ce soir. Notre cher kendoka était prit d'une petite flemme à cuisiner, pour ne pas dire qu'en réalité, il ne cuisinait quasi jamais. Il se dirigea alors chez le premier restaurant japonais qu'il trouva. Une fois le plat acheté, il se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui. Seulement, ce fut plus dur que ce qu'il croyait. _Alors, euh…je suis où bordel ? Rah ça m'énerve, toutes les rues se ressemblent ici c'est chiant. Et puis où se trouve ce putain d'arrêt de bus ? Je sens que ça va me prendre la tête c't'histoire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je naisse avec un sens de l'orientation aussi pourri ? Si l'autre abruti de blond était là, il se ferait une joie de se foutre de ma gueule, ça c'est sûr. Mais attends, pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à penser à lui ? Ça y est c'est officiel, je ne contrôle plus mon cerveau. Et merde, bon Zoro concentre-toi un peu. A droite ? Ou à gauche ? A l'instinct je dirais à droite. Allez c'est parti !_ Et c'est sur ces réflexions que Zoro se dirigea à droi-… ah bah non, à gauche.

De mon côté, j'étais déjà dans le bus. J'avais eu la chance de le choper, sinon j'aurais dû attendre une bonne demi-heure pour le prochain. Le temps s'écoula à une de ces vitesses que je me retrouvai déjà au pied de l'immeuble où habitait Zoro. Je grimpai les escaliers non sans difficultés, entre mes béquilles et mon sac s'était légèrement éprouvant. Et il m'était impossible de penser à prendre l'ascenseur, ça jamais. Si c'était pour faire une crise avant même d'atteindre le pallier de l'appartement du marimo, alors il valait mieux pour moi de rentrer direct à la maison. Non, ce serait stupide. J'avais réussi à arriver au 3ème étage lorsque j'entendis du bruit en bas. Je me rapprochai du bord pour apercevoir qui venait de rentrer, faut dire que j'ai une putain de curiosité qui m'obligeait à aller vérifier qui cela pouvait bien être. Et, en me penchant un peu, mon cœur rata un battement. C'était LUI, il venait de rentrer ? _Pfff il a encore dû se perdre cet idiot, mais quand même j'ai fais en sorte qu'il soit à deux pas de l'arrêt de bus lorsque nos chemins s'étaient séparés plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais quel imbécile, j'aurais dû m'en douter._ Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'ascenseur, je fis la chose la plus stupide qui soit. Je l'ai appelé. _Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai jamais voulu faire ça, tu ne peux pas apprendre à la fermer Sanji ?_

« Tiens, c'est toi blondinet ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à cette heure-ci ?

 _Merde, merde, merde et re merde. Vite Sanji dit un truc ou toute la fête surprise tombe à l'eau !_

\- Ah, marimo ! Bah en faite, j'avais besoin de…de te voir ! Oui en faite, c'est au sujet de…du… devoir de sciences qu'on a à rendre pour la semaine prochaine !

\- Ah bon…Et ?

\- Et ? Et ben je me demandais si par hasard tu ne pouvais pas m'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses ? Héhé ! Déclarais-je, peu sûr de moi, des gouttes de sueur sur mon visage.

\- Mais euh, t'es au courant que je suis une grosse daube en sciences ? Et tu viens me demander ça à moi ? Pourquoi t'es pas plutôt aller voir Vivi ? Avec les notes qu'elle a, elle peut t'être d'une plus grande aide que moi.

 _Bah tout simplement parce qu'elle est en ce moment même dans ton appartement, pauvre crétin ! Bon ça suffit calme-toi, respire un bon coup !_

\- Allons marimo, je ne vais pas déranger cette magnifique déesse pour un pauvre devoir de pacotille ! Voyons c'est absurde !

\- Ah, mais moi par contre, tu peux venir me faire chier avec, c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait !

\- Tsss, bon donne-moi deux minutes, j'arrive.

\- Hein ? N-Non c'est bon je te rejoins devant chez to-…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! T'es en béquilles et ça se voit que tu galères alors j'arrive pour t'aider.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens tout bizarre ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va finir par fondre ? Faut que j'arrête avec ça, je vais finir par me tuer…_

Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que le marimo soit arrivé à moi et m'aide à me relever pour continuer notre montée de ces escaliers qui me paraissaient de plus en plus interminable.

\- Pfff, ce que t'es lent ma parole, je pensais pas que c'était aussi chiant, à ce rythme on y arrivera jamais ! Bon j'en ai marre, je te porte.

\- Q-Q-QUOI ? Non mais tu rêves là ! Arrête sale tête d'algue moisie ! Repose-moi tout de suite !

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant idiot ! Tu vas finir par nous faire tomber tous les deux si tu continues à gigoter comme ça !

\- Alors repose-moi et j'arrêterais.

\- Non. Tu resteras sur mon dos jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive et c'est non négociable. Maintenant tu la ferme !

-….

On en était donc là, lui gravissant les marches pendant que moi, je me reposais sur son dos, la tête sur ses épaules. Je me surpris à humer son odeur. C'était agréable. Une odeur de…Ah, je ne saurais même pas définir ce que c'était mais j'adorais. C'était son odeur à lui. J'avais presque envie de dormir comme ça, tout contre lui.

\- Oi !

\- Mmh ?

\- On est arrivé, c'est bon tu peux descendre.

\- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Enfin !

\- Dit le mec qui était à deux doigts de s'endormir sur moi... » Fit Zoro, d'une faible voix.

Zoro tourna alors la clé dans la serrure, puis eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une foule de monde se précipita vers nous, enfin vers lui plus particulièrement en lui criant un "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE". Vu la tête que tirait le cactus, il ne s'en doutait pas le moins du monde. Tous le monde était là, présent pour fêter comme il se devait l'anniversaire de notre cher marimo. D'ailleurs, l'appartement de celui-ci ne ressemblait plus en rien à l'original. D'ordinaire assez terne, simple et calme, des banderoles étaient maintenant accrochées un peu partout, une véritable explosion de couleurs avec des ballons, des serpentins, et même des confettis. _Je plains celui ou ceux qui devront tout nettoyer le lendemain._ De la musique en fond, des projecteurs et une boule disco ? Sérieusement ? Sûrement encore une idée de Luffy ou un autre idiot de la bande. En parlant du loup, celui-ci hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il voulait tout de suite passé à table, Ussop, Chopper et Franky s'étaient mis à effectuer une chorégraphie pour le moins spéciale, les filles étaient assises dans le canapé et buvaient tranquillement leur boisson, et Ace était déjà en compagnie de Zoro en train de lui proposer à boire dans la cuisine. Et moi, j'étais au beau milieu de tout ce remue-ménage et je souriais, heureux d'être là, avec eux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de les voir tous ici, unis et heureux sans se soucier du reste. Ils étaient tous dans une bulle invisible et protectrice. Enfin, nous. Je faisais aussi parti de tout ça maintenant et je comptais bien en profiter un maximum.

La soirée battait son plein, et l'heure du gâteau était enfin arrivée, au plus grand bonheur d'un certain goinfre sur patte. Mais qui disait gâteau disait aussi cadeaux.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, je tiens encore une fois à souhaiter un bon anniversaire à notre ami Zoro.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! S'écrièrent tous ensemble la joyeuse bande.

\- Bien et de ce fait, il est temps d'offrir nos cadeaux !

Chacun notre tour, nous avons offert notre cadeau. Zoro a donc eu une montre très élégante de Robin et Franky, deux places pour un concert offert par Ace, Nami et Chopper, un CD de Vivi et un jeu vidéo d'Ussop et Luffy. Quant à moi, je me sentais un peu seul, mon cadeau ne payait pas de mine à côté des autres, j'avais l'impression de jouer le mec pauvre, même si c'était un peu le cas avec mon seul salaire pour payer les courses, la vieille bicoque qui nous servait de maison, etc…

\- Bon bah il ne reste plus que moi alors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert Sanji ? Dis le moi s'teuplé !

\- Luffy t'es idiot ou quoi ? A quoi ça sert qu'il te le dise puisque Zoro va l'ouvrir dans 30 secondes… ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, shishishi !

\- *OUVERTURE DU CADEAU* ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Zoro ?

\- Je…euh ?

\- C'est un marimo, j'espère que ça te plait MA-RI-MO ! Dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Ok, je retiens. A ton anniversaire, je t'offrirais une boîte remplie d'escargots, tronche de spirale ! »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que tous ce beau monde n'éclate de rire à la vue de Zoro et son marimo. Après ça, nous avons continué à faire la fête toute la nuit. Puis, aux alentours de 01h-02h00 du matin, je sortis sur le balcon m'en griller une. Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas fumer une petite cigarette, ça me manquait. Et ce n'est pas le froid de novembre qui allait m'empêcher de sortir. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand la porte coulissa pour faire place à une tête verte.

« Tch, t'en a pas marre de fumer tes bâtons cancérigènes ? Sérieusement ?

\- Fous-moi la paix, tronche de mousse, je fais bien ce que je veux.

\- Mouais…bref et sinon je me demandais…quand est-ce que tu vas m'offrir mon vrai cadeau ? Demanda Zoro, tout en arborant un regard empli de sous-entendus.

\- De quoi tu parles ? La musique était trop forte pour toi ? Elle t'a grillé le peu de cervelle qu'il te restait ou quoi ?

\- Je ne plaisante pas, je te le demande sérieusement.

\- Mais j'ai rien d'autre, et puis d'abord ça ne se fait pas de réclamer, goujat !

\- Peut-être bien, mais moi je veux autre chose.

\- Et on peut savoir qu'est-ce qu'une tête d'algue comme toi voudrais ?

\- Toi.

\- M-M-MOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ça va pas la tête ?! T'as péter un plomb !

\- Chuuut, baisse d'un ton, les autres vont nous entendre.

\- Mais…que…j'en ai rien à foutre que les autres entendent ! T'es complètement givré de me sortir un truc pareil !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas ?

\- Je veux pas quoi ?

\- Bah coucher avec moi.

 _PARDON ? Et il dit ça le plus naturellement du monde ! Mais il a fumé quoi lui ! Je tâcherais de demander à Ace qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu donner à Zoro pour qu'il sorte des conneries pareilles, non mais je nage en plein délire là !_

\- N-NON, JE VEUX PAS COUCHER AVEC TOI, MARIMO PERVERS !

\- …

\- …

\- AHAHAH !

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?!

\- Toi, ah ah ah, t'as toujours pas remarqué que ta gueulé ta dernière phrase et que du coup tout le monde t'as entendu ? Même la vieille mamie qui me sert de voisine d'immeuble juste en face t'as capté ! Ah ah ah !

\- QUOI ? NON ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Où ça ?

\- Juste là.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il a suffit que je tourne la tête à l'endroit où Zoro m'avait indiqué où trouver cette petite vieille pour qu'il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse. Enfin il ne s'était pas, à proprement parlé, jeté sur moi mais presque. J'écarquillai les yeux, incapable de bouger alors que le baiser commençait à s'intensifier et où sa langue cherchait à se frayer un passage jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Passage que je lui laissai, malgré moi. C'est comme si je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, ma tête me hurlait de le repousser et mon cœur me disait de profiter et d'apprécier ce doux moment. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et le manque d'air se fit ressentir des deux côtés. Nous décidons donc de mettre un terme à cet échange, reprenant notre souffle tout en se regardant, cherchant la moindre émotion, le moindre sentiment que l'autre pourrait dévoiler à travers un simple échange visuel. Puis, après un temps qui me parut infini, je finis par rompre le silence en posant la question la plus stupide du moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu te moques de moi ? C'est encore un jeu ? Tu cherches à me provoquer comme toutes les autres fois avant ? C'est quoi le but de tout ça ? Tu cherches à me faire souffrir ? Parce que moi j'en peux plus, je veux plus jouer ça suffit !

\- Mais je…

\- Tu as gagné c'est bon je l'avoue, tu me fais énormément d'effets, voilà t'es content ? C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début, que j'avoue enfin ma faiblesse !

\- Sanji…

\- Et bah oui ! Oui tu me plais, quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, je rougis et je n'arrive pas à me calmer, j'ai de véritables réactions de petites collégiennes et ça me rend dingue ! Je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être complet, que je suis enfin moi-même !

\- Sanji !

\- Et alors ? Ça te fait plaisir de jouer avec mes sentiments ? Hein ?!

\- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER A LA FIN OUI ? ET TU VAS M'ECOUTER ATTENTIVEMENT, C'EST CLAIR ?

-…

\- Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser si je t'ai blessé. Il est vrai que je n'aurai jamais dû t'embrasser ce jour-là pendant la rencontre sportive, c'était complètement stupide de ma part, désolé. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je regrette parce que j'avais vraiment aimé ce petit échange qu'on a eu. Seulement je suis qu'un gros con, têtu et fier comme personne et du coup, j'ai justifié mon acte comme quelque chose d'anodin, sans effets alors que c'était super.

\- Zo-…

\- Tt, laisse-moi terminer ! Et du coup, j'ai dis que c'était nul, que ça ne m'avais même pas atteint et que j'étais prêt à te saouler avec ça. Mais j'aurais jamais dû, parce que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de recommencer. Je te demande pardon.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, t'es en train de me dire que je te fais de l'effet aussi ?

\- Oui…

\- Je rêve ou t'es en train de rougir ?

\- Rah la ferme, toi aussi tu rougis je te signale !

\- Ahahah ! T'es vraiment trop, pfff décidément je n'arriverais jamais à te suivre, marimo.

\- Bon plus sérieusement…je voudrais savoir…euh…hum putain ce que j'aime pas être comme ça, c'est pas moi ça ! Je suis pas une tarlouze merde ! Hum pardon je reprends. Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on sorte ensemble ? Je veux dire toi et moi, on….

 _Oula, si je m'attendais à ça, maintenant ! Il est vraiment trop mignon bordel ! Comment refuser ? Bon en même temps, je ne suis pas gay et je n'y connais rien aux mecs, moi j'aime les filles et… Non te cherches pas d'excuses Sanji, ça suffit comme ça, la comédie a assez duré, dis lui ta réponse maintenant !_

-….et du coup bah sortir ensemble ça….

\- C'est d'accord.

-….voudrait dire qu'on serait comme un…..attend t'as dis quoi là ?!

\- J'ai dis : c'est d'accord pauvre abruti !

\- Non tu viens de rajouter le pauvre abruti.

\- Bah tu vois que t'avais entendu ! Tu es pas croyable toi ! »

Suite à cette longue conversation qui ne voulait pratiquement rien dire, je lui fis signe d'approcher et nous nous sommes donnés un simple baisé, simple mais qui voulait dire tellement de choses. C'est durant cette nuit de novembre, durant l'anniversaire de cette tête de petit pois que notre histoire a débuté en tant que "nous". Mais jusqu'à quand cela allait-il durer ? Nul ne le savait, seul l'instant présent comptait pour moi car je savais que tôt ou tard, l'histoire prendrait fin, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et c'est ce que je redoutais le plus.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Alors? Bien ou pas bien? Je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

Je vous informe également que je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais écrire et surtout poster le prochain chapitre, peut-être aurais-je le temps de l'écrire avant le week-end prochain, je ne sais pas encore, bref.

A la prochaine mes chers lecteurs! Ciao! :D


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à vous, très chers lecteurs!

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vraiment ça fait super plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris peut plaire à certains :)

Voilà le chapitre 17, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le mois de novembre était passé tellement vite que nous étions déjà en décembre et les premiers flocons de neige firent leur apparition. Zoro et moi marchions tranquillement dans les rues de Tokyo. Oui, je ne me trompais pas, nous étions bel et bien à Tokyo. Il était aux alentours de 20h15 et nous nous apprêtions à aller voir un concert du groupe préféré de Zoro avec les places qu'il avait reçu lors de son anniversaire. Nous étions arrivés la veille et avions dormi chez un bon ami à Ace dénommé Sabo et c'est ce qui nous a permis de ne pas payer l'hôtel en supplément. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point les hôtels à Tokyo pouvaient être cher.

Nous étions arrivés à la salle où se déroulerait le concert et déjà la file d'attente était faramineuse, on n'en voyait pas le bout. Il a fallu patienter presque 1h30 pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Le début était prévu à 22h30 et nous étions impatient, enfin surtout Zoro. Moi, je devais avouer qu'en matière de musique, je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose, contrairement à Zoro qui adorait ça. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'il n'écoute un morceau de son groupe favori ou d'autres. Rock, Pop, Electro, Métal, Reggae, Variétés, Jazz,… Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que ce mec aimait toutes sortes de musique, sauf peut-être le Rap, du moins il en écoutait que rarement.

Depuis que nous étions ensemble, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que j'apprenne encore et toujours plus à son sujet. J'ai pu faire tellement de chose avec lui, parfois anodines, parfois importante mais ça m'était complètement égal. J'étais bien, j'étais heureux. Chaque secondes, chaque minutes passées à ses côtés me remplissaient d'une joie immense. J'ai également eu un nombre incalculable de "premières fois" avec lui (NDA : ne vous méprenez pas, si vous avez l'esprit mal tourné, ça vous regarde mais il n'y a aucun sous-entendus derrière ces deux mots, du moins pas pour le moment xD). En faite, il était avant tout mon premier petit-ami. _Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est le premier gars que j'aime, oh ça non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avant lui, bah je n'étais jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, que ce soit fille ou garçon, je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine…Je parle d'amour évidemment ! Bon et aussi de s-s-…SEXE ! Oui, je l'avoue, je ne suis vraiment qu'un pauvre petit puceau de 17 ans mais bref ! De toute façon, ça m'intéresse pas le moins du monde ! Rah foutue conscience ! Mais arrête de penser à ça maintenant, c'est pas du tout le moment !_

« Est- ce que ça va ?

\- Hein, quoi ?

\- Bah je te demande si ça va ?

\- Oui, je vais très bien, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Oh, peut-être parce que ça fait presque 5 minutes que tu te tiens la tête à deux mains en rougissant comme une écrevisse, le regard perdu dans le vague…T'as mal digéré ta salade ou quoi ?

\- N-Non, pas du tout ! Ça va très bien, y a aucun souci !

\- Mouais, t'es vraiment bizarre quand tu t'y mets…En plus vu la tête que tu tirais, je me suis retenu de pas te frapper tellement t'avais l'air d'un abruti fini !

\- De quoi ?! Non mais oh ! Si t'avais fait ça, marimo ! Tu serais mort, enterré six, non ! Plutôt dix pieds sous terre !

\- Tch, j'aimerais bien voir ça, t'arriverais même pas à lever le petit doigt sur moi, blondinette.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la blondinette ! Tu ne paies rien pour attendre !

\- Chut ! Ça va commencer !

\- Non, j'en ai pas terminé avec toi ! Tu vas v-…mmmph »

 _J'y crois pas ! Et il ose m'embrasser comme ça ! En public, avec pleins de gens autour ! Pas que ça me dérange spécialement, après tout ce ne sont que des inconnus mais là n'est pas la question ! Il m'a fait taire en m'embrassant le bougre ! Pas que je n'aime pas ça, au contraire…Tsss, ça y est, je sens déjà que je vais me remettre à rougir, et mon cœur qui bat si fort…Décidément, il me fait perdre pied ce petit pois décérébré (et ça rime ! Bon ok, je sors… xD)._

Le concert était terminé et nous étions repartis, des étoiles plein les yeux, enfin surtout du côté de Zoro. Moi je me contentais de le regarder, c'est dingue comme je le trouvais beau à cet instant et je souriais comme un bienheureux. Tout en marchant, il me parlait encore de cette soirée, de comment il avait ressenti des frissons le parcourir dès les premières notes de musiques, de cette ambiance électrique, des chanteurs,…. Un vrai moulin à paroles celui-là. Quand on parlait de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Que ce soit de musique, de kendô ou même parfois de jeux vidéos, impossible de le stopper. Et il était tellement passionné et heureux de pouvoir partager ce qu'il aimait qu'il m'était juste impossible de ne pas l'écouter, ni même de ne pas le trouver mignon. Ce marimo, mon marimo…Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me faire craquer, c'est fou ! Quand je me retrouvais là, seul avec lui, c'était tellement bon, tellement agréable. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça s'arrête.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ?

\- Oh rien, je pensais juste que j'étais très heureux d'être avec toi ce soir, merci de m'avoir fait profiter de ton cadeau !

\- Euh, mais…euh…rah mais arrête de sourire ! Tu m'effraies plus qu'autre chose là, ça devient carrément gênant ! Balbutia Zoro, le rouge aux joues.

\- Bah quoi ? Tu préférerais que je pleure ? Imbécile !

\- Qu-…Ouais ! T'aurais peut-être moins l'air d'un psychopathe, avec ton sourcil entortillé qui m'hypnotise !

\- HEIN ? Laisse mon sourcil en dehors de ça ! Enfoiré, ce que tu peux être insupportable quand tu t'y mets !

\- Moi ? Insupportable ? Parle pour toi, tch.

\- …

\- …

 _Super ! Et dire que ça se passait tellement bien y a même pas 5 minutes de ça. Il a suffit qu'il ouvre sa bouche pour détruire ce moment. Il a le don de tout gâcher celui-là, je vous jure !_

\- Bon ok, je m'excuse ! Ça te va ? Allez maintenant arrête de bouder !

 _Qu-Quoi ? Le cactus s'excuse ? Zoro ravale sa fierté et s'excuse ? Mon dieu, il va neiger ! Ah merde, c'est déjà le cas, c'est vrai. Et oui, il neige depuis déjà quelques heures._

\- …

\- Hum. C'est juste que te voir sourire comme ça et t'entendre dire que tu étais heureux bah ça m'a rendu tout chose, j'ai paniqué et j'ai fini par dire n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude.

\- Mmph…AHAHAH !

\- Pfff, vas-y moque-toi ! N'empêche c'est ultra gênant.

\- Désolé. C'est juste que je pensais qu'il y avait que moi qui pouvait me sentir comme ça. Au concert, quand tu m'as embrassé, j'avais l'impression que pour toi c'était anodin mais moi, je me sentais tellement rouge d'embarras…

\- C'était pas anodin, c'est juste que j'ai un bon self-control.

\- Un self-control ? Oh c'est sûr, tu viens juste de me le prouver à l'instant.

\- Oh ! Ça va, c'est bon, n'en rajoute pas. »

Suite à cela, nous étions rentrés chez Sabo, afin d'y passer la dernière nuit et pouvoir repartir demain matin, notre train partant à 9h03. Le lendemain, c'était l'heure de se dire au revoir. Sabo était un jeune homme âgé de 23 ans et était depuis peu sapeur pompier dans le quartier de Shibuya à Tokyo. Il a été très gentil avec nous, aussi il nous a invités à revenir chez lui un de ces quatre. Chose que nous avions évidemment accepté.

Après 3 bonnes heures de trajet, nous étions enfin rentrés dans notre ville. Zoro et moi avions prévu de rester encore ensemble aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi nous avions décidé de rentrer chez lui, se mettre au chaud et regarder des films sous une grosse couette avec plateau télé. Nous étions tous deux confortablement installés quand je sentis sa main se glisser sous la couette pour venir me caresser délicatement la cuisse. Complètement embarrassé, ce simple geste venait de provoquer chez moi un très fort rougissement. Je n'osais plus faire aucun mouvement, ni même respirer. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il intensifia ses caresses, allant jusqu'à se rapprocher dangereusement d'une zone plus sensible et surtout plus intime.

« Zo-Zoro, attends…

Mais le dit Zoro ne m'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à venir glisser son autre main libre sous ma chemise. Il se pencha de plus en plus sur moi, jusqu'à complètement me renverser sur son doux canapé. Il m'embrassa, introduisit sa langue humide dans ma bouche et débuta un ballet endiablé avec sa consœur. Je sentais que je perdais pied, ma respiration s'accélérait et je commençais réellement à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

\- Zoro, non ! Arrêtes, s'il te plait…

\- Mmh, que j'arrête ? Pourtant, tu as vraiment l'air d'apprécier ça.

Zoro continuait cette délicieuse torture et je n'arrivais plus à aligner deux pensées à la suite. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à déboutonner ma chemise quand un éclair me foudroya.

\- ARRETES !

 _Non ! Et il continue ! NON ! Il ne doit pas voir ça ! Pitié, il ne doit pas voir ce corps parsemé de cicatrices, vite Sanji arrête-le ! Arrête-le !_

/CLAC/

C'est à cet instant précis que je réalisai ce que je venais de faire. Zoro me regardait, d'un air ahuri tout en se tenant la joue que je venais à l'instant de frapper. Je venais de frapper Zoro, celui que j'aimais.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

\- Je…Je…Désolé.

\- …

-…

\- Non, c'est moi, je…excuse-moi, je me suis laissé allé et je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu étais prêt, c'est ma faute, pardon.

\- Non, je…J'aurais dû être plus clair avec toi, désolé. Je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te frapper. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé, c'est juste que…enfin je…

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai compris. On a tout notre temps, si toi ça va, alors c'est bon pour moi.

\- Mais tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, c'est dur de…

\- N'en dis pas plus ! Et puis je ne suis pas un sauvage, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus comme un animal, je ne suis pas en manque !

\- Bah, tu sais, c'est un peu ce que tu as fais tout à l'heure…

\- Argh, c'est bon, j'abandonne. C'est sûr que j'en avais très envie, mais si tu me dis que tu ne te sens pas encore prêt, alors je respecte et j'attendrais. Ma main droite se chargera du reste.

\- Mais, là tout de suite, enfin on…tu…je vais prendre une douche si ça te dérange pas.

\- Froide, de préférence, vaut mieux pour remédier à…ce problème.

\- Oui merci, j'ai saisis. »

 _Dieu, que c'est gênant ! Plus embarrassant, tu meurs ! Non mais franchement, comment je pourrais le regarder en face après tout ça ?_

Environ une heure après cet incident, il était pour moi l'heure de rentré à la maison. J'embrassai Zoro avant de quitter son domicile. Il avait l'air assez frustré, vous me direz c'est compréhensible, je venais de le priver de ça. Si seulement je n'avais pas ce corps hideux, ce corps que je déteste, si seulement mon père n'était pas mon père, ce serait tellement plus simple. Je pourrais satisfaire l'homme que j'aimais. Je pourrais lui redonner l'amour qu'il me donnait. C'était tellement compliqué, mais comment faire ? S'il me voyait, comment réagirait-il ? Il commencerait par me poser multitudes de questions dont je ne voudrais pas répondre ? Il serait dégoûté par la vue de ce corps maigre et faible ? Qui sait. Je ne voulais pas prendre un tel risque. Mais tôt ou tard, il allait falloir prendre une décision, car Zoro avait beau avoir un "self-control" comme il disait, dans ce domaine, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il tiendrait très longtemps. Ce qui était tout à fait normal en soi. _Rah, décidément, je réfléchis beaucoup ces derniers temps, peut-être même plus depuis que je sors avec Zoro._

De son côté, Zoro réfléchissait également et ce, bien plus qu'à la normal. Il était d'ailleurs connu pour être quelqu'un qui ne se prenait jamais la tête mais depuis qu'un certain blond était apparu dans sa vie, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers lui. Et alors, il se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ça dérape ainsi ? Sanji l'avait frappé. Il avait été tellement surpris sur le coup, peut-être avait-il été trop rapide ? Trop brusque ? Il réfléchissait trop et ça l'énervait. Suite à ces multiples réflexions, il décida de changer d'air et de se vider l'esprit en sortant courir un peu. Ça le calmerait un peu, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop! C'est un chapitre assez simple, sans trop de rebondissements, hélas!

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Le prochain promet d'être assez riche!

Suite au prochain chapitre!

A bientôt


End file.
